


Are We Out Of The Woods?

by strawberrylace



Series: Scary Tales from High Green Sheffield [3]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Indie Music RPF, The Academy Is...
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Comedy, Dismemberment, Gen, Holding Hands, Horror, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, The Evil Dead, alex being heroic, and the monkeys still run their horror shop, but it's basically like a tribute to the evil dead, emo front men as professors and archaeologists, i'll think of more tags as this story goes along, josh and miles are still hematologists, miles getting angry and it's kinda hot, so yeah the sexy six are back and hijinks will ensue and there will be blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third Installment of the Scary Tales from High Green Sheffield</p>
<p>Jamie Cook encounters a mysterious book which is supposedly to have brought upon great evil elsewhere. With the Sexy Six, they and a group of archaeologists travel to a cabin in the woods. What they uncover is a great force that engulfs the woods that only the Sexy Six can stop in order to get out of the woods alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hugely inspired by one of my favorite trilogies of all time- The Evil Dead trilogy and pretty much reimagined what would happen if The Sexy Six were to get their hands on the book of the dead along with the hilarity that would ensue in this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sunlight beamed through the curtains of the dark room. The young man pulled the covers over his face, grumbling about the perils of getting up in the morning. He lifted the cover from his head and checked his clock. 8:17AM. Jamie could afford to be a few minutes late, he thought to himself. He was his own boss so who was to say that he couldn’t just come and go as he pleased? 

Jamie Cook had not been able to sleep well in a few weeks. Things since the vampires had been crazy. People in town had gotten wind of who he was as well as the rest of the Sexy Six. No one knew who tipped the media about their tangles with vampires but come the Monday after they had defeated Julian and his coven, everyone wanted to get the whole story on them. They were already pretty well known from the events that had preceded with the zombies but after saving an entire town from more supernatural happenings, it brought them more fame. They were called heroes for their selfless acts of courage, a key to the city was given to them. It brought even more business into the store. Rumour had it Eli Roth wanted to make a movie based on the Sexy Six. Everywhere they went, they were always followed by fans screaming and chasing them down. It was all so fast and so much…

Everyone else was doing a good job handling their fame. Jamie was struggling with it. His parents even thought that he should ease up on his rising celebrity. 

“At least you’re not a crack-whore,” they jokingly told him. 

Jamie felt there was more pressure on him to live up to everyone’s standards. Nick had said things were changing for the Sexy Six before but this was not the change that he had in mind. Every day when Jamie would go to work, he didn’t feel like an employee anymore. When most people would come to the store, all they did was ask a million questions about how they beat the vampires and other pointless questions. Matt, Alex, and Nick didn’t seem to be bothered so Jamie had been going to the back of the store to hide. He tried to explain to his mates why it bothered him so much but they said that he would get used to it eventually. This only made Jamie feel more left out than before. 

The morning routine went as usual: shower, breakfast, and get dressed for the day. There were some things that didn’t change for him and he was glad that being in the comfort of his own home allowed him to really be the person that he was. Jamie put on some clothes and checked himself in the mirror. He had gotten a haircut the day before and liked much more than when he left the barber shop. Gone was his longish, light brown hair from before and now it was closely shaved on the sides with just some hair on top. He liked how nice it looked to gel his hair up on top. He was getting tired of growing out his hair and having to tie it up. Perhaps people wouldn’t recognize him if he came into work this morning. 

His outfit was different too. Gone was the usual sporty attire he would tend to lean towards. Now, his wardrobe was a little more polished, incorporating more denim and dressier shirts to the mix. Today he wore a dark denim shirt with light jeans. His appearance gave him much more confidence with how he predicted the day was going to go for him. 

“Just breathe buddy,” Jamie said to himself in the mirror. “You can get through another day. Hopefully things will be better.” 

Jamie tried to smile at himself but he frowned, knowing it was all bullshit. Every day would be the same for who knows how long. The nice thing about when the zombie apocalypse happened was that, with the exception of Miles and Josh, the Sexy Six were able to get some sort of anonymity. Jamie missed that life. He just wanted some part of his old life back. 

As Jamie was about to head out the door, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. There was a book he left on his settee. He picked it up and carefully looked at its details. He traced his fingers along the ridges of the cover. The material was smooth and leathery. The cover looked like someone was screaming. When he opened up the first page, a note fell out of the book. Jamie picked it up and read it out loud. 

“Dear friends,  
I know I had asked for you to sell this book in exchange for the reduced lock price but what I really need you to do is destroy this. I figured you guys seemed to be the right kind of people to handle a task like this. It’s up to you that the dead don’t get out. This book’s already brought upon great evil elsewhere.  
Thank you,  
Your Friendly Locksmith”

Jamie looked through the book twice since he found it a couple of weeks ago. He still hadn’t told the others about it. At that point, they had just saved Alex from a life of eternal damnation by way of vampirism and no one wanted to deal with any sort of supernatural beings for a couple of days. Jamie had gone home and went through the book to see what was so bad about this book. 

Inside the pages were pictures of devilish creatures and written in a language that Jamie could not decipher. The ink was a brownish-red and the paper was so delicate, he had to be careful when turning the pages. He tried to get in contact with the locksmith about this book but when he called the shop, the locksmith had gone. 

“Where has he gone?” Jamie asked. 

“Look buddy, I’ve told you before. He’s just gone. I wish I could help you, but I can’t,” a brutish man answered. 

Jamie didn’t want to keep the book with him any longer, but letting it sit at his place wasn’t doing much good either. The only person who could tell him anything more about it was MIA. So what was Jamie going to do? Who could help him with this book? Alex, Matt, and Nick couldn’t know too much about this book. They were only shop owners. Maybe Josh and Miles, his two scientist friends? Perhaps they knew someone who could translate these writings. Jamie grabbed the book and headed out the door.   
Driving on his way to work, Jamie fiddled around with the radio dial, switching from station to station. He stopped it on an old classic rock station playing Iron Maiden. His eyes were focused on the road, hands ten and two on the wheel. When he was in the car, people left him alone and it was nice. Here he had this protective barrier that no one could get him. At each stop light, he would glance down at the book. What a weird book, Jamie thought to himself. The more he looked at it, the more his stomach turned thinking about what everything could mean in those pages. 

When he arrived at the Devil’s Macarena, Jamie entered through the back door. If he came in front, people would swarm him and he wanted to avoid crowds as much as possible. He quietly walked in, going through the back of the store and made his way up front. He sat down at the cash register and heaved a sigh of relief. No one else was here. He checked his watch and noticed there was 15 minutes left before the store opened up. But where was everyone else? He didn’t see anyone else’s car parked when he pulled in. Where was everyone? 

“So then I said to ‘im, ‘I’m not taking any more crap with this. I’m movin’ out!’ Now I’m looking for a place to stay while I look.” 

Alex Turner walked in ahead of Matt Helders through the front of the store. Alex had been getting better and better every day since he transformed back to a human after spending a week as a vampire. He had gained much more confidence since then. It was no surprise, after defeating a head vampire and entering a new relationship, Alex had a lot to be feeling good with himself. He certainly was warming up to his newfound fame. Girls flocked to him like he was a rock star. Guys were impressed with his cool factor. He took his aviators off to show off his dazzling brown eyes. His hair was slicked back into a nice pompadour and was dressed like a proper greaser, a new look he kept from his time as a vampire. 

“You’re leaving just like that?” Matt asked, astounded. “Whatcha gonna do ‘bout a place? Shack up with Miles?” 

Alex giggled. “I can’t do that! It’s a long enough drive for us to go on dates and whatnot. If only he didn’t have to work in London…” 

Neither Matt nor Alex noticed Jamie sitting up at the cash register. Jamie didn’t mind. He was sort of lost in his own world looking at the book. He touched the cover and pretended to stick his finger in the mouth of the cover. 

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to leave, Matt agreed. “After all, I do feel partially responsible for having bloodied up your flat.” 

Everyone else in the Sexy Six did what they could to help clean up Alex’s flat. It looked like a disaster when they came back to it after the epic showdown that went down with the rest of Julian’s coven. It was a day long project for them to clean up the place and the stains that couldn’t be removed had to be reported to Alex’s landlord. Unfortunately the only way Alex’s landlord was going to take care of the damages was if Alex agreed to pay more for rent, thus prompting him to decide to move out of the place. 

“Do you think that leaving your flat would really fix anything though?” Jamie chimed in, setting the book down. “I mean, we’re responsible for what happened at your place and you leaving wouldn’t make things go away.” 

“Jamie, how long have you been here?” Matt asked, pretending to be surprised. “Why didn’t you open the store? Oh my god, people are probably waiting now.” 

Jamie huffed and went back to flipping through the book. Matt looked totally different with his head shaved. Even though he had it done a couple of days ago, Jamie still wasn’t used to the lack of hair. It reminded him of a boxer or someone from a biker club. It was probably the denim vest and the black Motorhead shirt that set off the biker club vibe.   
Jamie was starting to get annoyed with Matt lately. In the weeks since the vampires had been killed, Matt started to see someone new. Her name was Bianca and she was rubbing off on him in the worst way, the way Jamie saw it. Bianca was extremely possessive of Matt and was constantly trying to get him to change his every being. Shaving his head was actually her idea and no one had the guts to tell him it was a terrible look. If anyone tried to say that she was in the wrong, she’d get upset and take it personally. No one could stand her but they couldn’t tell Matt to break up with her. It’d crush him. 

“Hey now,” Alex cut in. “Jamie’s right. I can’t just up and leave my place. Maybe I can buy it off my landlord…” 

Nick O’ Malley walked right in through the back door, sitting next to Jamie at the register. Jamie was happy to see him. At least things hadn’t changed too drastically for him since the vampires. But then again, Jamie had always been the closest to Nick out everyone in the Sexy Six, even before they became the Sexy Six. Nick wasn’t fazed so much by the fame that had been brought upon him. He found it funny that random people would be praising him over fighting a few vampires. Alex and Matt went in the back, talking more about Alex’s apartment while Nick sat with Jamie, waiting for customers to show up. 

“Whatcha got there?” Nick asked, pointing at the book. “Is that the Dracula book you got?” 

Jamie didn’t know what he was talking about at first but then remembered telling him about the book before but lied about what it really was. 

“Uh, no. No it’s not.” 

“Oh.” Nick scratched his beard, tucking his wavy dark hair behind his ears. “I thought that was what you got in the mail. Is it something we have to sell?” 

“No. This book..,” Jamie paused, trying to find a way to explain what this book was. He opened the book up and handed Nick the note he found with the book. 

Nick read the note and furrowed his brow. He crumpled it up, throwing the ball of paper at Jamie’s face. 

“What was that for?” Jamie asked. 

“You idiot, you’re holding an evil book that you’ve kept from all of us for a month?” Nick gasped. “What is wrong with you?” 

“I didn’t want to tell everyone about it when I first found it because we had just defeated Julian and his coven, we were tired, and not to mention covered in a LOT of blood then.” 

“So you just figured you wouldn’t tell us until the timing felt right? You wouldn’t even tell me?” 

“I’m sorry Nick. Things have just been crazy since all this has happened and-“ 

“Oi! O’Malley! Cookie!” Matt called from behind. “You guys mind working in the back this morning? Alex and I will take it from here.” 

“Sure thing,” Jamie replied. 

Jamie and Nick quickly went to the back, grabbing the book and making sure Alex and Matt didn’t see it. Jamie was glad he got called over to the back. He wasn’t in the mood to see any more people other than the one he was working with. He also didn’t want to have to explain the book to Alex and Matt just yet. At least, not until he got Nick’s full opinion on this first.

When they were in the back of the store, Jamie explained to him everything about the book as well as everything that had been bothering him since their growing fame came into play. Nick listened to Jamie as best as he could, allowing him to talk until he was all tired out from venting and just rambling on. 

“I’m sorry that was a lot for you but I just..,” Jamie sighed. “I just had to tell someone and you’re the one I trust the most with this and I know I should’ve told you about the book but with the locksmith gone…I dunno what to do with it. I can’t even read what it says.” 

Nick took a deep breath. Nick’s role was to be the funny one in the group, not the compassionate and understand one. He thought his words carefully and wanted to be sure he said what was right without making Jamie more upset about what was troubling him. 

“Jamie,” said Nick. “you shouldn’t have to be sorry for anything. In fact, I’m glad you came to someone about this. I’ve known you hadn’t been doing too well with the swarms of fans coming up to us since the vampires. We all did. I just wish you told me sooner.” 

“I know,” Jamie sniffled. “I’m sorry I kept it all in. I just…I thought I could handle it on my own but I can’t. I hate that this is what we’re going to be from now on. Even as the Sexy Six, nothing’s going to be normal for us ever again, even when dealing with supernatural creatures.” 

Nick put his arm around Jamie and let him cry on his shoulder. He carefully took the book out of Jamie’s hand and looked closely at the cover. It creeped Nick out. It felt like someone put a face over the cover and bound the book together. After a couple minutes of crying, Jamie felt better. 

“You feeling better now?” Nick asked. 

Jamie lifted his head up and rubbed his nose. He nodded his head. 

“Good, good. Okay, first things first, we need to get you out of here. I’m gonna go tell Alex that we’re going to take the rest of the week off and that they can run the store without us.” 

“Nick are you crazy? They’ll never be okay with it!” Jamie panicked. 

“Just let me talk to them and then we can figure out what to do when I get you out of work. I got this!” 

Some time later, Nick and Jamie were over at Jamie’s flat gathering some things to take with him up to London. Nick’s next part of the plan was to go see Josh Homme and see what he could come up with for a plan with the book. Their other friend in London and Alex’s boyfriend, Miles Kane, was unavailable to help at the moment. 

“And Matt and Alex are totally okay with all of this?” Jamie asked, stuffing one last suitcase in Nick’s trunk. 

“Of course they are!” Nick squeaked. “They’re chill with all this.” 

Jamie narrowed his eyes. 

“Okay, so I might have lied to 'em just a teeny bit…” 

“Nick!” 

“I told 'em there was a terrible emergency with Josh and only we could solve so we had to take the rest of the week off.” 

“That is a terrible lie! Alex is going to see right through that when he talks to Miles, ya know?” 

“Oh phooie, Alex isn’t going to know anything since we’re leaving Miles out of this equation. Now enough yapping and let’s go! We’ve got a long drive ahead of us to London.” 

In a few hours, Nick and Jamie arrived at Josh’s place. The three of them looked through every page of the book, studying the symbols and drawings. Josh tried to peal the leathery cover off the book but it was stuck. He looked up to find out what language the book was written in and came up empty. 

“Anything?” Jamie asked. 

Josh paused and shut the book. 

“I can’t read what’s in this book,” said Josh, shaking his head. “I’ve searched for different translations online but nothing is coming up. Where did you say you got this book, Jamie?” 

“It was from the locksmith that came by a few weeks ago. I haven’t seen him since then. No one knows where he went.” 

“Do you think someone found out he had the book?” Nick inquired. “Maybe that’s why he gave it to you and disappeared.” 

“If he knew that someone was looking for this book, why haven’t they found me yet?”

“Because literally everyone is coming to the shop to see you guys now,” Josh muttered. 

Jamie and Nick turned to Josh. 

“Well as much as I’m loving being treated like a rockstar that I believe I am in the world of hematology, it is starting to cramp my style as far as getting any work done goes. Hell, I’ve decided to take my own personal vacation this week which I assume is what you guys are doing. Escaping the hordes of fans, no?”

Jamie’s eyes widened. He thought he was the only one struggling. He could have never imagined Josh to be one that was uncomfortable with an immense amount of attention. He handled it all so well when he and Miles published their book on the science of zombies. But Nick wasn’t surprised. He remembered what Josh had told him that night they took on Julian’s coven. Still, it was nice for him to see that these were two people whom he cared for deeply that shared a struggle and could maybe get past it. 

“Yeah,” said Jamie a little hesitantly, “a personal vacation.” 

“It’s alright, I think some of us need this. Anyway, maybe we’re not completely lost with this book. I think I might know some people who could help us out.” 

“Who are they?” asked Nick. 

“Couple of archaeologists I met way back in Chicago. Five years ago or so. Study shit like this so perhaps they could help us with what to do with this book.” 

“How soon can you get a hold of them?” asked Jamie. 

“I’ll call them now. Hopefully they’ll know what I’m talking about and whatnot. Why don’t you guys make yourselves more at home while I do that?” 

Nick and Jamie proceeded to leave the room when Josh pulled Jamie aside for one moment. 

“I know it’s been rough for you since all this has happened,” said Josh. “But don’t think you’re alone in this. You know you can always come to me if you need anything. Nick and I, we’re your friends. We want to help.” 

Jamie tended to feel incredibly small being around Josh. After all, he was a 6’3” muscular ginger who could take down any guy who looked at him wrong with one punch. But in a heart to heart moment, Josh could come down to your level, no matter how short you were. Jamie appreciated his thoughtfulness. 

“Thanks man,” Jamie smiled. “At least I have you two.” 

Jamie left Josh and was feeling a little bit better about his day than before. However, there was still that inkling of fear of what could really be in that book and how much these archaeologists may or may not know. How serious was this book as far as the evils that lie within it? Jamie was silently hoping that this wasn’t another supernatural presence that was going to terrorize him and the Sexy Six. He and his friends had been dealing with enough of those to have another person in their group get almost killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert on Michigan State so this is all fictional. Hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!

“Okay, what do you guys want to hear first, the good news or the bad news?” Josh announced. 

Jamie and Nick were watching A Nightmare on Elm Street on the telly. Jamie felt his stomach sink and it wasn’t because Johnny Depp had just met his very bloody demise either. 

“Do we look like we want to hear the bad news first?” Jamie asked sarcastically. 

“Fine, here’s the good news: my buddies can help us with the translation because I’m not gonna try to butcher the pronunciation of what’s in that book. Turns out they’ve been looking for this book for a while. It’s like from the 14th century or whatever. So yeah, they can help us.” 

“Oh my god, that’s great!” Jamie cried out. 

“So what’s the bad news then?” asked Nick. 

“They currently in Michigan and are trying to find a flight they can catch out here. So far, they’re not finding much luck with it. Hopefully that changes soon,” said Josh. 

“Let’s hope they can come out here soon,” Jamie mumbled. 

“What are your Chicago friends like?” asked Nick, half tuned into the movie. “How did you meet these archaeologists?” 

“Well, not all of them are archaeologists,” said Josh, joining Jamie and Nick on the couch. “Pete and Patrick are the archaeologists. I met them at a show at CBGB’s years ago. I’ve kept in touch with them since then. I even went to their wedding two years ago! Pete and Patrick have been doing their studies in Scotland and just came back to Michigan State. Of course when they’re not teaching or going on the most epic studies, they live in Chicago, a few miles north or so, with their dogs in the summer. 

“Then there’s their colleague Gabe who’s a linguist professor at Michigan State. Wrote an amazing thesis on how Latin has revolutionized the study of medicine. One of my favorite works. He also lives in Chicago with his partner William, who’s an English professor at Northwestern. All really great people. Brilliant, I might add too. They also live in Chicago when they’re not teaching and whatnot. ” 

“Damn,” was all Nick could say. “And what have we done with our lives?” 

“Aw, come on! We’re just as interesting ya know,” said Jamie, trying to be more encouraging. “Why, we’re like the Ghostbusters of High Green except without any professional skills!” 

“We can’t be the Ghostbusters because we never dealt with ghosts! If anything, we’re like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except with accents. And dudes.” 

“You’re both wrong,’ said Josh. “If anything, I think we’re like this guy.” 

Josh flipped through the pages of the book and turned it to a loose page in the middle that had a drawing. It was a picture of a man standing above an army of men. He had to have been their leader or something. He looked to be very important, but also dressed differently from the army. While everyone else was dressed in armor, the dark-haired man was depicted wearing a blue shirt and dark pants, holding a shot gun in one arm and a chainsaw in the other. Nick and Jamie were in awe of this fearless leader. 

“Who is he?” asked Nick. 

“I dunno,” Josh replied. “It was stuck between the pages of this book and thought it was cool.” 

“Is he like a prophet or something?” asked Jamie. 

“That’s stupid. How could someone as badass as him be a prophet? I bet he slayed vampires all the time and that’s why there’s a picture of him in this book.” 

“Is that?” Jamie squinted his eyes to get a closer look at the details of the drawing. “Is that a chainsaw for a hand or is he holding it?” 

“I think it’s his hand,” said Josh. 

“I bet it got cut off in battle!” Nick cried out giddily. 

“Then how would he have a chainsaw in the middle ages? That makes no sense,” said Jamie. 

“Maybe he’s a time lord?” Josh guessed. 

“Like Doctor Who? No way!” Nick dismissed. “This guy looks like he knock out any of them in two seconds flat. Plus chainsaw hand!” 

“Whatever this guy is, I would love to meet him one day. I bet he could teach me a thing or two about the care and keeping of a chainsaw,” said Josh. 

Jamie rolled his eyes. Josh excused himself to take a call while Jamie and Nick continued to watch the movie. 

“Nick, how would you feel if it was just us three that studied this book with these archaeologists?” Jamie asked. 

Nick blinked, processing what Jamie had requested. “You want to leave the other three out of this? Why?” 

“I dunno. I feel like…maybe this will be good for some of us to do separate things as a group.” 

“Are you gonna leave me after this?” Nick whimpered. 

“Nick, don’t be ridiculous…” 

“Jamie, I’m serious!” Nick was starting to cry. “When groups take a hiatus, it’s years before everyone gets back together and then everyone forgets about the group and…DON’T LEAVE ME!” 

Nick flung his arms around Jamie and cried into his sweater. When Josh walked into the room, he was quite disturbed by this sight. Josh tilted his head and mouthed to Jamie what was wrong with Nick. Jamie shrugged his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable with the more Nick sobbed and wiped his nose. 

“So guess what..,” Josh started. 

“DON’T LEAVE ME TOO!” Nick bellowed. 

“The fuck..?” 

“Jamie said he wanted to take a break from the group!” 

“Jamie, what is he saying?” 

“That’s not what I meant at all!” Jamie hissed. “I just suggested that perhaps it should just be us three that go with these archaeologists and professors and study the book this time around while the others deal with whatever is going on elsewhere. No break up! Just spending time apart for a bit.” 

Nick stopped crying. “You mean, you still want to be with me?” 

“Of course! You and Josh are the only ones who really get me with everything that’s happened. The others wouldn’t understand. But it’ll be good for us, I promise. I’m not gonna leave you anytime, O’Malley.” 

Nick smiled and hugged Jamie tightly, wiping snot on his sweater. Josh looked over at them lovingly. 

“Eugh!” Jamie cried out in disgust. “Did you have to use this as a Kleenex?” 

“Can I get back to my news now?” asked Josh. 

“Yes,” Nick nodded. “Please what’s the word?” 

“Good news, Pete called and told me he and his group are gonna catch the next flight here and should be in around Friday. You two are more than welcome to crash here until they get here.” 

“Woohoo! Sleepover! We’re gonna party like Rod Stewert before he made crappy coffeeshop music!” Nick cheered, running around the house with his hands in the air. 

Later in the night, Jamie, Josh, and Nick went to a local rock show, an after party, and then to another club before the three of them crashed on the floor for the night. Jamie was feeling more like himself for the first time since the vampires and Josh and Nick took note of it. No one came up to the three for autographs or anything. They blended in with the crowd so easily. It was a nice change of pace for the three. It was around three in the morning when they fell asleep. Josh and Jamie were still awake then. 

“Psst, Cookie!” Josh whispered. 

“What?” Jamie was trying to fall asleep but Nick had just passed gas in his direction. The smell was awful. 

“That thing you said about our group…” 

“Oh bullocks, don’t tell me you’re gonna get all sappy on me too.” 

“No. I just think…are you sure you want to be splitting the group up like this?”

Jamie sat up and turned to Josh. “What’re you implying?” 

“I think you’re implying that you don’t want to be around Alex, Miles, and Matt anymore. Look, is this because of your newfound fame? Because I’ve told you that you can talk to me about this. I can relate with you-“ 

“I’m fine, Josh. I just…I want more time with you two. What other motivation would there be to it?” 

Josh looked at him suspiciously. “Okay. I just figured…okay.” 

Josh turned himself over and fell asleep. Jamie was sat up looking down at Josh and Nick. He was fine now. And having some time away from those three would be a good thing for him. No fans to hassle him, some peace and serenity. Everything was better now that he was away. Yeah, it was going to be fine, Jamie repeated to himself before falling asleep. 

Friday came along quickly and Josh had his house ready for his Chicago friends. It was 5:30am and the sun hadn’t even risen. Jamie and Nick woke up to see Josh frantically running around the house, grabbing his coat from the closet. 

“Josh?” Nick was barely awake. “What are you doing? It’s not even morning.” 

“They took an early flight,” Josh grumbled. “Dammit! Just like William to go ahead and tell me the last minute! I swear that guy…” 

“Do you want us to come with?” Jamie offered. “I feel it’s the least we can do to help.” 

“Yeah, if you need an extra car, I can drive,” Nick piped up. 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Josh hastily. “I can take care of this. Look, just make sure you guys are ready when I get back. Apparently there’s been a change of plans AGAIN! Dammit, William…” 

“What’s going on?” asked Jamie. 

“No fucking clue, thanks to William,” Josh mumbled before slamming the door. 

A couple of hours later, Jamie and Nick were waiting around for Josh to come back. They had their belongings all packed and waiting at the door. They hoped that it wasn’t something that William had done. This dude was starting to sound pretty daft. Jamie was flipping through the pages of the book when suddenly he heard footsteps coming from outside the door. The knob slowly turned. 

“-So I said to him, ‘Look, this is well within my limits as a faculty member!’ And they agreed to it! Luckily we both could take time off, right Gabe?” 

A tall, willowy man of about 30 walked in front of Josh. He was strikingly handsome, with chisled cheekbones and bright brown eyes. His brushed his long brown hair out of his eyes and smiled sheepishly at Jamie. 

“Hi, Professor Beckett,” he introduced himself, shaking Jamie’s and Nick’s hands. “You can call me William though. Josh has told us so much about the two of you. I think I’m more excited for my partner about this find than he is.” 

“Well, you’re not going to be the one having to translate it!” William’s partner retorted. “Hey guys, Gabe. Professor Saporta, if you’re nasty and the better looking of this duo.” 

It wasn’t really a contest as to who was the best looking one. But if it was a contest over height, William was winning by a landslide. Both were very handsome. While William seemed to possess a more bohemian style, Gabe was more straight-laced, with his clean cut black hair and his clothes nicely pressed. His corduroy pants and tweed jacket seemed to suggest he took his role as professor very seriously compared to William’s disheveled 60’s style. Speaking of professor, it seemed a bit strange to Nick and Jamie that William and Gabe felt the need to introduce themselves as professor before their names. They had never seen Josh or Miles add doctor before their names when they met someone for the first time. 

Two more people, presumably Pete and Patrick, came through the door before Josh walked right in. The guy with pink hair, who was Pete, walked in and illuminated the room with his bright dazzling smile. He was so kind and welcoming to his friends, while Patrick stood close by him, smiling politely and saying very few words. Josh looked exhausted when he entered but everyone else looked so refreshed and happy to see one another. 

“Great, I see you’ve met Gabe and William,” said Josh. “Guys, this is Pete and Patrick. Pete and Patrick, this is Jamie and Nick, the guys I killed those vampires with.” 

“Slayed would be the proper term,” Jamie corrected. 

“Josh told me all about your recent find,” Pete warmly extended his hand to Jamie. “I have to say this is a huge discovery in my books, as Patrick and I have been looking for this book for quite some time now.” 

“It’s amazing how you were able to find it in all places but in Sheffield,” added Patrick. “The history of Naturom Demonto is quite illustrious in the travels that book has made. How was it that you came into contact with this book in the first place?” 

“Eh, the locksmith dropped it off at me shop a month ago,” Jamie shrugged. 

“What do you sell at your shop?” asked Pete. 

“Horror things. Everything from movies to props and books. Nothing too gross like a severed head or whatever. We’ve been thinking of expanding the store to include costumes, not just for Halloween of course. Only thing stopping us is buying out the lot next door.” 

Patrick nodded, smiling politely. 

“Well, at least you didn’t sell the book!’ Pete joked. 

Everyone was laughing along with Pete, and of course they were. He was that kind of guy who could crack a joke and drop a one liner at the right time. Jamie looked around uncomfortably and laughed nervously so that he didn’t feel left out. No one noticed his discomfort. 

“But seriously though,” said Gabe. “We’ve been looking for this book for years now! I mean, who would’ve thought guys like you would be in possession of it?” 

Jamie’s smile faded. What in blazes did Gabe mean by “guys like him”? He knew for a fact that he was referring to just him and Nick. Gabe was even staring at Nick and him when he made the comment. Nick took note of this too and looked at Josh. Josh was smiling, having a chuckle at this remark. Neither Nick nor Jamie understood why Gabe put in that context. Was it because they were just a couple of shop owners that catered to a niche crowd? Maybe it was because they lacked the higher education Josh and his American crowd possessed. Whatever the reason may be, it was certainly rubbing off on them the wrong way. 

Before they could rebuttle, Gabe continued on, “So why are we just standing around here? We’ve got a cabin to go to! Especially if it’s going to take us all day.” 

“Huh?” Jamie and Nick asked. 

“Oh, didn’t Josh tell you? We’re going camping for the weekend!” William tried to sound excited. “Isn’t it exciting? I bet camping in London is loads better than in America. Just as long as there’s no bugs in my bed. Blech!” 

Jamie and Nick glared at Josh. The only thing they knew was that Josh’s friends were going to help with the book and now this was turning into a weekend long trip into the woods? This wasn’t what either of them had on their agendas and it was starting to shape into something that Josh was purposely leaving Jamie and Nick out of. Were they even invited on this trip to this cabin? 

“Don’t worry, it’s not that scary,” said Josh. “After all, I think it’ll be a great way for you to get to know my friends a little more. Who knows, maybe all ten of us will be the best friends once this weekend is over!” 

Ten? Nick and Jamie were counting six people at the moment. Where were the other four people coming from? Unless… 

Nick and Jamie bolted out of the door, leaving their bags in the house. They ran outside and looked to see that a powder blue Beatle was parked in the driveway. The car door swung open and a young woman stepped out from the driver’s side. She walked around the front of the car and sat on its hood. She was dressed for a party, wearing a bright orange, rabbit fur coat that swallowed up her whole body. Underneath, she had on a yellow cropped turtleneck and wore flares with daisies sewn up the sides of each pant leg and platform heals. If that wasn’t enough indication that this woman was stuck in the 70’s, you had to see her orange rounded sunglasses and how her blonde hair was feathered. Just like Ferrah Fawcett. 

There was another person who got out of the car. Only this time, it was a guy. An average looking man wearing an all-white disco suit, with a purple shirt underneath. The collar was popped and a few buttons were undone, revealing some chest hair. His platforms even matched the disco suit, but the one thing that was really throwing them off with the outfit was the shaved head and the poor attempt this guy was doing to grow a mustache. Heh, Jamie and Nick thought, he’s doing just as bad of a job growing a mustache as…

“Helders..,” Nick gasped. 

Matt took his aviators off and smiled embarrassingly, knowing full well what his friends thought of this Saturday Night Fever getup. 

“Dude..,” said Jamie, stunned. “The foock are you wearing?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me ages but here's the newest chapter!! Leave feedback if you want!! Thanks! :) xx

“Hey guys,” Matt greeted nervously. “What d’ya think?”

“I think I know who went and raided John Travolta’s closet,” Nick quipped. 

“Oh you boys!” Bianca whined. “You guys are so mean! I think my wittle Matty is so cute!” 

Nick could’ve rolled his eyes so hard, they would’ve went back into his brain. Jamie wasn’t the only person who loathed Matt’s new girlfriend. Everyone seemed to hate her guts. If it wasn’t the excessive whining, it was her possessive nature or how drastically she wanted to change Matt. It wasn’t even little changes that would be beneficial for him but rather, turning him into a person that he wasn’t. Plus, she was always dragging him to these ridiculous costume parties so that could’ve explained why he was dressed as he was. Bianca almost always dressed like she was stuck in the 70’s though. 

“We were at a party last night,” said Matt. “We kinda went hard and forgot to change. You mind if we go in and..?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jamie nodded. 

Matt and Bianca walked briskly into the house as Miles and Alex got out of the car. Well, at least they’re dressed normal, Jamie thought. But who told them to come over here? Miles was dressed in a black peacoat over some dark slacks and brown boots. Meanwhile, Alex was wearing a brown coat with some forest green pants and brown hiking boots. Both complimented each other wearing aviators. 

“Fancy seeing you here!” Miles greeted them sarcastically, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. 

“Who told you we were here?” Jamie asked. 

“Josh.” 

“What?” 

“Last night. He said we could use some extra help, seeing as how you think we’re not needed.” 

“Miles, that’s not what I meant at all. I just felt it was best that some of take care of this pressing issue.” 

“So you did this by lying to us?” asked Alex, face stern and arms crossed. 

“Alex, I didn’t lie to you guys!” Jamie’s voice squeeked. “I just didn’t want you three to worry and now here you are…with her of all people.” 

“We didn’t ask her to join us either but it was kind of alarming when neither of you would answer your phones! Luckily Josh called us and told us about everything.” 

Jamie rolled his eyes. He and Nick purposely turned their phones off for the week. Jamie suggested that it would be a great way for them to kind of distance themselves from the real world and perhaps get back in touch with their mind, body, and souls. Of course, when your friends are worried about your sudden whereabouts, that’s not always the best thing to do. 

“And we told you what we were doing too, so what’s the big deal?” Nick scoffed. 

“Nick, when you said you two were taking the day off, you never said anything about going on a trip with these Americans!” Alex cried out hysterically. “You just told us you needed a couple of personal days! You can’t just take advantage of personal days like that!” 

“Nick, I thought you told them that we were going to be with Josh!” Jamie whispered. 

“I did! Sort of,” Nick mumbled, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“You’re un-foocking-believable.” 

“You two are un-foocking-believable!” Miles snapped. “And because of you dimwits, we’re all stuck on this foocking camping trip! So thanks a heap for that!” 

Miles and Alex got back in the car and slammed their doors shut, promptly locking them up. Jamie stomped away into the yard with Nick following him close behind. 

“Jamie, listen-“ 

“Go away!” 

“I’m sorry about what I told them. I didn’t want them to think you weren’t interested in the store no more and it was true about the personal day. You really did need a personal day. I did too!” 

Jamie just kept marching further and further away from Nick into the back yard. Nick started to run faster and caught up. He grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him from going any further. 

“Jamie, listen to me!” 

Nick was not one to get angry, especially at his friends. Everyone saw him as the funny one, the comic relief in the group, and for him to get mad was so out of character for him. Jamie couldn’t remember the last time he saw Nick get so angry. The scowl on his face, the way his eyes looked so fiery. Jamie was scared. 

“Jamie, I did you a favor! I told them things weren’t going so hot for you and that a couple of personal days were what you needed. Then Matt wanted to know if he or Alex could come with and I said to them that I was going to accompany them. I didn’t actually tell them that Josh was in on the plan because I knew Miles would be in on this. I just…I panicked and you needed to get away and now I realize I didn’t actually do you a favor. I just made things worse but dammit, I know that you can’t relate to anyone right now but please know that you can come to me. I care so foocking much about you. I just hate seeing you like this and the sooner we can get this book out of our hands, the better right? I’m just rambling on and shit and I-“ 

Jamie grabbed Nick and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Nick and rested his head on his shoulder. Jamie knew that Nick wanted to do him right. His intentions were always in the right place for Jamie. They had a great, deep devotion for one another, the same way Matt was deeply devoted to Alex. It was a friendship that was bound by the blood of brotherhood. They may not have been related but dammit they were family. 

“It’s alright, Jamie,” Nick whispered. 

Jamie didn’t say anything. He didn’t feel like crying or expressing much emotion. He just wanted someone to tell him that it was going to be alright. Once he got that validation, Jamie just knew. At the moment, things were still chaotic with the book and everyone else getting involved but Jamie had Nick by his side. Nick gave him a sense of serenity amongst the madness that was happening. 

“Do we have to go back there?” Jamie asked. “I feel like shite enough as it is.” 

“We could leave,” Nick agreed. “Leave all our friends behind and just have them foock about with the book as they please. But that would be too mean of us, wouldn’t it?” 

Jamie sighed. Leaving everyone was what Jamie really wanted to do but this was his doing in the first place. After all, he was the one who had the book in the first place. He might as well bite the bullet and go on this trip. 

“Eh,” Jamie shook his head. “We gotta go. I reckon everyone’s wondering where we’ve run off to. Plus, maybe Josh made the right call in letting the others know of all this. It could be good for the Sexy Six.” 

“See? That’s the spirit!” Nick smiled. “And who knows? Maybe it’ll be fun going on a camping trip for the weekend.” 

“And the book?” 

Nick chuckled. “No harm ever came from reading a book, right?” 

In a few minutes, every regrouped in front of Josh’s driveway to figure out who was going in whose car. Josh would be leading and decided to take William and Gabe in his car. Bianca was going to take Matt, Alex, and Miles in her car. No one had the gall to tell her that she wasn’t invited but much to the delight of everyone else in the Sexy Six, she was going along on this camping trip. So that left Pete and Patrick to travel with Jamie and Nick in his car. Josh was first to leave, with Bianca in second, followed by Nick. 

This cabin was a few hours away from London, up in North Yorkshire. It was Patrick who suggested that they stay there. It was his distant uncle’s old cabin. No one hardly went up there, it had been years since Patrick had been up there but it was large enough for everyone to stay. Nick was less than thrilled about it, mumbling to himself about it being a real pit. 

“And you know for a fact it’s not being occupied by anyone else?” asked Jamie, ignoring Nick’s mumbling. 

“Oh yeah,” Patrick nodded. “No one’s been out there in ages. I think last time I was there, Pete and I had gotten engaged.” 

Pete smiled shyly, his hand atop Patrick’s. 

“Patrick you seem to know all about this book of the dead,” Jamie continued. “What makes this book so fascinating and how come it’s withstood the test of time?” 

“As I said earlier, the Narturom Demonto has traveled a long ways since about the 14th century or so,” said Patrick. “It’s bound by human flesh and written in blood…” 

“FOOCKIN’ FLESH!?” 

Jamie threw the book in the backseat and screeched. Pete ducked his head in time before it could hit him in the face. He couldn’t believe that sadistic freaks would create a book using human skin. He didn’t want to know how that was possible but the image was engraved in his head now. 

“And what’s in this book?” 

“No one knows,” said Pete. “People have tried to translate it before but have met with failure, if I’m putting it gently.” 

“What d’ya mean failure is gentle?” asked Nick. 

“There have been those who’ve found this book and try to decipher what is written but what they don’t realize is that they unleash a great evil force that takes control of your soul.” 

“But how did these people survive?” 

“They didn’t. Some went mad and let the evil manifest in their bodies. Others had to be killed in order to die peacefully.” 

Nick and Jamie were feeling uneasy. Perhaps they should’ve just destroyed the book like the locksmith had asked in the first place. Pete and Patrick were reading the book, studying and murmuring amongst themselves. Jamie and Nick were silently praying that they didn’t release any evil dead in this car. Otherwise they were really going to be behind the rest of the group.

“Patrick, it’s him!” Pete gasped. 

Jamie turned around to see what Pete was pointing at. It was the guy from the book. Did this guy have a name? He just known as the guy from the book at this point. 

“You know him?” asked Jamie. 

“It’s the Hero from the Sky!” said Patrick excitedly. “Back in 1300 AD, there was a prophecy that this man was supposed to destroy the evil.” 

“And yet, here we are,” said Nick sarcastically. 

“Do you actually believe he’s real?” asked Jamie, ignoring Nick’s comment. 

“We do,” said Pete, with a ting of sadness in his voice. “However, William and Gabe think it’s all just silly talk. If it was silly, then why was he in this book? Clearly this man had a great impact on the Narturom Demento to have been written in.” 

The more Pete and Patrick talked about the book, the more at ease Jamie and Nick had felt about letting them be a part of this discovery. They were clearly passionate about the studies of this book and the history behind it. Jamie and Nick figured that they were the right people to leave this book with. 

“So you guys think he was a time lord also?” asked Nick, with less sarcasm. 

“No, nothing like in those sci-fi shows,” Patrick dismissed. “I can see why you’d think that with the depiction of him but no, I don’t think he’s a time traveler.” 

“I’d say he’s like that kid from King Arthur’s Court!” Pete suggested, giddy from the thought. “You remember that movie? Maybe it was one of those instances!” 

“Why don’t you guys ever try to find this Hero from the Sky?” asked Jamie. “Maybe he’s still alive.” 

“Nah,” Patrick shook his head. “If anything, he’s probably just some really cool legend who lives on in forgotten folklore.” 

Jamie was saddened by this response. If they truly believed that he was a real person, perhaps they would look into who this Hero from the Sky was. If he wasn’t real, perhaps they could find the source of where this legend came about. Why not investigate something as curious as this regardless of what your colleagues believe? Jamie would’ve wanted to know the real story behind it if it was him. 

Nick continued to drive on, The Cure pulsating through the speakers. Jamie watched aimlessly out of his window. He’d glance back at Pete and Patrick every now and then. Sometimes he’d catch them talking about sweet nothings, other times he’d find Patrick nuzzling his nose in Pete’s neck. Jamie thought they were alright. At least he didn’t feel dumb around them, unlike William and Gabe. Plus, they did make a cute couple. Jamie didn’t know the last time he’d been in a relationship. It had to have been before the Sexy Six days. Wow, I might die a sad cat lady, Jamie thought. 

The sun was nowhere to be seen. As Nick drove further up north, the fog became denser, blanketing the sky. In a couple of hours they had reached up north. There was nothing but woods and long stretches of winding roads that took them on their path. Other than the two hitchhikers they had seen on the side of the road, there wasn’t a soul to be found within miles. Truly they had traveled out to the middle of nowhere. 

“Jamie, can you read me the map and tell me where we are?” asked Nick. 

“Why use a map when we can just use our GPS?” Jamie inquired. “Plus, Bianca’s car is right in front. We’re doing fine with the driving.” 

“This place just doesn’t look right to me…” 

Deeper into the woods, the paved roads stopped and now they were driving along gravel. They had crossed a bridge as they got closer to their destination and Patrick had sworn he heard something coming from the car. With the car stopped on the bridge, he opened the door and saw that a piece of it had fallen off and into the river below. Patrick quickly closed the door. Breathing heavily, he told Nick to keep on going as they drove over the bridge. 

Like Patrick had said, the cabin was huge. Just like what Nick thought, it had also seen better days. From the outside, it looked like a pit. The windows looked dirty, the grass was dead, and the shed that was right next to the cabin looked as if someone tried to break into it. When everyone got out to take a look at the place, looks of displeasure were exchanged all around. 

“Stump, what the hell?” Gabe spoke up. “You said this place was nice!” 

“Ugh, it looks gross!” Bianca said in disgust, getting out of the car. She stepped into something squishy and when she looked down at her foot, she saw brown mush on the bottom of her platform boot. She wiped it on the leaves that covered up most of the ground and gagged. “Eugh, this place is so gross! Why did you have me come here with you, dumbass?” 

Everyone’s eyes widened. Matt didn’t seem to notice or care for Bianca’s harsh words, which didn’t make things easier. For the Sexy Six, Matt should be caring what she says to him. Just because she was good-looking, that didn’t give her a right to be so mean. Nick was about to step in and tell her off but Jamie stopped him. 

“It’s not that bad,” said Patrick. “It’s just been a while since someone’s been here.” 

“Then why don’t you go in and check it out?” asked William. 

“How come I have to be the one to go in?” 

“Because you suggested we come here!” 

“Uh…I can see from a distance that this looks good, wouldn’t you guys agree?” 

It was clear that no one wanted to go in. With the cold chill, lack of sunlight, and the fog, everything was coming up spooky for this place. They all stood around, waiting for someone to be brave enough to go in. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Pete, “why don’t we count to three and the last person to say ‘not it’ has to go in the cabin. Everyone ready?” 

“What?” Josh wasn’t paying attention. 

“One. Two. Three. NOT IT!” 

One by one, everyone shouted not it. Josh looked around and saw that he was the last man standing. He cursed under his breath and kicked the ground. He took a deep breath and walked over slowly to the cabin. From far away, it didn’t look too bad but up close, you could see the wood was rotting and the front steps needed to be repaired. There was a porch swing tied to the front of the cabin which Josh didn’t notice at first until it started to swing sideways, hitting the cabin as he walked to the front of the door. He found the keys underneath the welcome mat and that was when the porch swing stopped. 

Josh looked at the rusty keys on the chain. There were three of them, all which looked the same but couldn’t tell which was which. He turned around and looked out at everybody. They all stood there patiently but far away from the cabin, keeping close to the cars. 

“Hey Patrick,” Josh called out, “which key is it?” 

“Try the second one,” Patrick responded. 

Josh turned the key in the keyhole until it clicked. Using his weight, he pushed the door until it opened all the way. When he walked into the cabin, it was dark. He flicked the lightswitch on and looked around the room. All of the furniture looked like it was from the 70’s, from the pea-green soup couch to the mustard yellow loveseat. There were two mirrors in the living room and a grotesque stuffed dear head whose blank dead eyes followed you around with every step you made. He walked into the kitchen. Not much to it, but at least it had the necessary supplies for eating and whatnot. He checked all the other bedrooms and bathrooms and everything was pretty much the same. It would be much better if this had more updated features, Josh thought to himself. 

Josh went to the shed and was surprised by a small rat that quickly scampered away when he walked in. He was impressed with the tool collection this shed had. Saws, leaf blowers, hammers, nails, you name it. When he came round from the back of the cabin and went through the front, Josh tripped over something. His left foot got caught in a chain and when he pulled it off his foot, he saw that it was attached to a door. A cellar, Josh thought. What could be down there? Rather than letting his curious mind wander, he picked himself back up and walked out the door. He stood on the front steps and put his hands on his hips, smiling at all his friends. 

“See guys? This place isn’t so bad!” Josh declared. 

He heard something break underneath his feet. His right foot broke into the wood and went into the ground. Trying to get his foot out, he tripped himself down on the steps and fell. Everyone gasped as Miles and Pete rushed over to his side to help Josh out. They lifted him up as Josh pulled his own foot out from underneath the step. He shook the grass and debris off his clothes and spat the leaves out of his mouth. 

“Okay,” said Josh, wiping himself off. “Let’s just…not go on that step, shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to update and I'm sorry! I do hope you all enjoy it and please leave feedback if you want! Thank you so much!! :) xx

“How are we supposed to divide the rooms up?” Miles asked, walking into the cabin with his and Alex’s luggage. “Who gets the biggest and such?” 

“Pete and Patrick should get the biggest room because it’s Patrick who got us the hookup in the first place,” said Josh. 

“Josh, that won’t be necessary,” said Patrick. “Of course, you’re more than thoughtful to consider it.” 

“Okay, so that means it’s still up for grabs then,” William cut in. “I say, Gabe and I take it. We’ve had a long drive here and we’re quite tired.” 

“You didn’t even drive!” Josh retorted. “As I said, Pete and Patrick should get the biggest room.” 

“I think the only way this is gonna be resolved is if we just draw straws,” Gabe suggested. “Now, seeing as there are only five rooms available and eleven of us. All the bedrooms are big enough for two people each, so one person is gonna have to sleep on the couch. Anyone wanna take one for the team on this?” 

All the couples looked at Jamie, Josh, and Nick. The lone single men in the group. None of them cared if they had to share a room with another, but there was the concerning factor of who would be the one that slept in the living room alone. It had nothing to do with the comfort of the couch. For all they knew, it was probably a decent couch to sleep on. It was the cellar door. Sure, they were all old and mature enough to realize that there was nothing to be afraid of as far as cellars go but with the Sexy Six, one can’t be completely positive. 

“I’ll take it.” 

Everyone turned. Jamie just figured he’d take one for the team and sleep on the couch. The longer everyone would’ve waited, the more time that would’ve been wasted. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Jamie repeated. “Everyone else can have the rooms. It’s no big deal really.” 

“Even with that cellar over there?” Alex asked. 

Jamie didn’t glance over at the door in the floor. “Eh, it’s no big deal.” 

“So let’s get this going then,” said Gabe. “I’ll cut some straws and we’ll all pair up.” 

One by one, each pair pulled a straw from Gabe’s hand and the rooms were divided up according to size. Much to Josh’s delight, Pete and Patrick got the biggest room. To the surprise of everyone else, Bianca didn’t pout when she saw that Matt didn’t pull out the longest straw, but he did get the second longest. Josh pulled out the third longest, followed by William, and finally Alex. For the most part, everyone was content with the rooms they got. 

The rooms weren’t that different from one another as far as how each one was set up. There was a queen size bed, an armoire, a nightstand and a big, open window to look out from. One by one, each pair went to their assigned room. Nick and Josh allowed Jamie to let him keep most of his things in their room while he laid out a makeshift bed for him on the sofa. 

As Matt was unpacking all the clothes in the dresser, Bianca looked out from their window with boredom. Hailing from Brooklyn, Bianca had only been living in the UK for a mere six months. She dreamed of being a reporter but at the moment was still waiting for her big break while she waitressed. It was during one of her shifts that she met Matt. He was captivated by her beauty and the two went on a date immediately. She was quite fascinated by his eccentric life and used his stories to tell the local press about him and the Sexy Six. The next day, everyone knew who they were. While Matt was confused as to why Bianca would go and tell the press about their tangles with vampires and zombies, he seemed to not be fazed by it seeing as he really did want to go on another date with her. 

Bianca was well aware that none of the Sexy Six liked her. She wasn’t here to date any of Matt’s friends, she thought to herself. She only wanted to be with Matt and she sure as hell wasn’t going to go about her way of trying to please them. You’re bound to make some enemies as a reporter, Bianca told herself. 

“This place is a dump,” Bianca sighed, her head leaning against the window. 

Matt walked up from behind her and looked out. He couldn’t see what she was talking about. He found the area to be quite peaceful. Sure, the cabin wasn’t what he had in mind, but the great outdoors were a thing of beauty. The grass that stretched outward from the cabin was a much darker shade of green and the trees were tall and thin, with nearly all their leaves fallen. Matt would’ve loved to go out and taken a hike in those woods with Bianca. It would’ve been a nice romantic stroll but seeing as how overcast this day had been, it wouldn’t be as nice without the sun out. 

“Tis not so bad,” said Matt. “At least the woods are quite nice. Perhaps we could go for a stroll later on?” 

“But it’s so gloomy out here. I just hope this isn’t going to be a long trip. You know how I feel about your friends.” 

Matt sighed. His friends had more than their share of reservations about Bianca. They all thought she was mean, stuck-up and rude, the list could go on. It wasn’t that Matt didn’t know, he just wanted to see how wonderful and beautiful Bianca was. There were good times between the two of them. Really, they had some happy moments. They were quite happy at their costume party last night, as Matt could recall. He was just so lucky to have found someone. He even planned something out for her for their one month anniversary. 

“They mean well.” Matt walked away from the window and went to get something from his bag. “They’ve known me for so long and they just want what’s best for me.” He fished around in his bag while Bianca looked out. Once he found it, he came back from behind her and wrapped his arm around his waist. She looked down and saw a small, pale blue box with a floral design. 

“Matt!” Bianca gasped. “But I-“ 

“I know it’s soon but I…” Matt stammered, his hand shaking as he held the tiny box in his hand. 

Bianca opened the box. It was a necklace, a peridot stone with a gold chain. Matt had gotten it from his mum and had wanted to give this necklace to the right girl. He felt like Bianca was that girl. She held out the necklace and marveled at its beauty. She loved it. It was so beautiful and it just happened to be her birthstone. 

“Oh Matt, it’s gorgeous,” she gasped. 

“I was going to give it to you last night,” Matt admitted, helping her put it around her neck. “But with the party, I almost forgot. So I figured now would be good.” 

She looked down at her necklace before she turned to Matt and kissed his cheek. 

“I love it! I’ll wear it forever!” Bianca cried excitedly. 

Matt smiled broadly and kissed Bianca on the lips. It was a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl. He looked at her and was about to say something but instead kissed her soft lips. Matt almost told her that he loved her but this was not the time. He didn’t want to scare her off. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this blissful moment, away from the madness. 

William tried to get the television to work in the living room but found that the only channels they were able to get were the weather channel, a local cable access channel, and the home shopping network channel. 

“This piece of shit!” William cried out in frustration, kicking the side of the television. “Does this place even get wifi? How the hell are we supposed to get any work done on this stupid book?” 

Gabe was sitting at the desk on the other side of the room, studying the book’s writings and taking down notes. He heard what his boyfriend was saying but was too engrossed in his work to say something. Gabe was trying to decipher what these words were. At first, he thought this language had traces of Latin but went he tried to translate it, none of the passages made sense. He was back to square one and with the spotty wifi this cabin was getting, it was making Gabe’s job more difficult than he wanted it to be. 

“Damn wifi,” Gabe muttered to himself. “Can’t get any work done if we’ve got no internet in this damn cabin!” He slammed his laptop shut and hit his head on the desk, frustrated over the book. “And where the hell are Pete and Patrick about this?” 

“They went out. Probably to get some firewood,” said William, tugging on his sweater. “It’s so cold in here. Doesn’t this cabin get heating or something?” 

“Probably doesn’t work like just about everything else in here. Luxury cabin my ass.” 

“I don’t know why we had to come out here in the first place. Had Josh just sent the damn book, this would save us a lot of time.” 

“I know William. But Josh is our friend and it was a great way to see him again. I just wished we could see him more often but now that he’s in England…” 

“Yeah, being some whatever slayer he’s being for the week. I mean, can you imagine him with those guys? Like, when did he become so…?” 

“Weird?” 

“Oh my god, like his friends? The ones who work that stupid shop?” 

“Totally!” 

William snickered. He and Gabe couldn’t believe the new crowd that Josh had come to hang around in England. He was a doctor for heaven’s sake. Even on their way over to the cabin, they were shocked to find that all of Josh’s previous interests that were once shared with his American friends, he had grown apart from. Before, Josh was a man with a taste for brunch and shit talking about their peers. Now, Josh would get offended if he heard one bad word about his English pals and the thought of brunch was a stupid idea. Leaving the book be, William and Gabe went back into their room, laughing on and on. 

As their door shut, another door had opened. Nick poked his head out and checked to see if the coast was clear. When all was good, he quietly closed the door and tiptoed into the living room. He laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He heard what William and Gabe were saying. In fact, if everyone was in the house, I’m sure they all would’ve heard those two. He wasn’t surprised that’s what they thought. Jamie had a bad feeling about them too. Oh well, Nick thought, at least he was able to hear it for himself what they really thought of him. 

He walked over to the desk and flipped through the pages of the book. Just then, he heard the door open up and looked to see who it was. Underneath the big stack of logs was Pete, wobbling in as Patrick held the door open for him. 

“We didn’t need all these logs!” whined Patrick. “I don’t see why you had to chop up so many.” 

“Listen,” said Pete, carefully setting down the pile. “This place is cold and just because it’s got all these rooms and everything, doesn’t mean it has its drawbacks.” 

“You sound like everyone else.” 

Nick was still looking through the book. He fished around in the desk to see if there was any paper for him to draw. Using a sketchpad, he decided to trace the drawings in the book. 

“Hey Nick, you know where the others are?” asked Patrick. “We should probably come round and have dinner soon. It’s getting pretty dark out there.” 

Nick shrugged his shoulders. He continued to doodle while Pete and Patrick made a fire. Nothing was coming out like the drawings in the book so he decided to just draw whatever caught his eye. Nick used to love to draw when he was a little boy. His parents would buy him all sorts of paints, pencils, and paper for him to let him express his creativity as much as he could. He still drew every now and then but mostly it was as a hobby. Nick concentrated on his drawing, shading in and erasing all over the place. He didn’t hear Pete and Patrick leave and wasn’t paying attention to the time. 

It was dark outside when Nick looked out the window. He looked over at the clock. Five minutes to six. The whole cabin seemed eerily quiet. Nick looked at his finished drawing, a lovely tribute to his childhood pet rabbit. Oh Henry, Nick thought, how I miss you so. 

The window creaked open slowly, causing Nick to jump in his seat. He didn’t remember opening up the window but when he tried to close it, it wouldn’t shut all the way. After struggling to make it close, he let the cold air come through the cabin. What’s a little chill going to do anyway? He turned back his paper to his drawing but the paper just went flying off his pad. Rather than run after the pieces of paper, he sat in his seat and watched them fly into the woods. 

Nick’s hand began to twitch violently. He slapped it but it still twitched. His hand grabbed the pencil from the desk and pressed into the last piece of paper in his pad. He tried to take his hand off the pad but his hand just pressed harder. There was a sharp, intense pain that throbbed through his hand and into his right arm. It was just drawing a square over and over again. The pencil dug into the paper, poking through. Nick dropped the pencil on the ground and suddenly he could move his hand on his own. He looked down at what he drew and was confused. It was a rectangle drawn over and over again. Nick was spooked out over this slight possession. 

He looked over from his pad and saw the cellar door creak open. What was down there? He put the paper down and walked over to the cellar. Unlocking the chain, he knelt over it and lifted the door wide open. Looking down, all he could see was pitch black. It smelled foul down there. Probably an animal or something that had been left down there for years. Nick craned his neck down to see if there was anything worth looking down for. 

Just then, someone was trying to unlock the front door. Nick shot his head up and the cellar door slammed right on his fingers. Nick screamed, pulling his fingers out from under the door. Lifting the door up, he quickly slid his fingers out and the cellar door slammed shut. He fell backwards, startled by the strange and unusual creature that came from the cellar. Or did it come from the window? 

“What are you doing?” 

Alex and Miles had come back from a long hike in the woods to find their friend on the floor with a pad of paper on his head. Nick was still shaken from the cellar door but from the looks of the room, it all seemed so normal now. When he checked on the window, he saw that it was shut. Something was not adding up. 

“Wha?” 

“You’re on the floor,” said Miles. “I asked you what you were doing.” 

“I fell.” 

“You fell?” 

Nick’s hand trembled as he pointed at the cause of his worries. “It was the cellar door! There’s something in there!” 

Miles and Alex looked down at the door and turned to each other, before looking back at Nick. 

“The cellar door made you fall out of your chair?” Alex asked, not sure what to believe. 

Nick nodded his head.

Alex and Miles turned to each other again, stifling their laughter. Unable to hold it, they burst out in laughter. Nick crossed his arms and frowned. After hearing what he told them in his head, he felt like a fool to try to tell them about how his hand became possessed. Because they’d totally buy into that, he said to himself. 

“That’s impossible!” Alex gasped between bouts of laughter. “That’s just…” 

“What could possibly be down in that cellar? The boogeyman?” Miles teased. 

“But there’s something down there!” Nick protested. “The windows, they were open too!” He turned to try to show them but then he turned back. Miles and Alex waited for him to say something but he couldn’t find the words without sounding crazy. “I can’t explain it but I want to try…” 

“It’s probably just your imagination,” said Alex. “Sure, this cabin’s a bit on the scary side but doesn’t mean it’s not safe. You’re mind’s playing tricks on ya. Come on. Josh made dinner.” 

“Josh cooked?” Miles groaned and rolled his eyes. “I better keep a bucket on hand then.” 

Nick dusted himself off the floor. He looked back at the cellar door. Nothing was moving. But Nick knew he saw something. If he couldn’t see it with his naked eyes, he could certainly feel the presence in the room. Surely it wasn’t just him, was it? He picked the book back up and cursed to himself, dropping it down on the desk. As it hit the desk, a door shut on itself. Nick jumped and turned around to see the chains rattle underneath the cellar door. He was worried that maybe he did something wrong to disturb whomever or whatever was down there. Maybe the book wasn’t the only thing that brought upon a great and terrible evil…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milex sex, Evil Dead references, and that's why this chapter took me so long to write. 
> 
> I wanted to be able to approach this sex scene as tastefully as possible without being too x-rated. Therefore, I'd like for you all as readers to be left to your imagination with that particular scene. I'd like to thank doodlestrudel and horrormovieshoes for their advice with this chapter! Thank you for helping me find my voice with this! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :) xx

Josh had cooked a magnificent feast for all of his friends. There was an abundance of food for everyone to enjoy. With a delectable pot roast, a colourful palette of vegetables, and plenty of drinks to be shared, there was something for everyone. During dinner, while everybody ate, Josh stood up from his seat to make a speech. 

“So how did ya pull this off again?” Miles asked, pouring himself a glass of Merlot. “Whose cabin did ya have to rob to get this food?” 

“Jamie and I cooked this food for you. I’ve told you a thousand times already,” Josh replied, annoyed. 

“Still find that hard to believe,” Alex said, sipping his Merlot. 

Miles snickered. Josh glared at Alex and Miles before raising his glass up. “I’d like to make a toast. I just wanted to say…” 

“This pot roast needs more meat!” Matt shouted, garnering laughter from his mates. 

Bianca covered her face, embarrassed by her boyfriend’s gross behavior. Josh shook his head, proceeding to continue his speech. 

“I’d like to make a toast to friends.” 

Everyone put down their utensils and raised their glasses. 

“I just wanted to say,” Josh began, “that I’m so glad you are all meeting each other for the first time. Now I know there are those of you who have known me for a very long time.” 

Pete and Patrick grinned from ear to ear while William and Gabe smiled politely. 

“There are those who I’m formed a deep connection in a short time.” 

The rest of the Sexy Six nodded their heads in agreement. Bianca, unsure if he was referring to her or not, went along with the rest of the group and nodded with them. 

“So I guess what I really want to say is..uh…” 

Josh was at a loss for words. Everyone he loved was with him. Well, he didn’t exactly love Bianca, but everyone was here. All under one roof. Sure it wasn’t in the circumstances that he imagined them to be, but having everyone here made Josh happier than he had been previously. He wasn’t going to cry about it but the thought made him choke up. He thought of something to divert their attention from his misty eyes. 

“PARTY DOWN!” 

The perfect cover. Everyone cheered and hollered. Josh took a swig of his whiskey, wincing his eyes as the tears were held back. As their eating, drinking and merriment continued on, no one had heard something in the room over. 

Bianca was the first to turn her head and notice that the cellar door in the living room had swung open. She got up out of her seat, prompting everyone else to follow and see what was going on. All of them gathered around the door and looked down at what was in the cellar. Nick stayed in the back behind Matt and Jamie, remembering what had happened to him with the door earlier. No one was sure what they were looking at or for. 

“Why is it open?” asked Matt. “What do you think is down there?” 

“I think we should close it up,” Nick said quietly. “It’s probably just some animal.” 

Gabe snorted. “An animal? That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” 

Josh laughed along with him. “Yeah, what kind of animal would it be? A tiger?” 

Nick bit his bottom lip and frowned. Jamie patted his shoulder. 

“There’s something down there,” said Patrick. 

A faint noise came from down in the cellar, a low howling noise. Everyone stood around and just stared down, waiting for something to come out. 

“Who wants to volunteer and go down there?” asked William. “Hey Nick! Why don’t you go down there?” 

“No foockin’ way mate!” Nick cried. “You're best be hauling your arse down there!” 

“I sure as hell am not stepping anywhere near there,” said Bianca. 

“No one asked you,” Jamie groaned. 

“I’ll go down there,” Patrick sighed. “It’s my cabin technically.” 

After grabbing a flashlight from the kitchen, Patrick slowly walked down the stairs and navigated his way through the dark, damp cellar of the cabin. Drops of water dripped from the pipes that weaved its way throughout the cellar. The walls were covered in bricks and the staircase was just as stable as the bridge they had to cross on their way to the cabin. 

“Hey! We’re coming down with you!” 

Pete was making his way down with Jamie following close behind. The three huddled together and looked around in the cellar. They could smell something foul, like something was decaying. There were a lot of old relics in the cellar. A record player, a film projector. Patrick wondered what his uncle was keeping and why he had this all stored away. 

Growing up, Patrick didn’t know a whole lot about his distant uncle, other than he lived in a cabin and that he used to be an archeologist. Could this cellar be a deeper look into who this man really was? 

“Hey! A tape recorder!” 

Patrick went over to see what Jamie had found. Old school, he thought. The tape recorder was about the size of his head and had to be at least 30 years old. He checked to see what brand it was. Hamilton, Patrick said to himself. Definitely an 80’s relic if he saw one. He wondered if it even worked. There were tapes with it too. 

“Should we bring it up?” asked Jamie, looking at the cassette tapes. “Maybe there’s some Smiths on there.” 

“Alright! We could have a skeleton dance party to get in the spirit of this creepy cabin!” Pete cheered. 

Patrick wanted to see more of the cellar but a dance party sounded like more fun. Plus, it would take some edge off of everyone who had been getting weird vibes from the place.  
Back upstairs, everyone huddled around the fireplace telling funny stories while Jamie, Patrick, and Pete came back up with the cassette player and the tapes. Miles was the first to see the cassette player and get excited about it. 

“Alright! Now we can dance!” Miles said excitedly. 

“I dunno about that,” said Patrick. “We’d have to check these tapes out to see if there’s any music on them.” 

“Just please don’t play any Carpenters crap. If my ears wanted to bleed to death, I’d just pull them out of my head myself.” 

“Graphic much?” asked Bianca, sipping her gin and tonic. 

Josh rolled his eyes. 

“There was already a tape in here when I found it,” said Jamie, bring the cassette player in the middle of the floor. “Let’s see what’s on here.” 

Jamie rewound the tape while everyone moved around the room and sat in a big circle around the cassette player. Jamie hit the play button. At first, there was nothing on the tape for a few seconds. Then an elderly man’s voice spoke. 

“October 15th, 1981. I have retreated to a cabin far into the woods of England in order to find peace and tranquility from my work…” 

“Is this your uncle?” Gabe asked. 

“Nope. I haven’t a clue who this man is,” Patrick shrugged

“…removing myself from the madness and chaos of my latest archeological find, I’ve brought along with me the Narturom Demonto, Book of the Dead. Bound in human flesh, written in human blood, this book dates back to as early as the 1300’s…” 

"IT’S MADE OF HUMAN FLESH? GROSS!!” Bianca shrieked, nearly jumping out of her seat. 

Matt paused the tapes and held Bianca, rocking her back and forth. He murmured in her ear that there was nothing to worry about. She took a couple of deep breaths before she was able to calm down. 

“Why did you stop it?” asked William. “I want to learn more about this book.” 

“I think this is scaring Bianca, if you don’t mind,” Matt replied harshly. 

“Just skip a couple minutes of it and see what else is on it,” said Pete, pressing the fast forward button on the tape player. 

“Pete, no!” Patrick cried out. 

“…Kanda mortis. Rominator exta rammi…” 

“What the fuck is this?” Alex whispered. 

“I think this is from the book,” said Jamie, getting up to grab it. He opened it up, flipping through to follow along with the recording. “It is from the book!” 

“Brita fisko verata…Femurus toto noche…”

When he found the page the man was reading from, Jamie repeated the words to himself. 

“What’s he saying?” asked Gabe. 

“How the foock should I know?” asked Jamie. “You should be the one reading this, not me!” 

“Guys, can you stop reading from that book? I don’t feel good about it,” said Nick. 

“Yeah, can we stop listening to it?” Bianca pleaded.

“Kanda…Kanda….Kanda!”

“Someone, please shut that thing off!” Bianca’s voice shook. Her whole body trembled as she covered her ears. 

“Kanda! Kanda! KANDA!” 

“SHUT THAT FCUKING THING OFF NOW!!” Bianca screamed. 

Out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning struck the tree outside the cabin and a large branch smashed its way into the window. Grabbing the tape player from Jamie’s lap, Nick chucked the tape across the room. The tape smashed the wall and Bianca ran over to smash it up some more with her boots. Matt ran over to her and when he touched her shoulder, she stopped. She ran out of the room, up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

“The hell was that for?” asked William, marching over to Matt. “Seriously does she have no self-control?” 

“Don’t get mad at him!” Nick interjected, putting himself in front of Matt. “You guys wouldn’t stop playing that foocking tape!” 

“Well no thanks to you, it’s broken! So now we won’t know what it says!” 

“Wanna fight about it?” 

“Let’s tango then!” 

“Guys! Enough!” Jamie cut in and kept the two at bay. “Perhaps these other tapes have more recordings of the book that we could listen to.” 

“Jamie, you don’t get it! I don’t want to listen to them at all!” Nick protested. “And why were you reading the book out loud?” 

“I wasn’t reading the book out loud…” 

“Yes you were! I could hear you reading along with the tape! Why are you lying to me?” 

“Nick I-“ 

Nick didn’t wait to hear any more. He ran up to his bedroom as well. Jamie and Matt ran up to comfort Nick and Binaca respectively. With a window broken and the tape smashed, all that was left to do was to clean up the mess. William picked up the smashed tape while Josh and Patrick did their best to move the tree branch out of the window and pick up any shards of glass that were on the floor. While everyone else was helping straighten out the living room, Alex nudged Miles and glanced over at the door. Miles nodded and the two of them quietly went back up to their room. A few minutes later, they came back down with a couple of blankets and a flashlight in tow. 

“And where do you kids think you’re going?” asked Josh as he swept up the glass. 

“Mi and I were going to do some star gazing,” Alex replied. 

“But it’s only 8:23! Are you sure there’s enough stars out at this hour?” 

“Well it is getting darker earlier and earlier isn’t it?” asked Miles. “We won’t be gone too long, an hour tops!” 

“Just be careful please,” said Patrick. “The woods can get scary at this time.” 

Alex and Miles laughed off this remark as they left the cabin. They walked for a few minutes until they found a patch of grass that wasn’t completely covered in leaves just a ways away from the cabin. They were far enough so that no one could disturb them but still able to see the cabin from a distance. 

“You sure we should be going so far from the cabin?” asked Miles as he tried to find the cabin. 

“We should be fine,” Alex assured. “We’ve got our flashlights to help us track our way back. Plus it’s not terribly late either.” 

Alex laid out a couple of blankets for him and Miles to lie down on. Miles was right beside him, his arm over Alex’s shoulder as they looked up at the stars on this peaceful night. Miles and Alex had only gone on one other date since they’d officially became a couple. Every other time they’ve been together, they always had the Sexy Six with them. The distance also didn’t help either. If there was a way for one or the other to move out to London or Sheffield, it would eliminate that problem. But neither could take them away from their work. 

Alex would point out different constellations to Miles as he held his hand, stroking his knuckles. Miles marveled at how brightly the stars were shinning tonight. Sometimes he’d glance back at Alex as he was talking about each constellation. Miles wished he could buy all the stars in the world and name them all after Alex. His boyfriend deserved all of that and more in the universe. 

“But you know what my favorite constellation is?” Alex asked Miles. 

In a daze, Miles asked, “What?” 

“You.” 

Miles turned to Alex and smiled shyly. Alex cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. With his fingers in his hair, Miles pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Their kisses became less chaste and more passionate, tongues and lip nibbling. The mixture of Merlot and Obsession by Calvin Klein made Miles’ head spin. He didn’t know how far they were going to go tonight. It wasn’t as if sex was the last thing on his mind but the fantasies that played out in his head and being outdoors and making out underneath the stars was something that added to that element. 

“Oh god,” Alex moaned. 

Miles stopped. “You alright?” 

“I have to have you now.” 

Before Miles could say something, Alex had him pinned down and rubbed his hands up and down his torso. Miles’ eyes widened as Alex’s hands roamed all over his body. One by one, the buttons on Miles’ shirt were coming undone. Pulling it off himself, Miles sat up and watched Alex undress himself. Alex checked Miles up and down, liking what he was seeing. Miles could say the same too. 

“Al,” said Miles. 

“Yes?” 

“How do you want to do this?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I…I haven’t really been with anyone in so long and uh, I wasn’t sure if there was…” 

“Miles.” 

His eyes flickered up. 

“Mi, its okay. If you’d rather me be bottom, I’m totally okay with being-“ 

“I was wondering if I could bottom.” 

Alex blinked. Miles was shocked by how unsurprised his reaction was, seeing as how he just blurted it out of nowhere. 

“Okay,” Alex nodded. “We can do that. I’ll be gentle, seeing as how it’s our first time and everything. But I want to do something first.” 

“Okay.” 

Miles laid himself down on the blanket, watching Alex unbutton his jeans for him. He slowly tugged on each leg, revealing Miles’ grey boxer briefs. An interesting colour, Alex mused to himself. Carefully pulling them down, he took Miles’ hardened cock into his hands and began to stroke. Hands grabbing the blanket, toes curling up, Miles closed his eyes and kept moaning as he was closer to coming. He was being pushed to the edge, he could feel it. Alex had him right where he wanted. Wrapping his lips around it, Alex swirled his tongue around the top, sucking him off until Miles had come. 

As he undid his pants, Alex had thought he heard a deep voice within the woods. Ignoring it, Alex continued to remove the rest of his clothes. As he fished for the condom in his pants, Miles draped his arms around his neck and trailed kisses down his jawline. 

“Al,” said Miles breathless. “Take me.” 

“Oh Mi,” groaned Alex, pulling his face to his and kissing down his neck, leaving little bite marks. 

“Al, fuck,” moaned Miles. “Fuck, just take me now.” 

Miles got down on his elbows and knees as Alex approached him from behind, rubbing his shoulders nice and slow as his hands roamed down his back. With both hands on his hips, Alex trailed kisses along Miles’ back and whispered, “Tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” 

Miles nodded. Alex lined himself up and eased in, wanting to make sure that Miles was comfortable. Thrusting slowly, Alex held onto Miles’ hips. Miles closed his eyes and rolled his hips up. It was just how he wanted Alex to take him. 

“Mi,” Alex gasped, “You feel…so good…” 

“Alex, please, harder,” Miles whimpered. 

Alex began to buck his hips harder, his nails digging into Miles’ skin. Miles gripped onto the blanket tighter and was lost in his world, now in Alex’s world. Little beads of sweat trickled down their bodies. Alex went harder and rougher, per Miles request. Quite happy to oblige, Alex tugged on his hair and bit him, leaving little lovebites up and down his back. Yes, Miles thought, this was it. 

When Alex came, Miles stifled his moans into the blanket. Alex slowly pulled out and collapsed on the blanket. Miles rolled back over on his back, giving himself a minute or two to catch his breath. Everything was perfect for him. His first time with Alex was more than he could have asked for. He felt like he could walk on air after that. Alex drapped his arm across Miles’ chest and kissed his cheek. 

“Mi,” Alex breathed, brushing the hair out of his face. “Mi…” 

“Al..,” said Miles, kissing his lips. 

It was all they could say. For the next few minutes, they looked back up at the stars and held each other. It was a chilly evening but the sweat beads that trickled down their bodies could tell otherwise. All was peaceful in the woods. A bit too peaceful. Alex was starting to nod off until he felt Miles nudge his arms. 

“Alex! Wake up!” Miles whispered. “I heard something!” 

“Wha?” 

Alex sat straight up and looked around. There wasn’t a soul around. He could faintly see the cabin but all the lights appeared to be off. He jumped up from his seat when he  
noticed the fog coming in from…he didn’t know where the fog was coming from. 

“Al, look!” 

Looking in Miles’ direction, he saw a tallish figure walking away from the cabin. He couldn’t tell who it was. Alex guessed it was either Nick or Jamie just from the build of the figure. Something wasn’t right about them. They seemed to be under a spell, being led away into the woods. What could be in there? 

“JOOOOOOOOOOIN US!” 

A booming voice that filled the woods spoke out. It was enough to wake everyone up in a hundred mile radius. Alex jumped and grabbed Miles. 

“Wh-who was that?” Alex stammered, shaking. 

“I-I don’t know,” said Miles. “I don’t like that at all! We gotta get out of here!” 

“Wait! What about who’s going into the woods?” 

“You expect me to go out there and save them?” 

“They could be in danger, Miles! If we don’t go out for them, they might end up dead!” 

“Okay! Okay! We’ll go get them. But first, I think we should probably go back and get some-“ 

“NOW MILES!” 

“Alright! Alright! Can I at least put some pants on first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 15th, 1981 was not a date I picked randomly. It was actually the date The Evil Dead premiered in theaters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While one of the more scary chapters I've written to date, I can say that this was probably one of my easiest chapters for me to write. I hope you all enjoy it as the horror will only get amped up from this point on. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave any feedback! Thank you for your continued support! :) xx

Nick watched out from his window for Miles and Alex as they headed out into the woods. He was scared for them, worried they might stay out there too late. One couldn’t be certain of the creatures that lurk in the woods after dark. Their figures were growing smaller and smaller until he was no longer able to see them anymore. 

Everyone else had either left to their rooms or was helping Patrick clean up the mess in the living room. Nick flopped down on his bed and sighed. He wished he could go home now. Ever since they’ve arrived at the cabin, nothing seemed to go right for anyone. The cellar, his hand being almost possessed, the creepy tapes, and the window breaking. The fact that no one was willing to say that there were greater forces that could be undertaking this cabin had Nick frustrated. 

Nick was still mad at Jamie for reading the book. He knew better than to be tampering with something that delicate. He was the one who had it in his hands in the first place! How could Jamie be so stupid, Nick thought to himself. Though he wasn’t nearly half as angry with him as he was with William. Gabe wasn’t as bad but he really should’ve deked William when he had the chance. He couldn’t believe the way he attacked Bianca though. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Bianca wasn’t that terrible. Sure, personality needed work but they cared for each other and Matt was happy. 

He heard footsteps outside his door. Tiptoeing quietly, Nick pressed his ear against the door to hear who was out in the hall. 

“I could’ve done it. I totally could’ve taken him on!” William huffed. “Would serve him right for throwing that tape across the room.” 

“He didn’t have to be so rash about it,” Gabe quietly agreed. “I mean, can any of those guys just take a chill pill? They’re so…ugh.” 

“Nick just needs to stay away from me. I swear, I’m gonna give him the ol’ one two buckle my shoe if he tries to mess with me.” 

“William, please. It happened and it’s over. Can we just move on and not have to see them for the rest of the night? Tonight’s been a bust with this stupid book. I don’t know why we bothered to try to translate it if it was all on that tape.” 

Nick peered through the keyhole to see how close William and Gabe were. In the tiny hole, Nick couldn’t see their faces but he was able to see that Gabe was holding the book. What good was the book going to do them with no tape, Nick thought. They were wasting their time. 

“Did you get the tape player?” asked Gabe. 

“No, I think Patrick took it with him,” William whispered. “He’s probably going to be doing our job for us then. Overachiever…” 

“Well then let’s at least transcribe the words from the book from the tape. Can’t take all the credit without the book, right? Look, the pages are even folded over!” 

“Oh my god, that Jamie’s an idiot! Doesn’t he know that’ll ruin the state of the books?” 

William and Gabe laughed menacingly as they entered their room. Nick took a step back from the door. He was fuming. Oh, if he could just burst through the door and really sock it to William. He couldn’t understand what Josh saw in him. He was a terrible person. Fist clenched, he hit a hole in the wall. With the walls paper thin, Nick caused sizable damage and there was no way this could go unnoticed. He looked around the room, wondering if anyone outside the house heard him. Grabbing an old painting from the wall, he moved it to cover up the wall, hoping that Patrick won’t notice after they leave. 

“Joooooooooin us!” 

A low whisper came from inside the room and Nick looked around to see where it was coming from. He took the painting down and looked in the hole he punched. All he could see was pipes and wood. No dark spirits within the walls, Nick thought to himself. That was a relief. 

“Jooooooooooooin us!” 

The low whisper was now louder. Nick jumped and stepped away from the hole. He put the painting back and looked around furiously in his room to find where that voice was coming from. 

“JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIN US!” 

He turned to the window. The curtains were blowing out and the window was swung open. He didn’t remember opening them up and now the room was cold. Was the voice coming from outside? He looked out but all he could see was the woods in total darkness. He was worried what was taking Miles and Alex so long. He tried to close the windows but something stopped him. He couldn’t bring himself to close it. It was as if he wasn’t controlling his hands, just like earlier. 

“JOOOOOOOOOOOOOIN UUUUUUS!!” 

The voice was angrier this time. Nick was no longer in control of his entire body. Grabbing a robe from the coat rack, he quietly left his room and walked down the stairs. Tiptoeing down the stairs, no one seemed to be around on the first floor. He checked around again to make sure the coast was clear when he left the cabin. Locking the door and tying his robe tight, Nick went out and made his way into the woods. 

The leaves crunched underneath his slippers and the air was much colder. The light outside the cabin kept flickering on and off. Nick stopped when he came to the trees. He looked up at the twisted branches. He wondered how many hundreds of years these trees had stood on this earth. Oh, the stories these trees had to tell. He walked through the trees, brushing the branches out of his way. Further along he went until he found himself stopped in the middle of the woods. 

Nick felt something leave his body. Not a ghost, but some evil entity. He turned around and saw that the cabin was nowhere to be seen from where he was. He looked around and all he could see was trees for days. They came in all different shapes and sizes but they were all equally creepy to him. 

“Oi! Show your face!” Nick called out. 

No one answered. Nick called out again.  
“You brought me here so what d’ya want from me?” 

Still nothing. 

“You’re out there,” Nick said quietly, but with confidence. “You were out there in the cellar and you’re out in the woods. Show yourself. I say, show yourself, you wanker!” 

Nick waited for an answer. Nothing. Perhaps he scared the evil away. But how could a mere mortal frighten away such a powerful force using only his voice? He heard the rustling of leaves and twigs snapping. Nick spun around to find the source until he felt something touch his shoulders. He threw his hands up and let out a yelp when he saw a bright beam of light shine in his eyes. 

Bianca held the flashlight steady in her hand as she shone it in Nick’s face. She was just as surprised to find him here as he was to see her. Dressed in flannel pajamas and a fluffy robe, she was still feeling cold from the evening chill. She lowered her light down. 

“What are you doing out here?” Bianca asked. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Nick. 

“I asked you first.” 

“Well ladies first!” 

“I heard a voice. He kept calling out for me in my room. So I went outside and followed it here. Why are you out here?” 

“I heard something too and it led me here.” 

Bianca paused. 

“So it’s true,” said Nick. 

“What’s true?” asked Bianca. 

“There is a presence that lies in these woods. Something that only we can detect. But why?” 

“I think it’s those tapes…” 

"The tapes?” 

“We shouldn’t have listened to those damn tapes. The way that man’s voice graveled translating the words written in blood…I should’ve just destroyed them all…” 

“I don’t think the tapes are the only reason…” 

“DON’T DO IT!” 

Bianca and Nick turned quickly. They heard footsteps running towards the woods. Two lights were coming up closer and closer to them. 

“Alex! Miles!” Bianca gasped. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“And where the bloody hell are your pants?” Nick cried out. 

Alex and Miles had come in carrying their blankets they brought with them to the woods but only one of them was completely dressed. Alex looked over at his boyfriend who was noticeably wearing his briefs underneath the blanket had tied around his waist. At least his top half was decent. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“I couldn’t find me pants!” Miles protested, looking around at everyone’s confused faces. “Maybe a raccoon took them!” 

“We had our clothes all in one big pile!” Alex hissed. “How could they have possibly gone missing?” 

“Were you guys having sex in the woods?” asked Bianca. “Oh my god, that’s like a terrible idea! There’s nature all over!” 

“Not to mention a bug could crawl into your arse,” added Nick. 

“Will you both shut up?” Miles snapped. “We came out here looking for you! I just didn’t know that both of you were out here.” 

“Did you hear a voice too?” asked Bianca. 

“Like a low voice that sounds like it’s something from the devil’s lair?” asked Alex. 

“That’s the one.” 

“Oh dear god.” 

A branch snapped. No one was moving a muscle. They looked around to see which of the trees it was. There was no wind or anything. All was silent. Too silent. Another branch snapped. 

“Ouch! Something hit me!” cried Nick. 

Bianca’s eyes moved from side to side as Alex and Miles huddled together. Nick rubbed the back of his head, wondering which branch hit him.   
Nick felt something slithering between his feet. Trying to remain calm, he looked down at his feet. He thought it was a snake that was coiling itself between his feet but he was wrong. The vine twisted around Nick’s ankles tight. He fell over on his back, landing in the wet pile of leaves. He tried to pull the vines off his ankles but it just coiled tighter. 

“Help! Help!” Nick cried out as he was being dragged away from the group. 

Alex ran over and grabbed Nick’s hands. As the vines tugged tighter, Alex dug his heals into the ground and held on tight to Nick. His hands were shaking, palms were sweating, but Alex wasn’t going to let go. It was Alex’s turn to scream when he saw where the vines were taking them. Knowing full well he shouldn’t look behind him, he turned his head to see where his demise was leading him. 

The tree had a rather monstrous face. Its eyes were black and beady. No nose and a mouth covered in maggots and sap. The tree was hungry and it was getting a two for one deal dinner special. Nick’s hands were slipping from Alex’s grasp. At this rate, Nick was going to be tree steak. 

“Nick!” Alex called out. “I need to climb on top of you!” 

“Are you crazy?” Nick called out. 

“Just trust me on this! I know what to do!” 

Alex needed to think fast because the tree wasn’t going to waste any time with eating the two of them. Nick pulled Alex and allowed him to climb on top of his back. Alex held one of Nick’s ankles as he dug through his pocket to find a pocket knife. 

It was a Christmas gift from Nick last year. Alex didn’t understand why he thought it was a good idea to give him a knife but Nick assured him that it would come in handy one day. 

“You never know when you have to arm yourself,” Nick told him. 

The knife was still sharp. The handle was slick and silver. The handle was engraved in calligraphy. “Rat King.” It was an inside joke between him and Nick, one of the very few things they shared. 

Alex sawed the vine off of Nick’s ankles as furiously as he could. He could hear the tree cry out in pain as he cut. One ankle was free but as he cut the vine off the other, the tree pulled on Nick and Alex much faster. 

“Alex! This bloody thing’s gonna get us both!” Nick screamed. 

Alex sawed it off as fast as he could. With the last bit of the vine cut off, Nick and Alex fell to the ground as the tree continued to scream in pain. Alex helped Nick up off the ground as they ran away from the tree. As they got further and further away from it, they could no longer hear its screams. They were right back where they started in the woods. Nick wondered where Miles and Bianca had gone off to. Alex looked down at the knife and smiled to himself. 

“I told ya it’d come in handy,” Nick nudged to Alex. 

“Nobody messes with the Rat King,” Alex mused, twirling the knife in his hand before putting it back in his pocket. 

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!” 

Bianca’s scream was not far from them. Alex and Nick ran out to find where she and Miles could be. They stopped and looked up to see that Bianca was being pulled up by the branches of another possessed tree with a grotesque face, with Miles holding onto Bianca’s waist. 

“HELP US!” Miles cried out. 

Without hesitation, Alex ran towards the two of them and grabbed onto Miles’ legs. 

“GRAB ME LEGS!” Alex shouted. 

“ARE YOU MAD?” NICK SHOUTED BACK. 

“I’VE GOT THIS FIGURED OUT! JUST GRAB ME LEGS!” 

Nick ran forth and jumped up to grab Alex’s legs. Nick’s feet were just barely able to touch the ground as the tree tried to pull the four of them up. The combined weight was weighing the branches down. Nick wondered how this was going to help all of them get down safely off the ground. 

“Nick, I need you to grab me knife!” called out Alex. “Get me knife and climb up to cut the branches off!” 

“But I’m bigger than you mate!” Nick exclaimed. “Our body weight is going to be thrown off if I climb over you all!” 

“We trust you Nick!” Miles called down. “Just do what Alex says!” 

“AND GET MOVING!” screamed Bianca. 

Pulling himself up, Nick reached into Alex’s back pocket and found the knife. With the knife in his mouth, he began to climb up. He was carefully not to step on anyone as he made his way up. When he got to Miles, he kept muttering to himself why he didn’t put some damn pants on. As he climbed over everyone to get to Bianca, Nick was silently thanking his lucky stars that he wasn’t completely out of shape. 

When he reached the top and grabbed Bianca’s wrists, he looked the beast straight in the eyes. What he saw was more gruesome than any of the monsters he and the Sexy Six had encountered before. This tree was scarier than the one that tried to eat him and Alex. Its eyes were blood red and its face protruded out more. It was covered in green goop that dripped off its face and its mouth was filled with blood and ground up flesh. This tree could see the fear that was in Nick’s eyes. It was ready to feast on his soul. 

“Nick! Just do it!” cried out Bianca. 

Holding onto her wrists with one hand, Nick sawed off the thorny branches as fast as he could. It was harder to cut off than the vines were but Nick wasn’t about to give up that easily. He could hear Alex say something about his grip slipping but he couldn’t make out the exact words. He picked at the last bit of the branch that he couldn’t cut off and when he did, he closed his eyes as he made his fall. 

The ground was not as hard as it could have been thanks to the leaves but it was quite a drop. When Nick opened his eyes, he was sprawled all over the place with the others. Bianca sat up and pulled off the last bit of the branch that was around her wrists. She found blood on her hands and wrists. Nick looked around to find the pocket knife. It was nowhere to be found in the leaves. 

“We gotta warn the others!” Miles cried out, pulling on Alex to get off the ground. 

“But…the knife,” said Nick, pointing to the ground. 

“Who cares? Let’s go!” 

Before Nick could get up, he saw something silvery in the leaves. Digging through them, he found the pocket knife and put it in his pocket. As he ran to catch up with Miles and Alex, he saw that Bianca was struggling to get herself up from the leaves. He lifted her up and carried her out of the woods. 

With Bianca in Nick’s arms, the three men briskly walked out of the woods as fast as they could. They couldn’t feel anything or anyone that was behind them but there was no telling whether or not some random tree was going to try to drag them away again. Everything was looking foggy and no one could remember it being this way when they left the cabin. It seemed to take them forever to get them back to the cabin. 

When they reached the cabin, the front porch light was now back on. Alex pounded on the door repeatedly, crying out for someone to open the door for them. Miles looked for the keys above the door. He fumbled through each and every key to try to open the door but none of them seemed to work. Nick looked behind him and could feel something was getting closer. A dark chill was racing towards the four. 

Before Miles could open the door, he dropped the keys on the ground. As he went to pick them up, someone reached out and grabbed his wrist. Before Miles could strike, Josh pulled him inside and hurried the others inside the cabin. As Alex slammed the door shut, the evil presence groaned and went away. 

Josh went into the kitchen to get some tea for everyone as Alex and Miles sat on the couch, holding each other. Nick carried Bianca over to the couch and sat her upright. Matt came rushing in the living room and ran to her side. His eyes were watering, checking her vital signs to make sure that she was alright. He saw the blood and ran his thumbs over the wounds on her wrists and hands. 

“Bloody hell!” Matt cried out, trying to refrain from crying. “Who did this to you?” 

“What did this to me,” Bianca corrected him, her voice hoarse. “The woods did this. They did this to all of us.” 

“It’s true,” Alex agreed. “The woods…they tried to eat us.” 

“Mate, woods don’t just eat people,” Matt shook his head. “Now Bianca, who did this to you? I’ll find the bloody bastard and bash his skull.” 

“Matt, it was the woods!” Miles cried out, standing up from his seat. “What can’t you get through your head that those damn trees are pure evil? They tried to eat your girlfriend and the lot of us and you don’t believe us?” 

“Of course I don’t believe that horseshit! Especially when you’ve got no pants on!” 

Miles looked down at his legs. He had almost forgotten that his pants were somewhere out in the woods. Probably eaten by one of those demon trees, he thought to himself. He wasn’t about to go put any pants on right now. 

“I can explain…” 

“Did you guys have sex in the woods?” 

Miles was silent. 

“That’s what I thought. Please put some pants on. And there are no demon trees!” 

“What’s going on here?” asked Jamie, walking down the stairs and into the living room with Patrick and Pete. “What’s this about demon trees and sex in the woods?” 

“Sounds like a Bad Brains song if you ask me,” said Pete. 

“Jamie! Thank god!” Nick came over to Jamie and hugged him tightly. He began to cry. “Jamie, it’s the book. You read from the book along with the tape and now the woods are after us.” 

“I’m sorry Nick. I shouldn’t have done that. Even if I read just a few words. I’m sorry.” 

Nick stopped crying and looked at Jamie with scared eyes. 

“Jamie…it was those damn tapes,” Nick’s voice faltered. “After we listened to those damn tapes, the woods tried to eat me. Where are the rest of the tapes? Where’s the book?” 

“I haven’t seen the book since we played the tapes,” said Jamie. “Patrick and Pete took the tapes and…well…” 

Bianca and Nick turned to Pete and Patrick. Pete’s eyes averted away while Patrick looked down at the floor. Josh walked in and was confused as to why the sudden awkward silence. 

“Someone want to tell me what’s the deal?” asked Josh. “Aside from Miles not wearing pants because he had woods sex with Alex.” 

Alex covered his face as Miles got up to find another pair of pants. 

“Pete. Patrick,” said Bianca. “Where are the tapes?” 

Pete and Patrick said nothing. 

“What did you do with them?” 

They said nothing. Bianca gritted her teeth.

“What. Did. You. Do?” 

Patrick and Pete tried to run up the stairs but were blocked off by Miles. They tried to go to the front door but Jamie and Nick were there to block it off. Running to the kitchen, they were stopped Josh, who was still holding the tea kettle full of boiling hot water. 

“Answer the girl,” Josh growled. “Where’s the fucking tapes?” 

“I just wanted to know if my uncle was on them,” Patrick admitted, his voice quivering. 

“Patrick!” cried Pete. 

“So you’re to blame for the woods nearly killing us!” Miles ran up to Patrick, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. “You stupid foolish man! Tell me why I shouldn’t just throw you outside and feed you to the trees?” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Patrick began to cry. “I just wanted to know if my uncle had any connection to the book! Why else would these tapes be in his basement? I just wanted to find answers! Just please let me go! Please don’t hurt me!” 

“Guys,” said Jamie. “Come look.” 

Everyone gathered around to check out what Jamie saw. Their jaws dropped. In the distance, where the road that lead to the bridge they took, it had been evaporated by a dense fog that had the cabin surrounded like a moat. Jamie tried to open the door to get a better look outside but the door was completely shut. The sky was now pitch black, almost sticky like black treacle. The moon, once full and bright, was nowhere to be seen. The evil was coming for them. Every single one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback, as it's always appreciated! Thank you!! :) xx

“Oh my god. What are we gonna do?” Pete panicked. “We’re trapped in this cabin and no one knows we’re here.” 

“The woods know we’re here,” said Nick. 

“This isn’t a joke! Okay, we need to get out of here. It’s not like we’re completely stuck here forever, right?” 

“Dude, I couldn’t get any of the doors to open,” said Jamie. “It’s like they’re stuck on the inside.” 

“Well push harder!” Pete snapped. 

“Has anyone seen Gabe and William?” asked Josh. “We gotta get everyone together. No one’s getting left behind.” 

Nick, Jamie, Matt, and Bianca rolled their eyes over this remark. 

“Well what about fending for ourselves mate?” asked Miles. “We can’t wait around for people who may or may not be in this house, ya know.” 

“We’ve been here this whole time.” 

Miles jumped when he saw Gabe and William looking down from the staircase, dressed in matching velvet robes and slippers. The sight gave Nick and Jamie shivers. They descended down the stairs in an elegant manner, almost unaware of the madness that had ensued earlier. Gabe was holding the book in his hands, standing close to William. 

“We’ve heard everything,” said William, nonchalantly. “And I think it’s preposterous that you can’t open any of these doors in this cabin. If there really was some evil spirit in this cabin, surely it’d be giving us all a mindfuck, now wouldn’t it?” 

Jamie wasn’t entirely sure if any of what William said made sense or if William was really that intelligent and it went over his head. 

“So open the door again,” said William. “Let’s see if the evil dead really are messing with us.” 

Without hesitation, Jamie opened the door. It swung wide open, no struggle whatsoever. Outside, everything appeared to look calm. Nick poked his head out and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He knew things were running amuck in the woods and in the cabin. They were playing a trick on him, those sneaky rat bastards. 

“See? Everything’s fine,” William assured everyone. “But since we’re all up, who’s down for a little card game? It’ll be nice to take the edge off of all this evil spirit nonsense.” 

“Your face is nonsense,” grumbled Jamie as he slammed the door. 

While Josh and Pete went outside to chop up some more wood, everyone else had gathered around in the living room to play some cards. Bianca watched out for Josh and Pete from the window while Miles, Alex, Nick, William, and Gabe sat around and played Go Fish. Meanwhile, Patrick and Jamie were off in a corner of the room going through the book and tapes. 

“Should we even be doing this?” Jamie asked, flipping through the pages. “I feel like we’re just gonna be pissing off more evil spirits if we keep playing them tapes.” 

“I need to know if my uncle is on one of these tapes,” said Patrick, putting a tape in the tape player. “I don’t see why he would have all of these around in that cellar.” 

“Maybe there’s something he never told you about the cabin and so he hid it from you all these years. Do you know if your uncle had anyone else using his cabin before him or maybe even after him?” 

“Well..,” Patrick stopped to think as he rewound the tape. “I do remember him lending the cabin to a colleague of his years before I was born. So perhaps the guy we heard on the first tape was him. And I’m pretty sure that while you guys were away, it was the same person on it too.” 

“What did he say? Who was this guy?”

“He never gave a name. He was just some guy. There wasn’t any more translations of the book and if there were, I didn’t have the book. William did. It was all very cryptic and just…I don’t know, it was really strange. But there was a guy afterward that took over the cabin after my uncle passed on.” 

“Do you remember who it was?” 

“Haven’t a clue. The only thing I knew about him was that he was a locksmith in the Yorkshire area. Helped around with the cabin a lot and so I guess my family gave him an extra key for him to use it as he pleased. Funny, I haven’t heard back from that guy in…how long has it been? Maybe six weeks. Oh my god, it’s coming back to me! Edgar was his name! And he was a locksmith in Sheffield! Maybe you knew him?” 

Jamie’s jaw dropped. The locksmith. The same one who helped fix the locks on the shop. The same one who left the book for Jamie to find. The same one who hasn’t been seen or heard from in weeks. Pieces of the puzzle were coming into play but Jamie wanted to be sure before he solved it. 

“Patrick, what more did this guy say? Your uncle’s colleague, I mean. What else did he say on the tapes?” Jamie asked. 

Patrick pursed his lips. “It was all just ramblings. He just talked on and on about how these books were like some sort of portal into the gates of hell and just…how he sort of unlocked it. It was really sad too. He was in this cabin with his friends and one by one, they all went mad and just...” 

Jamie’s eyes widened. “Mad” was a nicer way of saying…

“Patrick,” Jamie’s voice shook. “Your uncle. How did…how did he die?” 

“My uncle?” asked Patrick, slightly confused. “Well, no one really talks about it. He passed away almost 10 years ago and everyone still changes the story. I’ve heard that he got in a car accident and then I’ve heard he fell off a cliff. But about two years ago, my aunt said that it was the voices in his head that drove him to his death, literally driving him off a cliff and letting whatever demon that possessed him take control and just manifest itself. Or she was just drunk on the Moscato, who really even knows.” 

Jamie stood up, took the tape recorder out of Patrick’s hands and chucked the player across the room. Jamie went over to pick it up off the floor and threw it at the refrigerator in the kitchen. Patrick ran over to Jamie, trying to grab the dented tape player from Jamie’s hands. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Patrick cried out. “My uncle could be on that tape!” 

“And your uncle could’ve been waking up the evil dead, ya know?” Jamie snapped. “Patrick, wake up! We’ve just unleashed some pissed off spirits who probably want to fuck with us and you think listening to these tapes is gonna help us?” 

Patrick stomped his foot. “I want some closure as to what happened to my uncle!”

“News flash mate: your aunt wasn’t drunk, she was bloody well right! And that locksmith guy? That’s who gave me the bloody thing in the first place! And now that I’ve read from it and you’ve played the damn tapes, we gotta get rid of this bloody thing once and for all!” 

Patrick laughed. Furious, Jamie continued to smash the tape player with his foot until there was nothing but smashed up parts on the floor. Patrick stopped laughing when he saw what Jamie did. 

“Oh, you were serious?” asked Patrick. 

“Of course I was serious!” Jamie cried. 

“Well, now how do we destroy this book? You broke the tape player.” 

“Shite…” 

“And where the hell are we going to find another tape player now? I bet we can’t find another one in the basement! Nice going, Jamie.” 

As stupid as it was of him, Jamie also felt as if he was doing Patrick a favour. No one should have to hear a loved one suffering. But they also needed to know how to get rid of the evil and the only way that was to be done was through the book. Since the book was the key, there was probably a tape that had a way to figure out how to defeat the evil. Now Jamie was starting to feel like a wanker. 

“Well, now I have to find a tape player somewhere in this house!” Patrick announced, retreating up the stairs to his room. “Because tape players are so common in this crappy cabin!” 

Everyone watched as Patrick marched up to his room and slammed the door. Josh and Pete had just came in when they saw Patrick go up to his room while everyone else resumed what they had been doing. 

“What did you do?” asked Josh. 

“What makes you think I did something?” asked Jamie. 

“Because Patrick looks upset,” said Pete, fixing the fire and setting the wood down.

"So I may have destroyed the tape player we found in the cellar,” Jamie admitted. “But that’s only because playing any more of those tapes is only going to make things worse!” 

“You’re the one who read out loud from the book,” said Josh. “I heard you reading from it!” 

“I was reading along with the tape! Plus I’m not the only one who read from that book! William and Gabe probably read from that book!” 

“Jamie, don’t point this blame on anyone else. Look, I know bringing forth my old friends and new friends is a little weird for everyone but can’t you learn to get along with everyone?” 

“I don’t know, Josh. Can I learn to do anything with you around?” 

“Should I be leaving?” asked Pete, feeling awkward. 

“No Pete,” said Josh, “maybe you should stay.” 

“You know Josh, how come you had to tell the others about where Nick and I were?” asked Jamie, sternly. “Did you think that perhaps some things were better off without involving everybody?” 

“They were worried about you!” Josh argued. “What was I to tell them? You weren’t answering your phone!” 

“I needed a break from them! What didn’t you get with not telling them where we were?” 

“And you got your break! But this book is a pressing issue that we ALL need to take care of! You think that just because you got stuck with it, it has to be done on your terms?” 

“Because this isn’t your guys’ problem, it’s my problem!” 

“Well if you think you know what to do with the damn book, then leave!” 

“Fine!” 

Jamie stormed out of the kitchen and ran up to retrieve all his belongings he left in the room Nick and Josh were sharing. Fixing the problem himself, Jamie thought to himself. That’s exactly what he was going to do. He’ll get Nick and the two of them will drive out of the woods with the book and chuck the damn thing into the nearest lake. That’ll take care of the damn thing. Afterward, Jamie was going on a vacation. Somewhere far away. Montana seemed like a good place to go. It was far away from everyone and no one would think to go look for him there. He was so sick of everything that was going on and sick of just about everyone. 

As Jamie packed the last of his belongings, he looked around for the book. He didn’t have it with him, thinking he must have left it in the living room. Not a problem, Jamie thought. He needed to get Nick anyway. Slamming his suitcase shut, he marched down the stairs to find the Narturom Demonto. 

The card game was still going on when Jamie came downstairs, with Bianca joining the game. Josh and Pete poked at the fire with Patrick resting his head on Pete’s shoulder. Nick sat quietly at the window with his back turned to everyone. The sky had gone to pitch black. There was no way Nick was going to want to drive out this late at night. Jamie looked around at everyone and thought about how selfish he was being. These people had dropped everything to be there for Jamie and he was feeling like an asshole. Maybe he shouldn’t act so fast on this plan, Jamie thought. 

“What do you want, Cook?” Josh asked coldly, not looking at him. 

Jamie took a deep breath. He didn’t want to admit that he was wrong because he felt like he wasn’t wrong. However, if things were going to get smoothed over, he was going to have to bite the bullet and be a big boy. 

“Look guys,” Jamie sighed. “I just…Look, I came down here to apologize to you all.” 

Pete and Patrick turned around. Josh still had his back towards him. 

“Patrick, I’m sorry for smashing the tape player across the kitchen like that. I wasn’t thinking clearly. Pete, I’m sorry if I’ve ever been an asshole to you today.” 

“Thank you Jamie,” said Patrick. “I appreciate that.” 

“It’s very mature of you to be upfront with us like that,” said Pete. “But do know you haven’t really been a jackass to me, but I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.” 

Jamie nodded and smiled. He turned to Josh, who was now facing him. 

“Josh,” said Jamie. “I’m sorry I’ve been a bad friend to you lately. You wanted to bring us all together and I should’ve been more welcoming to your friends. I’m an asshole.” 

“We all knew that,” William snorted. 

Jamie ignored this. “Come on Josh, you can’t be mad at me forever.” 

Josh said nothing. 

“Do you forgive me?” 

Josh paused. “I don’t know.” 

Jamie hung his head in defeat and went to the couch. 

“You got any three’s?” William asked. 

“Go fish,” said Bianca. 

“Ugh, it’s like I shouldn’t even bother asking you!” 

William slapped his hand down on the deck and picked up a card. Gabe rolled his eyes at how overdramatic his boyfriend was. Every game, he thought to himself. 

“Hey Miles,” said Gabe. “You got any-?” 

“Queens?” 

Gabe looked down at his deck. He was going to ask Miles for queens. He then looked over at Nick. He wasn’t looking at him or Miles. How did he know what he wanted to ask? 

“Go. Fish.” 

Miles looked down at his hand and there were no queens. He didn’t say ‘go fish’ to Gabe though. He still went ahead and drew the card. 

“William,” said Matt, his voice shaking. “Do you-“ 

“Have any two’s?” 

Matt jumped when he heard Nick finish off his question. William looked at his pair of two’s in his hands. 

“Go ahead.” 

William slowly pulled the two’s from his hand. 

“Give them to him.” 

William held onto the cards, unable to pass them along to Matt. 

“GIVE HIM THE DAMN TWO’S, WANKER!” 

What came out of Nick’s mouth was not Nick’s voice. Rather, it was a dark, robotic voice. Nick’s head twisted around slowly, his eyes rolled back into his head and grinning menacingly. He rolled his head around and around. He stood up from his chair and began to float up. His arms were stretched out, ready to grab someone.   
Everyone jumped up. Cards were flying everywhere and Josh almost fell over into the fireplace. They backed away from Nick, holding onto one another. Not knowing who to go to, Josh went to Jamie. Jamie hooked his arm to his as they watched their friend become something else.

“FOOLISH MORTALS! WHO DARES TO OPEN THE NARTUROM DEMONTO AND AWAKEN US ALL FROM OUR SLUMBERS?” 

William couldn’t bear to look at Nick’s body convulse and twist as he floated. Gabe covered William’s eyes with his hands, watching in horror. The hairs on his arms were standing up and his heart was racing so fast, he thought his heart was going to burst out. 

“ALL OF YOU WILL PAY! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE YOUR SOULS DRAGGED TO HELL WHERE YOU SHALL BURN FOR ALL ETERNITY!” 

Black goo was dripping from Nick’s lips and his eyes were now bloodshot. His body twitched as he stayed afloat in the air and then he suddenly went down on the floor. His body lay still on the floor. No one dared to go up and see if he was okay. Instead, they all cowered in fear over the strange possession that had taken hold of Nick. 

“What…the foock?” Alex gasped. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Gabe muttered. 

“Is he okay?” asked Matt. “Someone needs to check on him.” 

Jamie stepped out of the group and approached Nick’s lifeless body slowly. Josh took a few steps behind Jamie and watched over as he got closer to Nick. His body turned a greyish-lilac colour, his fingernails a rotten yellow. He crouched down to his level to see if he was still conscious. Nick was still breathing, but it was irregular. Jamie reached out to touch his hand. 

Nick’s eyes opened. They were white and cloudy. He tried to grab Jamie’s ankle but wasn’t quick enough. As Jamie backed away quickly, Nick stretched his body out. You could hear the bones that were cracking in his body. As he stood up, no one could recognize the man that was once Nick. It was as if the evil had completely manifested in itself, harbouring in Nick’s body and transforming it into something else. Whatever Nick was now, it was grotesque and scary. He shuffled towards the group and they scattered away from him. 

While everyone else was running away from Nick, Miles ran up from behind him and hit him in the head with a frying pan. Nick fell face down on the ground. When he went to check on Nick, he didn’t move. Out of curiousity, William walked over to him and knelt down on the ground. When he went to reach out for him, Nick’s cloudy eyes opened up and a menacing grin spread across his face. A pencil in his hand, he stabbed it straight into William’s foot. He dug the pencil deeper and deeper into his foot, William in immense pain.   
When Miles tried to hit him again, Nick smacked the frying pan out of his hands and shoved him aside. He hit his back on the bookcase and it toppled over. Nick rose and shuffled over to Miles, the bloody pencil in hand. Alex rushed over to his side but was pushed aside. He crawled on the floor to help Miles get himself out from underneath the bookcase.   
As Nick got closer to the two of them, he held the pencil over his head. 

WHACK! 

Josh stood over Nick’s fallen body, still holding the log in his hands. Aside from William, who was still wounded, and Patrick, who had went to check on him, everyone else had gathered around Nick’s lifeless body. 

“Okay,” said Josh, tossing aside the log. “Who’s gonna help me put this body away?” 

“He’s not dead!” Jamie cried out. 

“Well, whatever he is, that sure as hell wasn’t Nick! If we’re gonna protect ourselves, we gotta keep him away from us! Now, who’s going to help me carry him into the cellar?” 

“I got this,” said Matt, grabbing Nick by the legs. “Jamie, unlock the cellar door for us!” 

Jamie nodded as he ran over to the cellar door. He unhooked the chain that was keeping the cellar door shut as Josh and Matt hauled Nick’s lifeless body over. They carried him over, holding him over the dark cellar. 

“How should we put him in there?” asked Matt. “Like should we slide him down the stairs like a bobsled or should we just toss him down like a sad sack of garbage?” 

“Is this question really necessary?” asked Jamie in disgust. 

“Well we don’t want him to be like dead if this whole evilness gets outta his body!” 

Nick woke up once more and began to shake violently in the grasps of Josh and Nick. They tried to hold him down but he just grew more violent. Dropping him, Nick’s body tumbled all the way down the stairs. 

“Shut the door! Shut the door!” Josh exclaimed. 

Jamie did as he was told, wrapping the chains around the door. As he fumbled to lock the door up, he could feel the door begin to shake as Nick tried to push it open. 

“JOIN US! JOIN US!” 

Josh and Matt sat on the door so that Nick wouldn’t try to break through. Jamie locked up the door and the three of them stepped away from the cellar door. Nick was still crying out and trying to push the door open. After a few minutes, Nick stopped and retreated down the stairs. Everyone who didn’t believe at first knew very well what was going on now. The evil had made its way into the cabin and the only thing they could do was hope that it won’t try to break out of the cellar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my more difficult chapters to write, seeing as how dramatic (or maybe overly dramatic) this one is. Quite emotional and violent as well. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy it and any feedback is appreciated as always! Thanks!! :) xx

William’s foot wasn’t looking too good. Even with the slippers on, it wasn’t enough to protect his foot from getting stabbed by a pencil. Patrick had William lay down on the couch and took the slipper off of William’s foot slowly. There was a dark spot on the slipper where Nick drove his pencil in and now there was a hole the size of a nickel on William’s foot. It had not stopped bleeding and when Patrick checked the back of the foot, it looked as though Nick tried to puncture his whole foot. 

“The lead..,” William groaned. “The lead is in there.” 

“I’m gonna get some tweezers,” said Miles, rushing to the bathroom. “Josh, I’m gonna need you to dress this wound. Patrick, we’ve got this.” 

Patrick stepped away and allowed the hematologists to continue checking on William’s foot. William had his head rested on Gabe’s lap. He stroked William’s hair out of his eyes and kissed his temple, assuring him that it was going to be okay. 

“I’ve got the tweezers. Josh, tell me you can fix this. This foot looks to me like we’ve got a big mess on our hands,” said Miles, sterilizing William’s foot. 

“ERUGH!” William cried out. “My foot!” 

“Hold still,” snapped Miles. “It’s the only way we can make this wound clean.” 

“Guys, what are we going to do about the cellar?” asked Matt. 

“We’re not worried about the cellar right now,” said Josh. “It’s not doing anything to harm us.” 

Jamie clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. 

“Those noises...,” Bianca stammered, eyes glancing over at the cellar door. 

The cellar door was open slightly. All that you could see was a pair of red bloody eyes, with grey fingertips poking out and heavy breathing. Nick’s once bright and pearly smiles was replaced with a yellowish, devilish grin that lurked on his victims. 

“He’s making those noises!” Bianca cried out. 

“Can’t you just ignore him like the rest of us?” Josh snapped, dressing William’s wound. 

“You can, but I can’t! Just look at him!” 

“Don’t look at him! That’s what he wants!” 

“Josh, can’t you just leave her be?” Matt cut in. “She’s got every right to be terrified! Any one of us could be next!” 

“If we’re on that sort of subject,” said Bianca, her voice not as weak anymore. “I guess I should come clean about something.” 

“Bianca, I don’t think,” Matt tried to reach out for her arm. 

“Matt, please. They need to know! They’re your friends.”

“What do we need to know?” asked Alex. 

“About the stories.” 

“What stories?”

“The stories about you guys. Where those all came from and how everyone seemed to know who you were.” 

Matt looked at Jamie and Alex nervously. Jamie’s hands were still in fists but they weren’t as tight. Alex covered his mouth, unsure of what Bianca was talking about. 

“Guys, I was the one who sold you guys out to the press about the Sexy Six. I’m the one who blabbed about your adventures. I’m sorry I told but I came out to England for a better life and opportunity struck when this handsome fellow,” Bianca turned to Matt and smiled before she continued on. “When he came in to the pub one night and told me all these horror stories. I knew they had to be real. It wasn’t something you could make up, especially when you’ve got a fake foot from zombie plague.” 

Matt chuckled but when he saw no one else was laughing, he stopped. Bianca was still talking. 

“But yes, it’s my fault you guys are celebrities and I was going to do it again after you guys figured out what to do with the book.” 

“You’re a reporter?” Miles shook his head in disbelief. “I thought you were just a waitress?” 

“I had to find a way to support myself and then Matt came in and told me all about the Sexy Six and well…there was this local paper, The Sheffield Star and-“ 

“You sold us out to that piece of rubbish?” Alex squeaked. 

“They were the only ones who would believe me! They were the only ones who were going to run with the story and give me credit! They actually paid me a pretty fucking penny! Every other paper thought that I was a madwoman!” 

Matt’s hands were shaking. Bianca had told him she told one paper about the Sexy Six. He didn’t know about how many other outlets she told, or how much she got paid. Hell, she never mentioned anything about money. But what hurt him the most was that she was willing to sell out his friends again. She was going to do it again. 

“Matt?” 

Matt went over to the window. 

“Matt, I’m so sorry.” 

Matt banged his fist on the window. Everyone was startled. 

“You sold my friends out,” he said quietly. 

“I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t mean to, is that it?” Matt asked, raising his voice. “You didn’t think that I was going to let you get away with it if I only let you sell us out to more than one reporter, eh?” 

“Wait, so you knew she said something about us?” asked Jamie. 

“Jamie, this is neither here nor there,” said Matt. “Yes, she told me she told someone and I’m sorry I kept that from you guys. But I was under false pretenses that my girlfriend was only using me and this whole trip so that she can further herself as a journalist.” 

“Matt, I’m sorry! You know that I love you!” cried Bianca. 

“No! If you loved me, you’d be able to do more than just use my friends for your bait! I can’t believe I trusted you!” 

“But I love you!” 

Matt bit his lip. He took a deep breath and wondered to himself what he was going to do. Breaking up with her in front of all his friends would be humiliating for her. However, she could not stay here now. She had to leave, but who would be willing to take her? Where would she go? 

“Bianca, you need to leave,” Matt said quietly. “You need to leave now.” 

“Matt, is it even a good idea for her to be traveling out at this late at night?” asked Jamie. 

“Look, she can’t stay! I’ll drive her out of her, put her in a hotel and just…” 

Matt looked back over at Bianca. She couldn’t look up at him. She just hung her head in regret. 

“Listen Jamie. She just can’t stay. And if that means I’m gonna have to take her meself, so be it. Bianca, go grab your things. I’m taking you to the nearest hotel or whatever. Be down in five.” 

With a nod, Bianca did as she was told and went up to her room to retrieve her belongings. Gabe was still sitting with William. He wasn’t looking any better with his foot bandaged up. He looked worse. His skin was becoming paler and his eyes were dilating. 

“Guys,” William rasped. “I don’t feel well.” 

“You look sick,” Gabe agreed. “Maybe you should lay down in bed. Rest is what you need.” 

“Uhhh…” 

Gabe helped William up on his feet and walked him up the stairs to their room. As they were entering their room, Bianca was leaving hers, bags in tow and ready to go. She descended the staircase, not looking up at Matt. Matt watched her walk down the stairs, a solemn look on his face. As angry as he was with her, he was sad to see her go, sort of hoping that she’d stay. But nonetheless, it was for the best that she get out, especially with all that’s been going on this evening. It wasn’t safe for her and as much as he wanted to hate her for deceiving him and his friends, keeping her safe was his priority. 

“I’m ready,” said Bianca. 

“Okay,” said Matt, taking one of her bags. Before he left, he asked everyone, “I’ll give you a ring when I’m getting back. Do you guys need anything while I’m gone?” 

“Just be careful out there,” said Miles. “Both of you. You don’t know what could still be in those woods.” 

Matt nodded before he closed the door. Miles, Alex, and Jamie went over to the window and watched Matt and Bianca get into the car. As the car drove away, they saw it disappear into the woods. It looked as if it didn’t really drive away, but rather vanish. 

“Where do you think they’re going?” asked Alex. 

“You think they know a way out of here?” asked Jamie. 

“The things I saw in those woods tonight…I don’t know if they take effect on those who truly believe in the evil but it’s still there. The evil isn’t just in that cellar. It’s still out there.” 

“We can only hope they can make it out alive,” said Miles, holding Alex’s hand. 

The three of them turned to see that they were the only ones still in the living room. They walked over to the cellar door, keeping their distance in case demon Nick tried to scratch his way out of the door. 

“What’s going to happen to Nick?” asked Jamie, worried. 

“We’re gonna save Nick,” said Alex. “No one in the Sexy Six gets left behind. You didn’t fail me when I turned into a vampire and we didn’t leave Matt behind when he became a zombie. This will be just like the other times.” 

“Even after I was a righteous twat?”

“Jamie, it’s frustrating at times, but we know you’re not a tosser. It happens, losing sight of who you are and I’m sure the fame wasn’t easy for you.” 

“And we really are sorry for not being more sympathetic about it too,” said Miles. “But don’t think that you’re ever burdening us if you find some weird shite like a book from the dead. We’re always going to help each other.” 

“You’re our brother,” Alex nodded. “We’re all this weirdo family now of supernatural slayers and we’re going to finish what we’ve unleashed, even if we were stupid enough to summon it in the first place.” 

Jamie brought Alex and Miles in for a hug. He was feeling much better now that they were able to clear the air. The thing about these events was that it was able to bring them more closure on the deeper problems the group was facing individually. He felt gratitude for the group. But there was still work that had to be done. Nick needed to be turned back to normal and fast. 

“Enough of the love for now, we gotta get Nick back to normal,” said Miles. 

“But how? I destroyed that tape recorder and there’s probably not another one in this bloody cabin,” said Jamie. 

“But we do have three cars here, don’t we?” Alex suggested. 

“Do you think any of them have a working tape recorder in them?” asked Miles. 

“There’s a one in three chance at least one of them does and I know Bianca’s car has a tape recorder in there.” 

“But Matt took her car, remember? So that leaves us with two cars.” 

“Nick’s car has a tape recorder!” Jamie exclaimed, doing a happy dance. “We can go in his car and-“Jamie stopped dancing and the smile turned into a frown. “Oh shite, he’s got the keys and he’s you-know-where.“ Jamie pointed to the cellar door. 

“Foock,” sighed Miles. “Do you know if Josh has a tape recorder in ‘is?” 

“Nope, he doesn’t.” 

“Foock.” 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” 

A scream came from upstairs. There was pounding on the door and then someone darted out of the room, locking the door. Gabe came down running before he tripped and took a tumble down the stairs. He grabbed Miles by the shirt and shook up. 

“What did you do to him??” Gabe cried out, shaking Miles. 

“Do to whom?” asked Miles, confused. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND, YOU PHONEY DOCTOR?” 

Gabe shoved Miles into the wall. Alex held Miles back. 

“The foock is your problem, arsehole?” asked Alex, charging at Gabe. “What gives you the right to get in me boyfriend’s face like that?” 

“Something happened to William!” Gabe shouted. “I went out of the room for a minute to use the restroom. When I came back, I checked on his wound. His foot went black. I went to touch it and it just disintegrated in my hand. It turned to dust! Then he opened his eyes and th-they were red! Like bloodshot. He tried to grab me and I got lucky he didn’t try to attack me but…” Gabe glared at Miles, who still had his back against the wall. “Your asshole boyfriend probably did some crazy shit to possess my boyfriend!” 

“Don’t you lay a foocking hand on any of the Sexy Six!” Jamie put his body out in front of Alex and Miles. “It’s the bloody evil dead, I tell ya! They’ve got 'im!” 

“It’s true, you mortal fools!” 

The four of them turned to see the grey, pruny fingers and a pair of blood red eyes peering from the cellar door. The vicious grin still on Nick’s face and his voice was all gravely. Gabe walked over closer to the cellar door, spitting in the demon’s face. Nick was unfazed. 

“Soon you’ll all join me in the cellar…AND WHO’S GONNA BE THE ONE TO SAVE YOU THEN?” 

“You shut your mouth you dirty demon!” shouted Gabe. 

“Who’s going to save you? Who’s going to save you?” 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” 

Gabe stomped on the door repeatedly but it did no good. Demon Nick kept taunting him as he went down the steps of the cellar. Gabe could faintly hear him as went down to the bottom of the steps. Gabe curled up in a little ball and cried, his fist pounding on the cellar. 

“They’ve got William,” Gabe whimpered. “They’ve got him and I’m next.” 

“You’re not next,” said Miles, patting him on the back. “Don’t think like that.” 

“But if not me,” Gabe looked up at Miles and the others. “Then who?” 

Miles, Jamie, and Alex looked at one another, unsure of what to say. There really was no saying who would be next one to be possessed. But if they were going to stop everyone from becoming the evil dead, they were going to have to translate this book fast and find a spell to undo all of this. 

“Well, we gotta act fast,” said Jamie. “What we need is a working tape player, the book, the tapes, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.” 

“I don’t think getting drunk is the best way to approach the dead on this one,” said Gabe.

“We’re professionals,” said Alex. “I think we know what we’re doing when it comes to the supernatural.” 

From upstairs, there was pounding coming from William and Gabe’s room, followed by low groans. The pounding got louder and then the sound of wood breaking. A thud hit the ground. The four of them went up the stairs to see what it was. When they got to the top of the stairs, they found William’s body lay on the floor limp, breathing heavily. 

“I think we should poke him with something,” Miles whispered to the others. 

With his face still on the ground, William clawed at the ground, dragging his lifeless body towards the others. They ran down the stairs away from William as he crawled his way down. Gabe ran out of the cabin, leaving half of the Sexy Six to fend for their lives. Looking around for weapons to defend themselves, they cowered in fear as they watched William get on his feet and tower over the three. 

William’s skin had changed to a deep purple and was sagging. His eyes were bloody and his teeth black. His mouth had projectiled vomit on himself, leaving his clothes dirty and smelling of vegetables. All that was audible from his mouth was low groans. He limped his way over to the three, being sans a foot.

“Oh my god,” said Miles, “Where’s my pan?” 

“That would be a great thing to have on you now,” said Jamie sarcastically. 

“Not now! Where the bloody hell is it?” 

Jamie and Miles scrambled around to find the frying pan while Alex went after the book. Alex held the book, ready to swing it like a bat, as William shuffled closer. The hairs on his arms were standing up and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. William’s breath smelled awful. Actually, Alex thought, William smelled awful in general. 

“You’re mine pretty!” William gargled, his voice an octave lower. 

“Not in hell,” said Alex. 

Alex smacked William right on the head. He fell over backwards, his head landing in the fireplace. William screamed in pain, crying out for help in his normal voice. Meanwhile, Nick had his poked out as he watched in excitement, shaking the cellar door. Alex pulled William out of the fire by the legs. He screeched when he saw William’s face. His hair had all but melted off his scalp and his face was charred and bloody, matching the colour of his eyes. 

“Oh thank you pretty,” said William. “That fire was much too hot for my pretty skin! And your pretty skin would look quite nice on me!” 

Alex ran off into Miles’ arms, who was fully armed with his frying pan, while Jamie had an axe in his hand. They stood there frozen, not knowing who was going to make the first move. They were very aware that a demon was after them but they just stood there in shock. 

BANG! 

A gun shot was fired and there was blood that splattered on Jamie, Alex, and Miles. William collapsed on the floor. When the three of them looked up, it was Gabe standing at the   
door with a shotgun, just as shocked as they were. The four of them gathered around William’s body, still recollecting what had just happened. 

“You shot your boyfriend,” Miles gasped. 

“That wasn’t my boyfriend,” said Gabe. 

Alex and Jamie didn’t know what to think. How could he kill someone he loves? Jamie and Alex tried to imagine being in Gabe’s place but that was too much for them to think.   
Jamie felt a pair of hands grab his ankle. William fought to keep hold of Jamie but he did what he could to shake him off. Miles came in and smacked William in the face, freeing Jamie from his grasp. Jamie backed away, watching William writhe around in pain and lose blood. The others watched as well, not sure if William was going to die a slow and painful death or if he’ll finally croak. 

“Chop him up,” said Gabe. 

“What?” asked Jamie, in disbelief. 

“Chop him up!” 

“I-I-“ 

“Give it to me then!” 

Dropping the shotgun, Gabe grabbed the axe from Jamie and went over to William as he kept sputtering out blood from his mouth. Gabe looked down at what was left of William, his once love. He closed his eyes, holding the axe over his head. 

With every chop, Gabe could hear William scream. It wasn’t William possessed by the evil dead screaming, it was the real William that was screaming, begging Gabe to stop. He ignored those cries for help, knowing that if he did stop, he was going to be next. Why suffer when you could just get it done now? Blood and guts splattered everywhere as he chopped William up limb by limb. Gabe looked at what he had done, all the pieces of William that were on the floor. It was a gross and colourful explosion, body parts all over the place that had goo spewing out. He looked at William’s head, still shaking and sputtering out blood from his mouth. He took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Rest easy, my love,” said Gabe before taking his axe to chop the head in half.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if I'm late or not, but here it is! I think it's safe to say that it's going to keep on being gory and gross and I try to slip in some humour every now and then. But anyway, please feel free to leave any feedback, which is always appreciated! Thanks for your support as always! :) xx

“Oh shite,” gasped Jamie, shaking and holding the shotgun. “Did you just? You just-you just chopped up your boyfriend!” 

“I think he’s dead, you guys,” said Gabe quietly. “I’m pretty sure the evil’s gone from him.” 

“I would sure bloody hope so!” Miles exclaimed. “Gabe, you just chopped William up like a foocking lumberjack!” 

“It doesn’t matter right now!” snapped Gabe. “We gotta get rid of this body before the others see this.” 

“Before we see what?” 

The four of them turned to see Patrick, Pete, and Josh standing at the foot of the stairs, jaws dropped at what was on the floor. They moved in closer to see if they were seeing things right. Patrick started gagging and ran to the kitchen, throwing up in the sink. Pete followed him and Josh stayed put. He looked around at the others, horrified. 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?” Josh yelled. 

“Eh..well,” Jamie kept looking down at all the chopped up body parts of William that were still spewing out goo. “The good news is, William’s foot is feeling a lot better now.” 

“I just killed my boyfriend,” said Gabe. 

“WHAT THE HELL??” Josh yelled. 

“They got him, Josh! They got William and they were going to get me so I had to do it!” Gabe shouted at him. “Come on, these guys weren’t going to do so I had to be the one to do it myself!” 

“Look mate, even though your boyfriend was a twat, I didn’t want to be the one to hack off his body,” Jamie shrugged. “I mean, I could’ve but I just didn’t think it’d be a pretty thing for you to see someone do that to the one you love, ya know?” 

“And so I had to do it,” Gabe nodded, sniffling. “And now that we’ve got that taken care of, we need to bury the body. I mean, bury whatever is left of it.” 

Pete and Patrick walked in shortly and looked down at the cut up pieces of William. Blood covered the wooden floors of the cabin. They still hadn’t been able to recover from the   
monstrosity that was left of William. Pete and Patrick looked at one another, thinking about what they overheard Gabe say about ridding the evil out of William. If it had boiled down to it, would either of them be willing to make the same grave choice in order to save the other from that sort of impending doom? 

“We got a problem, guys. What are we all standing around for?” 

The others turned to see Matt and Bianca walking through the door, looking like they had seen a ghost. They came over to join the group and screamed when they saw what was on the floor. Bianca quickly grabbed onto Matt, covering her face in his shirt. Matt just held her, staring down at William’s head split in half. 

“Chrises this?” Matt muttered. 

“Eh, we can explain,” Jamie rubbed his neck. 

“I cut up my boyfriend,” Gabe said quietly. “He was possessed and h-he tried to kill me. Why would my own boyfriend try to kill me?”

“Are you mad?” Matt cried out. 

“Listen, you would’ve done the same thing too!” Gabe snapped. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but we’re not exactly safe in this cabin now, are we?” 

“Yeah, speaking of safe, what brings you guys back here?” asked Pete. “I thought you were taking Bianca to a hotel or something.” 

“That’s what we tried to do,” said Matt grimly. 

“We were driving out of the woods. Everything was so dark,” said Bianca. “Something strange happened…” 

“Did you see something?” asked Patrick. 

“That’s the thing,” Bianca continued. “As soon as we left the cabin, it was like the woods was starting to swallow us up. The trees looked taller, creepier than before. We were approaching the bridge and…it was gone.” 

“The bridge was gone?” asked Miles. “How can a bridge be gone?”

“T’was broken is what it was,” said Matt. “Looked like a claw trying to grab her car.” 

“We checked to see if there was a way out of the woods,” said Bianca, shaking her head. “But those woods. Those damn woods were taunting us. The whole while Matt and I were looking for a path, I just kept thinking, are we out of the woods? Are we out of the woods yet?” 

“Bianca,” Josh came over to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. “You’re scaring us a little.” 

Patrick walked away from Pete, approaching Bianca closer. Matt dropped his arms and let her go, as she paced around the guys. 

“Don’t you guys see? The woods isn’t going to let us leave until we’re all down there with Nick in that cellar, just like he said. Nick was right all along. The damn story doesn’t matter anymore because we’re all going to die tonight, aren’t we?” 

“You shut your mouth!” Patrick’s voice was stern as he angrily pointed his finger at Bianca. “You don’t know that! You don’t know what the evil dead are capable of!” 

“You know nothing, Patrick Stump,” Bianca said calmly. “Look around you. We’re all going mad. Nick’s locked up in a cellar, William’s chopped up into pieces. It’s what they want us to do. They want us all to give in to the evil and succumb to it.” 

“Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!!” 

Patrick shook Bianca back and forth. He was screaming in her face to stop talking but she just stood there in silence. Matt shielded her from Patrick, ready to defend. 

“Don’t even think of laying a finger on her!” Matt snarled. “We all have seen the evil! But we can avoid this. We don’t have to end up like William or Nick. We have to work together on this. After all, that’s the best way the Sexy Six works.” Matt turned to Jamie. Jamie nodded his head in agreement. “We all work as a team. We can fight them. After all, we’ve dealt with evil before. Should be easy, right?” 

The living Sexy Six members all nodded their heads in agreement. Gabe, Pete, and Patrick were hesitant to agree with him, seeing as this was their first time so they nodded only slightly. 

“Good,” Matt nodded in agreement. “Okay, first things first, we get rid of…” 

Matt looked down at all the blood and guts that were all over the wooden floors. He couldn’t believe how messy this had gotten chopping up a body. He was reminded of the vampires he and the Sexy Six had to fight off but it was never this messy. Not to mention all the blood that Gabe was covered in. Poor guy, being covered in your boyfriend’s blood. 

“We need to get rid of the body. We have to bury it. We’re gonna need some sheets to wrap all this in and some shovels. Alex, Miles, Josh, and Bianca. You guys are going to get the shovels from the work shed. The rest o’ us will wrap up all the parts in a big sheet and find a place to bury it outside.” 

Everyone did as they were told. Gabe and Jamie gathered up the sheets from Gabe and William’s room and brought them out so that they could wrap all of the body parts in the sheets. Unfortunately, the only sheets that were in the room were white sheets and that just made them all bloody when they gathered up the body parts. However, they made do with what they had. Along with Matt and Pete, the four of them carried the sheet outside where they met up with the others, armed with shovels in their hands. 

“Is this spot good?” asked Josh. 

Matt and Gabe looked at the ground. It was right in front of the cabin. The ground was covered in leaves and it felt firm enough that a hole could be dug there. 

“I think we should be fine,” said Gabe. 

So they dug up the hole. It wasn’t too deep but it was large enough where they could bury the sheets that were knotted up in a makeshift sack. Once the hole was dug up, they buried William’s remains and covered up the ground as best as they could. 

“Should we say any last words before we head back in the cabin?” asked Pete. 

“What is there to say?” asked Josh. “Sorry you got possessed by a demon, hope you rest in peace?” 

“Something along those lines would work, I guess.” 

“You know what would help?” Bianca suggested. “That show, How to Get Away with Murder. I mean, that could really help us in a time like now I believe.” 

“We’re not lawyers, Bianca. We’re supernatural slayers,” said Miles. “And we didn’t murder anybody, William was possessed and had to be put out of his misery.” 

“If I may say something,” said Gabe. “While what I did was barbaric to your standards, I would just like to say that in the event that I do get possessed-“ 

“Please don’t say that,” begged Patrick. 

“I’m not saying when,” Gabe continued, “but rather if an event like this should occur, I give you all permission to end my misery. I’m fairly certain that it was best for William that he was put out of his misery. Now he can rest in peace, my sweet love.” 

Gabe blew a kiss to the ground and led everyone else back inside the cabin. They gathered around the living room, all sat down on the ground. Jamie kept looking at the cellar door, thinking about how lonely Nick was in there. He also thought about what Gabe had said about how to handle his possessed body. Could he handle actually dismembering Nick’s body limb by limb if given the request by him to do so? 

“I’m getting a drink of water real quick,” Bianca announced, making her way into the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen, Bianca looked for a glass in the cupboards. She went in the freezer and pulled out a couple of ice cubes for her glass. As she poured some water into her glass from the faucet, she felt her hand jerk on the nozzle as she turned it from cold to hot. The water was now overflowing and what spilled over her was burning her other hand. Dropping the glass in the sink, she looked to her hand, still violently shaking. It twisted and bent back and forth. She tried to hold it steady but it just squirmed in her grasp.   
Bianca heard a bone crack in her possessed hand. Her index finger had bent backwards, bone sticking out. Her eyes widened and her breathing was heavy. She watched the fingers bend backward one by one. As they curled back up in their normal position, her hand grabbed her by the back of the shirt and flipped her over. She felt her nose crack. She was certain that her nose was broken as she laid there face down on the floor. 

“What is going on?” Jamie said, walking into the kitchen with Matt. 

“My hand! My hand is going haywire!” Bianca cried out. 

Bianca’s hand continued to jerk around, pulling her up off the floor and hanging onto the counter. Dragging her, the hand reached out for the closest kitchen utensil it could grab. Reaching for a dirty fork in the sink, it threw one out, going in Jamie’s direction. He ducked just in time but then the hand threw out a spoon at Matt and he was not as lucky. Grabbing more and more dirty utensils to throw at Matt and Jamie, they continued to duck from each one until they had to flee the kitchen altogether. 

“No..,” groaned Bianca. “This ends now…” 

Standing herself upright, Bianca looked around the kitchen to find something to ward off her possessed hand. She found it. It was perfect but it was going to get messy. She looked down at her hand. It had started to spread to her arm. Her hand and arm was covered in reddish-yellow spots and scabs. Her fingernails were yellowing and the bones in her hand were poking through. It was an unruly sight to see. She could feel whatever was in her hand begin to spread into her body. It had to be stopped, she thought as she turned the electric carver on. 

The whirring noise got louder and louder the closer she held it to her possessed arm. With the first cut, she let out a blood-curdling scream as it dug into the muscle and tissue of her arm. It wasn’t like cutting a holiday bird. It felt like cutting into stale bread, way past its prime. She could feel the bone and she thought it was going to break the carver but somehow, it did not break. She stopped screaming and hot tears were running down her cheeks as she dug deeper and deeper into her arm. Suddenly, the carver stopped whirring. Bianca’s arm was just hanging there, almost cut off and only hanging by the flaps of skin. She looked up and saw everyone standing around, jaws dropped. 

“BIANCA!” Gabe screamed. “WHAT THE HELL?” 

Bianca looked down at what was left of her arm. 

“I think you lucked out, Gabe,” Bianca sputtered out in between tears. 

“Oh my god, this is bad,” Josh gasped. “This is like…real bad now. Fuck, are they going to possess random parts of our bodies now? Fuck, what if part of my leg gets possessed?” 

“Wouldn’t be the end of the world,” said Matt sarcastically, pointing at his fake foot. 

“Okay, this needs serious medical attention,” said Miles frantically. “Like, we need to get to a foockin’ hospital NOW!” 

“You two are the only qualified doctors in this fuckin’ cabin!” Pete said angrily. 

“Unless there’s some medical tools in here that could possibly stich Bianca’s arm back up, then no,” Josh argued back. “We’re gonna need a surgeon for this.” 

“There might be something in the bathroom,” said Patrick nervously. “I don’t know, just check you two!” 

Josh and Miles ran up the stairs to look for more medical supplies. Matt came to Bianca’s side, holding her and stroking her hair as she cried about how much pain she was in. 

“I’m here B,” Matt whispered. “I’m right here with you.” 

“Y-y-you’re not gonna k-kill me,” Bianca whimpered. “Are you?”

Matt paused for a moment. “No. No, B, I’m not gonna kill you. No one is going to kill you.” 

“Good.” 

Bianca turned to him. Her eyes were white, red thin veins covering them. The smile on her face was wide and creepy, like a clown’s. A high-pitched laugh came out of her mouth. 

“Now kiss me, loverboy!” 

Matt pushed Bianca off of him. She crawled on the ground, grabbing Matt’s foot. When she bit into it, she cried out in pain. 

“My teeth!” Bianca protested, her voice much higher than normal. “You bastard!” 

“That’s bastard with a fake foot, bitch!” Matt taunted, knocking on his wooden foot. 

She screeched, crawling on the floor towards him. Annoyed with her nearly sawed off arm dragging on the floor, she sat down and gnawed the rest of her arm off like a hungry wolf. The others watched in disgust as she chewed and chewed the skin. Josh and Miles came down in time, much to their shock. They led everyone else out of the room to get away from Bianca. 

“Is she eating her arm off?” asked Miles. 

“Uh huh,” Matt nodded. 

There was a cackle from the cellar door. Nick was poking his head out once more to taunt the others. 

“You’re gonna have to kill her loverboy!” Nick taunted. “You’re gonna have to kill her and then you’re gonna be all alone! No one’s gonna save you now! Ha!” 

“You shut up, you stupid deadite!” Jamie retorted. “Wait til the Sexy Six gets our hands on that book and put you back where you belong!” 

“He’s right, you know!” 

Bianca stood in the doorway, holding her severed arm out like a baseball bat. Matt didn’t remember her hair looking that stringy when they left her to eat off her arm, nor did her skin look so grey. The creepy smile didn’t leave her face and it was dripping with green goo that was coming off the arm. 

“No one’s gonna save you now, fools,” said Bianca, walking closer and closer to Matt. But you don’t want to kill her now do you? Even after all that she did to you?” 

Matt kept his cool. He wasn’t going to let some demon-bitch badmouth his girlfriend, well, sorta ex-girlfriend for that matter. 

“She’s a liar, Matt! Nothing but a no-good, lying whore! No one liked her. Not even your so-called friends liked her.” 

The Sexy Six couldn’t help but feel the sting. They tried to find every little thing possible not to like about her and even though they weren’t far off with their suspicions on her, they did feel like asses with how they had treated her up to this trip. She didn’t deserve it. The words weren’t going to hurt Matt. He couldn’t let them. Even Nick was laughing along with these taunts. He was getting such a rise out of them. 

“Your girlfriend’s stuck in hell, rotting like the rest of us! How does that make you feel, you pathetic twat?” 

Matt ran at her. The fire in his belly was ablaze and now he was mad. No one was allowed to say that about her. Not even a demon had the right to sully her name like that. He was through with trying to get the approval of his friends. He laid one big punch on her face and it knocked her down cold. He could hear the bones that were cracking in her skull as his fist hit her face. She landed on the ground, dropping the severed arm at her feet, and was down. Nick was getting riled up, pushing the cellar door up and screaming inaudibly. The rest of the Sexy Six circled around Bianca. Alex put his hand on Matt’s shoulder for reassurance. 

“Matt,” said Alex. “We are sorry. Ya know, for being such twits about Bianca.” 

“We didn’t want you to feel like she was never good enough for ya,” said Miles. “She did have good qualities ya know?” 

“We only wanted what was best for you and we ended up assholes in the end,” said Jamie. 

“We really are sorry about all this,” said Josh. “She didn’t deserve to become a deadite.” 

Matt looked around at all of his friends and then he looked back at Nick, who was just barely peeking out from the cellar door to see what everyone was talking about. He smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you,” said Matt. “I know she wasn’t perfect but…” 

Matt bent down and looked at was around Bianca’s neck. He picked up the chain carefully and saw the peridot pendant that he had given Bianca earlier that day. He looked down at her lifeless body. She was still a mess, looking more and more like a corpse than anything. He thought about how foolish he was to have given it to her in the first place. As he tried to take the necklace off her, he felt Bianca grab his wrist, her face in Matt’s as she snarled. 

“Give me the necklace!” Bianca shouted, green goo coming out of her mouth. 

“Never!” 

Matt kicked Bianca in the face, her head coming off her body. It hit the wall and rolled over to Alex’s feet. There was no time for him to react, headless Bianca was going after Matt and he had to think on his feet. She had dropped the severed arm and was running after Matt. He led her outside, running around in circles around the cabin. He picked the shovel up and waited for the headless body to come find him. With a swing, Matt hit the headless, knocking it to the ground. He gave it another hit make sure the body was good as dead. 

With Bianca’s body being buried with the remains of William, Bianca’s head and arm were still on the loose in the cabin. As the arm made its way around the cabin, chasing after everyone else, Alex and Miles had their own fun with Bianca’s head by kicking it around like a soccer ball. As scary as it would be to have a severed head in a cabin, Alex and Miles made a game out of it, much like what Miles and Alex would play on Fifa. Needless to say Bianca was not enjoying being a part of their soccer game.

“You stupid mortals!” Bianca screamed, being passed around in the living room. “I will bite you if you don’t stop! 

“It’s not gonna stop us!” said Alex, kicking the head over to Miles. “You aren’t going to do anything about it!” 

“Let’s see you try this out!” Miles laughed, accepting it as a challenge as he kicked the head over to Miles. Miles dribbled the head around before he stood the head upright. 

“What are you doing?” Bianca asked. 

Without another word, Miles jumped on top of Bianca’s head and smashed it with his two feet. It splattered all over the floor, exploding with brains and bones. Some of it got on Alex and Miles’ shoes but that wasn’t a big deal for them. Meanwhile, Matt was able to get the necklace off of Bianca’s neck as he pushed her off him. He looked at what happened to her head and then looked up at Alex and Miles. 

“She wasn’t too fond of us playing a lil footie,” said Miles. “What did you do with the body?” 

“I buried it with William,” said Matt. “Or, erm, whatever is left of those remains.” 

Matt looked down at the necklace and closed his fist tightly. He closed his eyes but what he saw was Bianca’s face and her smile, her…

“You alright, mate?” 

Matt opened his eyes. Alex was looking at him with concern, his hand on his shoulder. His eyes glanced at the mess that used to be Bianca’s head and nodded his head quietly. 

“I hope to be alright soon,” Matt answered meekly. 

Alex and Miles nodded and the three of them went out of the living room, looking for the others. From the cellar door, Nick peeked his nose out once more as he watched his friends walk up the stairs. He saw the beautiful necklace that Matt held in his hand. When he blinked, his eyesight was starting to clear up. He blinked again and the three of them had left, the necklace no longer visible. His eyes were back in his head and Nick just hissed. Hissing at no one and nothing in particular, hoping that someone would come down in the cellar with him. When no one came down, he shut the door back on himself and retreated down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know it's been forever since I've last updated this but life has decided to just put me through the ringer and so that explains the lack of updates. I do thank you all for being so patient with me and, as always, please leave any feedback! Thank you!! :) xx

Upstairs, everyone that was still alive sat around in Pete and Patrick’s bedroom, throwing around ideas on what they could do to protect themselves from the evil dead and ultimately get Nick back to normal. Gabe was flipping through his notes and flipping through the Narturom Demonto, hoping to find just anything that could undo the evil. 

“Without a proper translation, this is hopeless,” said Gabe, frustrated and throwing his notes on the ground. “Our only luck would be that someone who had this book before us probably was able to translate it. Worst case scenario, we have to conjure up a spirit with an Ouiji board and ask them how we can undo this mess. Does anyone have an Ouiji board on hand by any chance?” 

“With all due respect,” said Pete, taking a sip of his water, “I think using an Ouiji board would be the idea we don’t use AT ALL! We need access to those tapes and the only way we’re going to listen to those tapes is if we listen to them in someone’s car.” 

“Josh’s car won’t work since he doesn’t have one,” said Patrick. “So I guess that means we’ll either have to use Nick’s or Bianca’s car. Jamie, do you know where the keys to Nick’s car may be?” 

Jamie scoffed. “Oh, sure! Let me just go down to the basement, ask Nick if we can borrow his car for five minutes and I’ll be right up on my way before he tries to swallow me soul!” 

“Okay, Okay! I didn’t need an attitude from you, sheesh. Matt? What about you?” 

Matt dangled the necklace in front of him, rubbing the pendent with his thumb. He thought about who would be looking for Bianca. She never disclosed much about her family, other than the fact that she hailed from Brooklyn and that she lived alone in a flat. What was he going to tell the police? Surely they’d think that his story was mad. And what of William? Will anyone believe that it was the evil from a book that caused these two to meet their gory death? 

Matt really did love Bianca and he wondered if perhaps she even had a chance to be saved. He remembered all those folklores and fairy tales about true love being the one thing to conquer all things evil. But this wasn’t a folklore. True love doesn’t conquer all and sure was apparent when Bianca turned into a deadite. He wondered if the love she gave to him was even real. 

“Matt? Matt!” 

“Sorreh?” 

“Bianca’s car? Do you know if her car has a tape player or not?” 

Matt shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay, I guess we can all afford to go out and find out for ourselves if that’s the case,” said Pete. 

“Should we all be leaving the cabin with Nick unattended in the state that he’s in?” asked Josh. “I mean, not saying that he’s going to try to break out, but what if he tries to break out?” 

“There’s a chain on the door, I’m sure he’ll stay put,” Miles rolled his eyes. “And even if he did get out, I don’t think that Nick would kill any of the Sexy Six.” 

“How can you be so sure of that?” Jamie asked, worried. 

“I just know it, Jamie. He’s not gonna hurt us. Besides, so far he hasn’t tried to attack us since he’s been down there.” 

“Why d’ya think that is?” asked Alex. 

“Like I said,” Miles smiled. “I think he knows.” 

When they all went down the stairs, the living room was dead silent. No rumblings from Nick nor did he poke his head out from the cellar door to see his friends. The silence was scarier for them than the happenings that had taken place in the cabin. When they all got outside, they realized they made a mistake with Bianca’s tiny yellow Beatle. There was only so many people that would be able to fit inside, at least two people had to stand outside, keeping an eye on the car and for any other weird creatures in the woods. 

“So who’s gonna keep an eye on things?” asked Gabe. 

“I can stand guard if ya want,” Jamie volunteered. 

“I can wait out there too,” Miles piped up. “I think at least six can squeeze in the car, if it’s not too tiny for the lot.” 

“Nah, it shouldn’t be a problem,” said Matt. “We’ve got everything and if something comes our way, give us a holla, yeah?” 

“Before you do that,” said Josh, before running to his car. As he popped open the trunk, he pulled out something big and red. He walked back over and handed it to Jamie. “In case of emergency.” 

Miles and Jamie were puzzled but said nothing of this. They let the others get in the car and try their hand with Bianca’s tape player. When Alex and Matt rode in the car with Bianca and Miles on their way over to the cabin, there was plenty of room for the four of them to all sit comfortably. Add two more people and it was like packing sardines in a container. 

“Oof! Can you get your foot out of my face?” asked Gabe, squished in the backseat. “This isn’t a free-for-all for your body to spread out!” 

“I would squeeze in there if you would just move over so that I have room in the middle!” Patrick retorted. “And you should blame Matt for having the seat so far back!” 

“I’m trying to adjust it so just piss off!” Matt hissed as he fumbled with the buttons. “Shite car is what this is. Where’s the foockin’ tape anyway?” 

“Keep your shirt on, I’ve got it right here,” said Pete, reaching his arm out, almost taking Alex’s eye out with the tape. 

“Can ya not?” asked Alex, taking the tape. “Coulda just asked me to put it in, meself.” 

“This is so fucking stupid,” Josh grumbled, feeling rather uncomfortable with Alex practically sitting on his lap. “We should’ve just sent Jamie down in the cellar to fight off Nick for his keys. At least Nick’s car is roomier and we could all listen in.” 

“You know why we can’t do that,” said Alex, jamming the tape into the player. “We’re already down two people from our group and we can’t bring two deadites back with us to High Green.” 

“I gave him and Miles a chainsaw. I think they’ll be okay out there by themselves.” 

“God I hope so.” 

Matt started the engine up. He pushed the play button and waited for the tape to start playing. They waited for five minutes but not a noise came through the speakers. Matt took the tape out of the player and played with the radio dial but was shocked to learn that he couldn’t find a signal for any radio station. 

“It’s all white noise!” Matt cried out, pounding his fist on the radio. “Bullocks!” 

The gear shifted into reverse. Bianca’s Beetle went flying backwards, with everyone in the car freaking out over what was going on with the car. Jamie and Miles watched, dumbstruck, as their friends went in reverse. They could hear them screaming as the car went into the woods. 

“Where are they going?” asked Miles. 

Jamie felt Miles’ hand rub his shoulder. It was soothing at first but then he gripped it tight.

“Miles, why are you holding on to my shoulder so tight?” he asked, placing his hand over Miles’ while staring out at the woods. 

“Jamie, I’m not holding your shoulder.” 

Jamie looked down at Miles’ hands and then looked over his shoulder. Bianca’s severed arm was scratching at Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie spun around, almost dropping the chainsaw on his foot, with the arm still grasping his shoulder. Miles chased him to pull the arm off but was greeted by Bianca’s headless corpse popping out of her makeshift grave.  
Throwing the severed arm back at her, Miles and Jamie ran back to grab the chainsaw. With her arm, Bianca shuffled along after the two. 

“How the hell did that arm get over there?” asked Miles, panting. 

“I think the better question is, how does that corpse know where she’s going?” asked Jamie, trying to get the chainsaw started. 

Bianca shuffled closer and Jamie was still struggling with pulling on the ripcord of the chainsaw. He almost wished he was the one in the car than Josh. Miles turned his head back and forth, standing in the middle of Bianca and Jamie. He had to think of something to distract the corpse while Jamie got the chainsaw to work. He was getting closer but Bianca was too. Miles figured that the first idea that came to him, he’d simply run with it. 

“Wooooo!” 

Miles ran towards Bianca and tackled her down to the ground. She struggled to get back up but Miles kept wrestling with her, hoping to keep her pinned down. Able to fight back, she kicked Miles in the back and wriggled herself out of his clutches. There was no way he was going down without a fight. He ran towards her again and body slammed her down. He could hear bones cracking as the severed arm went limp in her hand. She pushed him off her got back up on her feet. He did likewise and put his fists up. They circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Miles thought he had heard something come from the woods and got distracted. When he wasn’t looking, she punched him square in the jaw with her severed arm. 

“Hey, headless witch!” 

Bianca turned. Jamie held the chainsaw out, purring in all its glory, and smirked. 

“It’s show time.” 

Even without a head, Bianca was able to decipher that she was in danger. She tried to run away from him, but tripped over a hole and got her foot caught. As Jamie approached her, Miles lifted himself up and followed closely behind him. He could hear the car coming back from the woods, just from the sounds of everyone’s screams. Jamie made a cut into the collarbone and sawed Bianca down the middle. Splitting her body in half, blood splattered all over Jamie and Miles face as Jamie sawed deeper and deeper. As Bianca held her severed arm close to her chest, Jamie was also able to saw that in half as well. Her body fell on her knees and split herself in half. 

With her body in perfect symmetry, Jamie and Miles looked down at all the blood and guts that covered the grass. There was no way in hell that any of this was going to be easily covered up, they thought to themselves. Not to mention they were drenched in blood now. Jamie looked at the chainsaw and smirked, thinking that Josh had the right idea to give him this. It was definitely the most useful weapon to have on hand. 

“Were you trying to channel your inner Ric Flair?” Jamie asked, turning the chainsaw off. 

“Was it that bad?” Miles asked, removing his shirt to wipe his face off. 

“I think you should’ve knife chopped that deadite, but I think that body slam was pretty awesome too.” 

Miles smiled widely. “You’re not so bad with a chainsaw, mate. Once you get the thing going, you can really tear into it.” 

Jamie agreed but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bianca’s car come speeding out of the woods, with the others still screaming for their lives. Miles pushed Jamie out of the way as the car came at them. It ran over Bianca’s body and circled around the cabin, making donuts in the yard. Miles and Jamie were flabbergasted with what was going on with the car and questioned just how powerful this force was. The others were able to get themselves out of the car and rolled over on the ground before it ran itself into the cabin. Miles and Jamie ran over to their friends to help them. When they got over there, the car backed itself out of the cabin, leaving a gaping hole in the living room. Everyone watched the car back itself out into the woods and then set on fire. 

“Oh my god,” Josh gasped. “Did that? Did we just? How did we?” 

“How the bloody hell did you all make it out alive?” asked Miles, his arms wrapped tightly around Alex. 

“I don’t know,” Alex shook his head. “It was like the car was trying to kill us all. It went in reverse and just took us all over the woods! And then-“ 

There was a loud explosion that went off in the woods. The car blew up into smithereens. The guys ran away and went back into the cabin. They gathered around once more in the living room, noticing the large hole that the car had left. The whole seemed to be the least of anyone’s worries, especially Patrick’s. 

Jamie and Miles thought they had quite a tangle with their deadite but it looked as though the others may have had a round with the car. You could see new scratches that were on their arms and faces. Their clothes appeared to have been ripped too. Must’ve been the woods, Jamie mused to himself. He looked around the room and saw that something else was off. 

“Hey, where’s Gabe?” Jamie asked. 

“We lost him,” said Matt. 

“You lost him?? How in blazes do you lose someone? You were all trapped in that car together while Miles and I had to shred your dead ex-girlfriend in half!” 

“It was that damn car, I tell ya! The thing swung its doors open and the next thing ya know, we’ve got all these damn branches that are trying to pull us outta there! So we figured we’d all put our seatbelts on cuz ya know, safety first, right? Well, Gabe wasn’t quick enough to get it on so these branches grab ‘im by the arms and just foockin’ yank him outta there! We tried to save him mate, but those foockin’ branches man…” 

Miles looked to Alex. They were the only two who had experienced firsthand just how scary those monstrous trees could be. He wished that it could’ve been him in that car and not Alex. But when he looked at Alex, he saw a look of reassurance. To Miles, it was enough comfort for him to know that Alex survived twice and was able to withstand the evil once more. 

'“So the trees have him,” Pete muttered. “And we don’t know what those trees could do to him.” 

“And they took the car too,” said Josh. “How the hell can we explain this evil? This is just some fucked-up shit we’ve got on our hands.” 

“It’s safe to say we’ve got a big mess on our hands,” Patrick agreed. “But the only way we’re going to defeat the evil is if we listen to those tapes and the only car that has a tape player is…” 

They collectively looked down at the cellar door. There was no movement and no noise that was coming from down there. Everyone looked to Jamie. 

“What d’ya suppose we do?” asked Jamie. 

“Go get the keys from Nick,” said Patrick. 

“Are you crazy? What if he tries to bite me face off?” 

“It’s pretty clear that whatever has possessed Nick’s body is now dormant. Just go down quietly and ask him for the keys.” 

“You must be insane!” 

“Look mate,” said Matt, “if there’s one person that could reach to him, it’s you. It’s like how Al and I have this brotherly bond, Josh and Mi, well, that’s you and Nick. It’s a bond that can’t be broken. You can reach to him. I believe in you.” 

“We all believe in you,” Josh nodded. “You can do this. I know it.” 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, giving Jamie a boost of confidence. Handing Josh back his chainsaw, Jamie walked over to the cellar door. He knelt down and unlocked the chains. Unwinding the chain from the door, he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

“Here.” 

Jamie looked up and saw the necklace dangling from Matt’s hand. Jamie blinked and then took the necklace. He looked down at the pendant and then back up at Matt. 

“Maybe this’ll help. I only wished this helped Bianca but…” 

Matt stopped himself. Jamie thanked him and opened up the cellar door. The other five walked over to the entrance. Jamie glanced over his shoulder one last time, giving all his friends a thumbs up. Alex handed him a flashlight before he made his way down the stairs. Jamie took a deep breath, switched the light on, and took his first step. 

As he descended the stairs, he could hear the faint voices from everyone as they all watched out for him. Jamie wandered around the cellar, looking for Nick and more clues that could possibly decipher what evil was unleashed. He shone his light on the walls, blood dripping down. With each step he took, the ground felt a lot softer than when he was down here earlier. There was no sign of Nick and all of the stuff that was down in the cellar were just old knickknacks. Frustrated with what he was finding, Jamie was ready to head back up until he heard a door creak. 

Jamie took his flashlight and saw that there was a secret door that was in the cellar, something he, Pete, and Patrick didn’t see before. As he stepped closer to the door, he felt something try to grab Jamie’s ankle. He instinctively stepped on whatever it was and he heard a cry of pain. Shinning his light, he saw it was a hand. Following the hand, it was Nick. 

Nick hid from behind the door. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. There was some colour on his skin but he still looked rather sickly. His hair was a mess and his eyes had dark under circles on them. My brother, Jamie thought to him. He wanted to hug him and give him a blanket. 

“Jamie!” Patrick called out. “Do you see him?” 

“He’s here!” Jamie called back. “Nick’s here, you guys! I think we should bring back up-“

“Be careful Cookie!” Alex called down. “He may look fine but remember what happened to Bianca?” 

“I’m alright now,” Nick rasped.

Nick looked up at Jamie and smiled weakly. His eyes were of normal colour, but looking deeper into them, they had seen hell. These were eyes that had been through the depths of hell and just barely lived to tell the tale. Oh, what awful and horrible things Nick had seen while being trapped in such a hellish body. Jamie took the necklace out of his pocket.  
Stroking the pendant, he put it around Nick’s neck and began to cry. 

“Please don’t cry,” Nick whispered, hugging Jamie tight. “I’m okay now. The evil, I think it’s going away. It left me.” 

“But how do you know?” asked Jamie. “How do I know that you’re okay? Do you realize that you caused William to turn into a deadite? Bianca’s dead now! Gabe was taken by the woods! Nick, none of us are okay and I don’t know how much longer I can handle this.” 

“But you can handle this, Jamie. You are capable of doing this. Even when I was possessed, I could feel that you didn’t give up on me. It kept me alive for some reason. It’s almost as if…love is what pushes the evil out of you. I saw it in you earlier. The way you kept looking back at me when I was in the cellar. That brotherly love, don’t you see?” 

“I still don’t understand how you’re okay though.” 

“When you guys left the cabin, the demon…it told me that it couldn’t take all these conflicting emotions in my body. I was fighting it internally and it just kept trying to take over my brain, my whole body. It wanted more from me. But then I found these pages and-“ 

“Pages? What pages?” 

“There are pages that can exorcise the demon out of you. The tapes we have won’t do you guys any good. They don’t disclose anything that we need. These pages will not only rid the demon inside but also the evil that has taken over these woods. I found a page and I read it out loud. I had to read it over and over again because the demon wanted to fight me. I was fighting myself and then I made a cut in my stomach.” 

Nick lifted his shirt up and showed Jamie where he mutilated himself, a star drawn on the side of his stomach. He also showed Jamie the pages and a large knife that had a bouquet of tiny skulls on the handle. They were written in the same language as the rest of the book was, only the drawings that were on them weren’t as horrific. 

“These are the pages I found and that was the knife I used. Once I was able to get the demon out of me, it was like I was throwing up all the food I had eaten in a week. It was all red and goopy. Then this figure that looked just like me tried to stab me with the knife, but I fought back. I fought back hard on that wanker.” 

Jamie had stopped crying and smiled. He felt so proud of Nick for being able to fight his demon and to be able to live and tell this tale, he gave Nick so much more credit. He was happy to have his best friend back, his brother was alive. 

“Now, the evil is still out there,” said Jamie, wiping his face off. “And now that we know what to do with the evil, we gotta take this upstairs and hopefully we can save everyone that’s still alive.” 

“Alright then,” Nick nodded. “Let’s go kick some deadite ass!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month since I've last updated. Life happened and that's all I can say as far as why there hasn't been a new chapter in so long. But with that in mind, there are only two chapters left in this story and I want to make them the best chapters possible. I hope you all enjoy this one and I thank you all for being so patient and your continued support. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!

There were mixed emotions when Jamie and Nick came back up from the cellar. For the Sexy Six, they wanted to be happy and take Jamie’s word that Nick was fine. Nick was excited to see all his friends were still alive. Pete kept his distance, fearful of how “fine” Nick really seemed to be. Patrick held nothing back when he came up to Nick and slapped him across the face. Pete was shocked when Patrick did this but Nick didn’t fight back. He let the slap sting his cheek and accepted Patrick’s anger towards him. 

In the dull light, Nick looked much worse for tear than what Jamie had seen. Josh dressed Nick’s wound on his stomach and had him lay down on the couch. While doing this, Nick explained to everyone all that had happened to him when the demon had taken possession of his body and informed everyone that he had figured out a way to get rid of the evil dead once and for all. 

“Well that’s just great. Good thing you happened to come upon these pages too because the tapes we did have blew up in the car!” 

Nobody was sure whether Patrick was being extremely sarcastic or if his feelings had gone to a point of complete numbness. Either way, it was unsettling for them. 

“Why didn’t you take them out of car when we had the chance?” asked Pete. 

“Because I didn’t think the car was going to start on its own and take us on the most wonderful tour of these woods!” 

“Patty, please. Don’t-“ 

“Don’t what? Don’t lose my cool? Don’t freak out about all this bullshit that’s been going on? Oh, sure, I can totally keep calm! I am totally calm right now!” 

Pete and Patrick began to quarrel more, taking it upstairs to their bedroom and leaving everyone else behind in uncomfortable silence. They could still hear them arguing, even when the two shut the door. 

“Have they been like this long? They seemed fine when we got here,” said Nick. 

“And don’t you dare ‘Patty’ me!” They heard Patrick shout. 

“This only seemed to start when you showed up alive,” said Josh. “Like, I can’t believe you were able to exorcise your own demon out of your body without killing yourself.” 

“Also, how could you read the text of the pages?” asked Miles. 

Nick shrugged. “I dunno. I just read it as it was written. I mean, that’s what was on the tapes. There was no direct translation of the book so I guess you just hope that you pronounce it correctly…or in our case, don’t foockin’ read it in the first place and just destroy the damn book.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know, we shoulda threw the book in the lake in the first place. I get it,” said Jamie. 

“No Jamie. You can’t just throw the book in a river or whatever. It’ll just come back. That’s exactly what everyone else had tried with this book before. Getting rid of the book doesn’t solve anything and for the person or, in our case, people who come in possession of this book, the evil will only come back with a much greater vengeance and that’s exactly what’s going on with this evil. They’re gonna foockin’ tear us all apart when we get out of this cabin.” 

“So you mean to say we’re foocked?” asked Alex. 

“If we don’t get everyone out of here to safety and read these pages, then yes. We will be royally foocked.” 

“Do you have the pages with you? Can we see them?” Miles asked. 

Nick handed Miles the remaining pages and the rest of them gathered around the couch to read through the pages. Puzzled, Miles didn’t know what to make of them. He scanned the pages but nothing made sense to him. 

“Are you sure those tapes wouldn’t do much good?” Miles asked. “I mean, I feel like there’d be a clue or-“ 

“Not even a clue,” Nick shook his head. 

“Who told you this though?” asked Matt. 

“I don’t know who it was but someone did. He came in passing and then next thing ya know, I’m literally battling with meself, carving something in me stomach.” 

“You know what I think?” Alex wondered aloud. “I think it takes a special someone to read those pages if ya ask me.” 

“A special someone?” Miles echoed Alex’s statement. 

“This book was meant to be in the hands of only one man and the man who unknowingly unleashed this evil has to be the one to put it back where it belongs. Not intentional me lads! Accident, of course.” 

Alex turned his head and smiled at Jamie. Jamie, looking around at the others, hadn’t the faintest idea of whom Alex was referring to. He kept looking at everyone else but soon everyone was looking at him and smiling. This was quite aggravating now. 

“For bloody’s sake, I din’t do it on purpose!” Jamie cried out. 

“We’re not blaming you for anything anymore!” Josh groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“But you can stop this evil,’ said Alex. 

“Me? Why me?” asked Jamie. 

“Because this is your destiny!” said Nick excitedly. 

“But…but what about that guy? That guy from the book?” 

“We can’t wait for any other person to save us, it’s you! You can save us!” 

“I don’t know…” 

“It’s not like you’re doing this alone,” Miles reassured him. “We’re all here to help you. But the book, it’s in your hands and you should be the one to destroy it.”

Jamie was starting to understand it better. If he could tackle on a deadite with the help from a brilliant hematologist, help his best friend out from the cellar without turning back into his evil lifeform, surely he was capable of destroying the book after all. But he’d need the rest of the Sexy Six to help him make sure this all would get squared away. He’d be damned if he were to fuck things up twice. 

“If I’m gonna destroy this book,” said Jamie, looking to his friends, “it’s all gonna have to be a smooth ride. We need a plan.” 

“Do we have to have a plan?” asked Matt. 

“Do you want to die a second time?” 

“No.” 

“Then let’s come up with a plan, yeah?” 

“How about this for a plan?” 

Matt was the first to turn around and let out a scream. The others turned to look and jumped when they saw Patrick, standing tall and firm, holding a shotgun in his hands that was aimed for Matt’s head. Pete stood right behind him, fearful and hesitant. 

“We,” said Patrick, shotgun cocked and trying to remain calm, “are going back into those woods to find Gabe.”

“That’s a bloody brilliant plan!” Miles snorted. “We might as well just lather ourselves in sauce for them trees to eat us, right?” 

Patrick pointed the gun at Miles’ face. He and everyone else began to freak out. Pete grabbed Patrick’s arms and pulled him away from the Sexy Six. He whispered to Patrick to calm down. Unaffected, he kept his aim, but after a few times, Patrick lowered his aim. He took a couple of deep breaths and kept his face to the ground.

“We’re going to those fucking woods,” Patrick muttered. “We’re going back in the woods and we’re going to get Gabe. Do I make myself clear?”

Everyone was silent. 

Gun raised, Patrick screamed, “DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” 

Everyone nodded their heads quickly. One by one, they all got up and made their way out the door, with Patrick and Pete following the Sexy Six close behind. 

With only a lantern to give them light, the woods were as dark as the black night sky. All was quiet, a bit too quiet. There were no nocturnal animals to be found as the group trekked deeper and deeper into the woods. They all called out Gabe’s name repeatedly but no answer. They reached the edge of the woods that overlooked a lake. Jamie looked down at the lake, his feet just over the edge while he managed to keep his balance. He remembered Patrick telling him about how his uncle drove himself off a cliff. Could this have been the very cliff that he drove off? Patrick didn’t say if he landed in a lake though nor did he mention if there was a specific cliff. He couldn’t help but secretly wonder if Patrick was leading each and every person to their imminent death on this cliff. 

Jamie had to shake off these unsettling nerves. So he walked back over to the group. It seemed like they had looked in every inch of these woods for Gabe but there was no sign of him. Even more strange was along their trail, there wasn’t any sign of tire tracks on the ground. It was as if the woods had wiped out their traces. Patrick didn’t let his guard down one bit as everyone else was feeling anxious being outside for a minute longer. 

“Patrick, this is insane,” said Josh. “Gabe is nowhere to be found. We’ve looked everywhere in these woods. Can we just go back to the cabin now?” 

“We’ll go back to the cabin when I say we can!” Patrick snapped. “He’s in these woods and we’re just not looking hard enough!” 

“You don’t know these woods!” Alex argued. “These woods will play with your head. Look around you! The tire tracks that went through these woods are gone? Can you explain that? It’s the woods I tell ya! If we stay in these woods any longer, we’re all gonna be in the ground! Just like Gabe!” 

Dropping the gun, Patrick marched up to Alex and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. He shook him, their noses pressed close together. Alex could see an evil in Patrick’s eyes. Not one of the possessed kind, but a greater evil within. 

“You take that back!” Patrick growled. “You take all of that back, you dirty, rotten-“ 

“What’s say you speak to me boyfriend that way?” Miles charged up to Patrick’s side, pushing him away from Alex. 

“Don’t you dare get into this!”

After a slap on Miles’ face, Nick came charging at Patrick and tackled him down to the ground. Alex jumped in on the pile and soon the three of them were rolling around in the dirt. Pete, Miles, and Jamie had to intervene and pull the group apart from each other. As soon as everyone was on their feet, Nick noticed that something was missing from his hands: the pages. He looked around to see where he dropped those pages and saw that Patrick had them in his hands. 

“Give me the pages, mate,” said Nick calmly. 

“Why?” asked Patrick. 

“We need those damn pages. Just please give me the pages.” 

“You want them?” 

Patrick walked over to the side of the cliff. He extended his arm out and held out the pages. Nick screamed but Jamie stopped him from trying to tackle him down. He struggle to escape but Jamie just held him closer. Jamie knew it wasn’t worth the fight. He knew Patrick wouldn’t just fling them off the cliff. 

“You’re making a big mistake!” Josh cried. 

“I’m making a mistake?” Patrick mocked. “Look around buddy! This whole trip was a mistake in the first place! People are dead because of you guys. I have nothing to do with what has happened here this evening. I’ve long washed my hands of this and it starts with these damn pages!” 

Everyone gasped. Patrick closed his eyes and just as he was about to drop the pages, Pete came running up and pulled him away from the cliff. There were sighs of relief all around. Patrick protested and kicked as Pete patiently brought him back over to the group. Sure, Patrick was mad but no one was more upset than Nick. Still, he kept his cool and displayed his own maturity. 

“Please Patrick,” Pete pleaded. “I know this trip hasn’t been easy for you but believe me. This hasn’t been easy for anyone here. This isn’t you and I know it. It’s the woods. They’ve been playing with our heads this whole time, turning us into things we’re not. You know better. I know you know. Just please babe, please give them those pages.” 

Patrick looked down at the pages and then back up at Nick. Pete was right. These damn woods were getting to him. Look what they had done to William, Gabe, and Bianca. Hell, they tried to take Nick alive even. But he wasn’t going to let them take him down. No, he had to be strong and these woods could sense his weakness showing. The woods weren’t going to take him. Not without a fight at least. 

Pete felt the ground shake beneath his feet. He saw the ground start to crumble and then a hand popped up. It grabbed Pete by the foot and pulled itself out, revealing to be a possessed Gabe. His skin was peeling off his face, showing the tissue and cheekbones and his eyes were black as tar. Pete screamed, kicking Gabe in the face as he ran away. While Gabe was trying to pull himself out of the ground, everyone immediately followed Pete. Nick and Patrick were the last ones in the group. While they were running Patrick tripped over a tree branch and fell, getting his foot stuck. Nick stopped to help Patrick but while he helped him up, Patrick felt someone grab his foot. 

Patrick fell face down on the ground. As Gabe tried to pull him into the ground, Nick grabbed on to both of Patrick’s hands to try to pull him out. Gabe was a lot stronger than he expected. He looked like a ravenous dog, drool coming out of his mouth. Nick was dragging the heels of his feet into the dirt, trying to pull Patrick back up. Patrick was scared, crying out for help. Nick looked over his shoulder to see that the pages were on the ground. Where was everyone else, he thought. Just then, he saw someone come running towards them. There was a faint voice shouting, an answer to their cries for help. 

“Patrick! Patrick!” Pete cried out. “I’m coming!” 

Nick could hear the sound of papers being stepped on as Pete came closer to the two. Nick hoped the pages weren’t ruined. Pete came over and grabbed both of Patrick’s hands from Nick. 

“Mate, what are you doing?” asked Nick. 

“Go,” said Pete. “Get the pages and go. I have to save my husband.” 

“Don’t you want any help or something?” 

“I’ve got this, Nick. Just go back to the cabin with the others. We will meet you back there. I promise.” 

Nick nodded his head and turned around. As he picked up the last page, he looked over his shoulder to see an intense tug of war was going on for Patrick. Pete looked to have the upper hand on this. Without hesitation, Nick ran out of the woods as fast as he could and made his way to the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the second to last chapter of this series. I hope to have this all finished by Valentine's day at the latest since I am going to consider you all my valentines, my readers. So that's happening. Again, thank you for your patience and, as always, please feel free to leave any feedback! Thank you!! :) xx

“We have the pages guys,” said Nick. 

“Where are Pete and Patrick though?” asked Matt. 

Nick paused for a minute, thinking back on what Pete last told him. “They’re coming.” 

“I hope so,” Matt nodded. 

Nick was able to bring the pages back to the cabin and, to his surprise, weren’t as damaged as he thought they were going to be. He laid them out on the coffee table in the living room while everyone sat around, looking at what was written on the pages. 

“Hey guys,” said Jamie. “What should we do if this doesn’t work? Like what if some greater is inadvertently released instead?” 

“Then we burn the cabin down,” said Josh. “Gather all our things and just leave without a trace.” 

“You think fire is going to kill all the evil?” 

“Hey, it’s worked for us before! We should get all our things first and just pack them up in the cars.” 

“Miles and I can help you with that,” said Alex. “Matt, you stay here with Jamie and Nick.” 

“Here’s my keys,” said Nick, tossing his keys up to Alex. “Just be careful going back outside you guys.” 

“Noted,” Miles nodded. 

As the other three went through all the rooms, Nick, Matt, and Jamie tried to piece together what they could gather from the pages. The problem wasn’t how they were going to be able to read them, it was what order the pages were in. 

“There should be pictures that give you exact direction on which page goes first,” said Matt. “These drawings all look the same! Is there a ‘Book of the Dead for Dummies’ we could look at?” 

“If there were, we wouldn’t be in this mess, now would we?” Jamie rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe we could pen it ourselves! Ya know, a new business venture for the shop, right?” 

“No one is penning anything!” Nick cried out. “Now let’s just read these pages and just get rid of the damn book before this foockin’ cabin tries to eat us!” 

Alex and Miles came back downstairs with suitcases in under their arms. There was clothes sticking out of the suitcases, which Miles tried to tuck back in as he carried the suitcases down with him. 

“What d’ya reckon we do with everyone else’s things?” Miles asked. 

“I dunno. Suppose we just take it with us or perhaps we leave it behind?” Alex wondered. “Ya know, outta respect for the dearly departed?” 

“Just get your shit and we’ll figure out the rest!” Josh hollered from upstairs. “We don’t have much time to be worrying about that when there’s the potential that deadites still want to eat us alive!” 

“But I thought it was the woods tryin’ to eat us, eh?” Jamie called out. 

“Same difference! Something or someone wants us for breakfast!”

A suitcase was thrown down the stairs and came tumbling down. Miles moved out of the way and the suitcase landed at the bottom of the steps, with clothes flying everywhere.   
Josh looked down from the railing and cursed loudly. 

“Would you look at that: a metaphor of this whole trip,” Nick deadpanned. 

“Son of a bitch!” Josh cursed out loud, throwing another suitcase down the stairs. “I think that’s everything…no wait!” 

The last suitcase was thrown down the stairs and, this time, it stayed closed once it hit the floor. 

“Must you be so childish?” Miles asked, picking up the clothes that popped out of the other suitcases. 

“Just keeping my sanity or lack thereof,” said Josh, coming down the stairs. “Guys, what does it say in those pages?” 

“Just get everything in the cars and we’ll put the evil back where it came from,” said Jamie. “Come on! We haven’t got all night!” 

Josh stopped to take a look out from the hole. Something wasn’t right with him. When he and the others were running from Gabe, Pete had stopped to run back and get Patrick. Josh saw him running back and followed him behind. When Pete saw him, he told him to go back to the others. Josh refused at first, saying that he needed to save Nick. 

“You have to protect your friends! I need to save Patrick and Nick,” were the last words Pete said to him. 

Josh wondered what the outcome could’ve been had he persisted and went along with him. There was a very unlikely chance that Pete and Patrick made it out scratch-free, but what if? What if it wasn’t too late to save them? 

“Josh? Hey Josh, you there?” Alex asked, poking his shoulder. 

“I have to go out there,” said Josh. 

“What?” 

“Pete and Patrick need us, Al. Don’t you see? I could’ve gone out with Pete to save Patrick AND Nick but Pete told me to protect my friends. Well, last I checked, Pete and Patrick were my friends too and I’m not gonna sit around idly while they’re in danger! Are you coming with me?” 

“Me?” 

“Is anyone going to help me or am I left to do this meself?” asked Miles, irritated. 

“Not now, Miles!” Josh interrupted. “Pete and Patrick need us and we’re going to save them!”

“Are you mad? We just got out of those damn woods! You’re not going back out there!” 

“I’m utilizing the buddy system, you deuce! C’mon Alex, let’s go! Miles, you and the others figure out what the hell we have to do to exorcise this whole cabin and general woodsy area.” 

Without a word, Alex trailed after Josh and the two of them were venturing back out in the woods. Miles muttered something about Josh being an idiot as he took the suitcases to Josh’s and Nick’s cars. When he came back in, he was muttering about the foul smell in Josh’s car. 

“What have we got?” Miles asked, joining the others. 

“I think this is the correct order we should be reading these,” said Jamie, shuffling the pages. 

“Well, go on then! Read them!” 

“I dunno. Shouldn’t we wait until everyone else is back first? I’m afraid if I start reading something, they might turn into lizards or whatever.” 

“Does it look like we have time to be worryin’ of such things? If we wait any longer, this whole cabin might fly up from the ground and start taking on us on a magical ride over the ocean!” 

“Alright fine!” 

Jamie flipped through the pages one last time and cleared his throat. In a booming voice that was loud enough for the whole cabin to hear him, he began to read. 

“Bandar vidi granoto!” 

Nick looked around the room and waited for something to happen. Everything was still. Perhaps when he’s done with the first page something will change, Nick thought to himself. Miles and Matt looked out from the hole and swore they could’ve heard someone screaming. Sounded a lot like Alex but they couldn’t tell. It was too faint. 

“Klandu verata nicktu!” 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

The scream was getting louder. No, it was the sound of two people screaming. Josh and Alex were running fast, from where Miles and Matt were looking. Quickly, Miles rushed to the door to open it up for them but before he could twist the knob, Josh and Alex dashed through the gaping hole in the cabin, panting. The colour from their faces were drained. 

“Babe, what happened?” Miles asked, running to Alex’s side. 

Alex waited until he had caught his breath before he could say, “They’re coming.”

“Who? Who is coming?” Miles looked down and saw the peculiar tool that Alex was clutching tightly. “Are those hedge shears? Where in blazes did you get hedge shears?” Miles saw that Josh had his own weapon to protect him as well, an axe. Miles couldn’t believe these two. “Are you two out of your bloody mind?” 

“Enough talk!” Josh interrupted. “They’re coming after us! The three of them! We were too late and now they’re gonna eat us all.” 

“We have to barricade this whole cabin!” Alex declared, going over to the couch. “I need everyone to get all the furniture and start blocking all the doors in this cabin.” 

“But what about the pages?” asked Jamie. “I just started reading them. I can’t stop now!” 

“Well we can do that later! Right now, I need you to push this couch over to that giant hole. Surely they’ll be smart enough to try to get through here.” 

“Should we block out everything in the upstairs too?” asked Matt. 

“No, they’re too stupid to try to go upstairs,” said Josh. 

Nick cleared his throat loudly, glaring down at Josh. 

“But, uh, not you though, you see,” Josh stammered, trying to save himself. “You know what I mean, right?” 

“Sure,” said Nick flatly. 

“Is anyone gonna foockin’ help with this couch or not?” Alex asked, annoyed. 

“I’m getting there,” Matt offered. “Cookie, gimme a hand?” 

“Sure.” 

The furniture was stacked high to fill in the hole in the cabin. It took them a while to cover the hole up on account of Alex bossing Matt and Jamie around on where each piece of furniture should go. While they were doing this, Josh, Miles, and Nick went around in every room on the first floor to barricade each door and cover up the windows to prevent any deadites from trying to get in. Once everything was covered, Alex went in every room and checked to make sure that there was no way any deadite could wiggle their way in. He was pleased with the combined efforts of the Sexy Six. 

“Gentlemen,” Alex smiled. “I think our work here is done!” 

“Okay, that’s great and all, but can we get back to what’s really important?” asked Jamie. “I’m talking about the pages. These need to be read so that the evil can be sent back to where it came from.” 

“Hey guys, do think this carver still works?” asked Nick, walking in from the kitchen and poking the tip. “Does this take batteries or anything?” 

“Mate, can you put that thing away?” asked Matt. “I don’t really want to be reminded of the last tool my girlfriend used to slice her arm off.” 

“Well, technically, she was going to be your ex…” Nick mumbled, tossing it down into the cellar.

“How did you know?” asked Alex. "I didn't think you could hear us from down there." 

“I may have been possessed but I sure as hell wasn’t deaf, ya know? I could hear you guys when I was in that cellar.” 

“Wait, you heard everything that was going on?” asked Miles. 

“Everything,” Nick nodded. 

“Even when..?” 

“Miles, I heard everything, okay? I heard it when you guys chopped up William’s body, when Bianca sawed her arm off, everything foockin’ thing, okay? Now, let’s all gather ‘round and listen to Jamie, okay?” 

Miles sighed. The room had gotten significantly darker with all the windows closed off so before anything could start, Josh had brought up some candles and lit them around the room. Once more, Jamie waited for everyone to be gathered around and picked up where he last left off. 

“Kandar havatan! Ewera fotuo doows!” Ewera fotuo doows!” 

Someone pounded on the front door, followed by some moaning. Nick’s eyes shifted around the room, looking to see if anyone else heard the noises but no one seemed to notice. Jamie continued to read, flipping to the second page. 

“Gradada yako selim idob! Kandar! Kanda!” 

The pounding became louder and no one was able to ignore it. Nick walked over to the window to see who was out there. Peering through the curtains, he poked his nose out and saw that there was no one out there. As he drew the curtain back, Pete pressed his face up to the window. His face was covered in dirt, his eyes bulging out of his face. Nick yelped, running back to the others and nearly tripping over one of the candles Josh had set. 

“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!” screamed Nick. 

Just then, a fist punched through the front door of the cabin. The bloody and bony hand reached for the knob to try to unlock the door from the inside. Josh rushed over, with his axe in tow, and chopped the deadite’s hand off. The deadite screamed in pain as his hand crawled on the floor and made its way towards the Sexy Six. The six of them scrambled all over the room, running away from the hand. 

It was a wild goose chase. Everyone went in different rooms of the cabin as the hand chased on. It went around in circles until it zoned itself in on Nick, who had gone up to the top of the stairs. Nick was crouched down and was very still as he watched the hand struggle to make its way up each step. He felt something sharp in his pocket poke his thigh. When he reached to find what it was, a light bulb went up in his head. 

The hand had an agenda of its own, completely ignoring the others downstairs who were trying to keep the other deadites from entering the cabin. Get this weakling, it was thinking. He had already been possessed by the evil dead once so he was going to be a piece of cake to take down. Nick didn’t take his eyes off the hand, its dirty and chipped fingernails and its long, hairy, and scabby fingers. It had almost reached the top step. It was so close as the hand reached for the edge, making its triumphant leap on to grab Nick’s foot. He was sitting there like a lame duck and there he was, ready for the taking, when-

“GOTCHA!” 

It didn’t see that one coming. How could it? The hand didn’t have eyes. Nick promptly stabbed the hand in the middle, twisting and turning his knife. It cried out, or at least, what was considered a cry for a hand, in pain. Nick was too smart for this hand. He knew very well what it had intended but there was no way Nick would fall prey to turning back into a deadite once more. Stupid little hand never had a chance. The hand was as good as dead, sputtering out a reddish black liquid as Nick cut the hand out. He knew that he made a good call in coming back for that pocket knife earlier when he did, as he put the pocket knife back in his back pocket. 

“Nick! Help me!” 

Nick hadn’t realized that his friends were in danger. Josh was being strangled by the deadite that had managed to punch two holes through the front door. One arm was coiled tight around Josh’s neck as he tried to fight the other handless arm from opening the door. Nick heard Josh’s cry for help and ran down the stairs. Taking the knife back out of his pocket, Nick held it up to his ear and focused on his aim. 

“Nick, what the fuck?!” 

Nick ignored Josh and with a flick of the wrist, he threw the knife and it stabbed the deadite right in the wrist. He squealed in pain, letting go of Josh. Nick grabbed Josh’s hand and helped him up on his feet. The deadite tried to move his wrist but blood just kept squirting out. Nick scrunched his nose, watching him suffer. From behind, Josh came charging at the door with an axe in his hands. From there, he took a swing and cut off the deadite’s handless arm. Taking another swing, Josh took out the other arm. They could still hear the deadite screaming in pain. Not knowing what to do, he broke through the door and ran around the living room armless. 

Josh and Nick watched in astonishment at Gabe, possessed and no arms, flail about and make inaudible noises. Part of his face looked to have been scrapped off, showing bone all the way down from the bridge of his nose. It was like half of face was still intact while the other half looked like strawberry jelly. Josh and Nick thought that Gabe seemed to be lost as he just ran around, running into the walls and trying to grab the two. There didn’t seem to be much to fear from him until…

A gun shot was fired. The bullet went straight through Gabe’s forehead, taking him out cold as bits of his brain and blood splattered on the wall. Had the bullet gone just 2 inches   
to the right, it would’ve hit Nick in the jaw. From the other side of the room, the other four walked over and gathered around Gabe’s body. Everyone had a weapon of their choice. While Josh had the axe and Nick his pocket knife, Alex had his hedge shears, Miles a shovel, Matt had a shotgun and Jamie had the chainsaw. 

“Oh my god,” said Josh. “You killed Gabe.” 

“He was already dead,” said Matt. “You were just gonna let ‘im run ‘round and bite our heads off?”

“What are you doing with me knife?” Alex asked Nick. 

“What are you doing with hedge trimmers?” Nick asked. 

“Guys, the door is wide open,” Jamie said quietly. 

“It’s better safe than sorry at this point,” said Miles. “Jamie, take it from here?”

“The door is open you guys,” Jamie repeated. 

“Okay, and?” Alex asked. 

“Assuming at this rate both Pete and Patrick have become deadites, where do ya suppose they could be?” 

“I thought you guys took ‘em out?” asked Nick. 

“We were trying to find something to defend ourselves with! What the bloody hell have you two been up to this whole time?” 

“Trying not to turn back into one of them!” 

“Well then where the bloody hell could they be?” 

Something broke into the kitchen window, followed by a large thud. Jamie and Matt tiptoed quietly to see what the ruckus while, leaving the others to figure out what to do with Gabe’s body. Jamie poked his head out to see what it was. Patrick was lying face down on the kitchen floor, not moving. Motioning Matt, the two of them moved in slowly and looked over Patrick’s body. 

“Is he dead?” asked Jamie. 

“Give ‘im a poke,” shrugged Matt.

“With what?” 

“With your foot, duh.” 

Jamie rolled his eyes. Poor unfortunate soul, Jamie thought to himself. Patrick’s clothes were covered in mud and grass stains. His hands looked translucent and his hair was a mess. Who could’ve done this to him? It had to have been those woods that threw him back out. Giving a light tap with his foot, Patrick didn’t move. Jamie didn’t think he went down that hard but who knows. Another tap and still, nothing. 

“I think he’s dead,” said Jamie. 

As they were about to leave the kitchen, Patrick sat straight up. Shards of glass were in his face as he turned to face Matt and Jamie. Grinning devilishly, blood spilled out of his mouth as got himself off the ground. Matt and Jamie made a run for it until they saw Pete had also made his way into the cabin himself, using a fire poker as a weapon. The others were calm and collected in the presence of a very terrifying Pete, Matt and Jamie felt like babies just running from a stagnant Patrick back there. 

“Holy shite!” Matt cried. 

“Get Patrick!” Josh yelled. 

“But what about-?” 

“They’re gonna eat us all! Get back in there you dingos!” 

Matt and Jamie ran back into the kitchen into the farthest end. Patrick had picked up one of the shards of glass and was slowly making his way towards the two. 

“You’re mine!” Patrick exclaimed, his voice an octave higher. “MINE!” 

Matt loaded up the gun. His hands were a little shaky as he aimed it at Patrick. He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet ended up hitting the cabinet. Jamie could hear the sound of plates breaking. Matt tried again but this time, he hit the wall. He didn’t know what was up with him and when he reached for another bullet in his pocket, there was nothing. 

“Oh no!” Jamie cried out. “You can’t be out! Matt!” 

“You’ve got the foockin’ chainsaw!” Matt argued. “C’mon mate! You can do this!” 

Patrick threw the shard of glass out and it hit Matt in the arm. He fell to the floor and held his arm, yelling in pain. There was no time for Jamie to think now. He revved up the   
chainsaw and walked up to Patrick, who was laughing at the fallen Matt. When he saw Jamie, he stopped. 

“What is this?” Patrick asked, looking at the chainsaw peculiarly and then laughing. “You’re not strong enough to kill me. I’m over 1000 years old! You think I’m gonna let some mere mortal defeat me?” 

Patrick looked down at Matt, still writhing from the grass that was in his shoulder blade. His eyes were turning yellow and his teeth were stained with blood. Patrick had picked up another piece of glass and held it like a dagger. 

“Step aside while I bring this little bitch back to hell with me,” said Patrick, shoving Jamie aside. He stroked Matt’s chin and smiled. “I’m sure your girlfriend will be happy to see you.” 

He held the glass up, aiming for Matt’s heart. 

“Reuinited and rotting in hell!” 

Patrick dropped the piece of glass, shattering on the floor. The chainsaw cut from his back through his chest. Jamie cut from up his body, slicing it through the head. Matt looked away as the blood gushed out on him. All that could be heard was the sound of the whirring chainsaw, Patrick’s screaming, and the bones that were breaking in his body. Jamie sliced up the head and Patrick collapsed backward. Jamie turned the chainsaw off and help Matt up off the floor. 

“Mate,” said Jamie. “Your shoulder.” 

“I’ll be fine,” said Matt. 

“No, let me.” 

Jamie pulled the shard of glass out quickly before Matt could react to it in time. There was a giant hole on his shirt but much more blood that was covering him. He covered the hole with his hand, worried about any open exposure. 

“Thank you,” said Matt. “You were…that was pretty ballsy of you. You’re a lot more badass than you give yourself credit, ya know?” 

Jamie nodded to himself, looking down at the chainsaw and smiling. “Yeah, I guess so.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!!!!!! I can't believe I finally finished it. Without a doubt, one of the toughest pieces I've had to write and now the time has come to close on this story. It gets quite bloody and I do want to warn you on that. It was a tough chapter for me to write. I had a different ending in mind but, with a change of heart, I decided upon this ending. Take it as it is, whether it be a direct interpretation of the chapter title or just a way of tying loose ends, I hope you all enjoy it!! :) xx

“Oh my god,” Alex and Miles gasped. 

They stood in the doorway, looking all around at the pieces of glass, blood, and Patrick’s nearly cut up body that lay on the kitchen floor. 

“It’s like the foockin’ Amityville Horror in here,” Miles muttered. 

“Matt, your shoulder!” Alex cried out, pointing out Matt’s wound. “Did Patrick do this?” 

“Al, don’t worry. I’m gonna be okay,” Matt tried to reassure him but was still feeling the sharp intense sting. “Eventually, I’ll be fine.” 

“Where are Nick and Josh?” Jamie asked. 

“In here!” Nick called out. 

The four of them joined Nick and Josh in the living room. When they walked in, the two were wrapping up Pete’s body in some sheets taken from one of the other rooms upstairs while Gabe’s body had already been wrapped and set aside. 

“Wait, you’re wrapping them?” asked Jamie. 

“Did you think we were just going to leave them around the cabin like it’s a house of horrors?” asked Alex. 

“This whole cabin has been a house of horrors since we first stepped foot! What difference would wrapping the bodies make?” 

“Can we get back to reading from the pages please?” asked Miles. “We’ve gotten rid of all the deadites here, now let’s just read these pages, destroy the damn book, and get the foock outta here before anything else happens.” 

“Couldn’t agree more,” said Nick. 

Jamie handed Nick the chainsaw as he went to look for the pages in his jean pocket. With all the blood and guts that he was covered in, it was surprising that the pages weren’t as   
damaged. Just some crinkling on account of being stuffed into pocket was really it. 

“Wait a second,” said Josh. “Where’s the book?” 

“What book?” asked Miles. 

“The book we’ve literally been freaking out over this whole fucking trip! Where did you put it?” 

“Don’t look at me! I’m pretty sure it was Cookie who had it last!” 

“Hey, I’m just the guy with the pages we need to destroy the damn thing. Ask Nick!” 

“You think I’ve seen it since you guys threw me down the damn cellar? Helders, what say you?” 

“Huh? What? I dunno, ask Al.” 

“I haven’t the faintest clue where that book is…” 

“FOOCK!” Jamie yelled, throwing the papers up in the air. “WE GOTTA FIND THE DAMN BOOK!” 

“INTO THE CELLAR!!” Nick cried out. 

“You don’t think it’s there, is it?” asked Matt. 

“I left something down there and I bet you the book is there too.” 

“Nick, don’t!” 

Jamie tried to stop him but Alex pushed him back. Nick unlocked the chains on the door and went down the stairs. Everyone huddled around the door, keeping an eye out for Nick in case there was any trouble down there. Shortly, Nick came back up the stairs with the book and the knife he and Jamie found earlier in the cellar. 

“We left that down there?” Jamie asked. “Including that knife?” 

“Yeah,” said Nick. “I can’t believe we forgot this too!” 

He tossed the book to Alex, along with the pocket knife he had taken from Alex earlier. Alex nearly dropped the knife when it was tossed to him but was able to catch it. 

“You’re gonna stab someone in the eye with one of these,” Alex commented as he put his pocket knife back in his pocket. 

“Oh please, I’ve had such perfect aim with that knife,” Nick retorted. “I’m sure I know what I’m doing.” 

“So, Jamie, where were we?” asked Miles. 

“Uh…” 

Jamie gathered up the papers he threw and shuffled them back in the order he first had them in. But something wasn’t right. He was positive he read at least one of the pages but he couldn’t remember which page it was. He shuffled them back in order again and found where he last left off. 

“Are you sure that’s where you left off?” asked Miles. 

“Ehh, I think so, yeah,” Jamie shrugged. “We’re just gettin’ started with it, ya know?” 

Miles rolled his eyes, muttering something about not screwing up twice with the book. Jamie cleared his throat once more and resumed his reading.

“Jakkar nada! Granda benito gnikat eth nairt! Hando!! Kanda!!” 

There was a slight rumble that Nick and Matt felt beneath their feet. Soon, everyone else began to feel it. Suddenly, the ground really started to shake. They all tried to find something to hold onto but all the furniture had been pushed aside to one end of the room. The Sexy Six all fell down on the floor. 

“What’s happening?” Alex cried out. 

“It’s those damn pages!” Josh shouted. “It’s not gonna stop until all the pages are read! Jamie, you have to keep going!” 

“But what if something pops out of the ground?” asked Jamie. 

“JUST DO AS HE SAYS OR SOMETHING WORSE IS GONNA HAPPEN!” Nick screamed, crawling towards the closest end table. 

“ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!” 

Fumbling through the papers once more, he continued to read. This time, his voice bellowed out of the room, loud enough for all of the woods to hear him. 

“GRANDOISE ESAET! YPPUP TOOF EGNAR HEATH MILF ANA RABYAG!! YBAB YABA YBAB ADAN!!! REVIRD MADA REVIRD MADA!!! MOOZ MOOZ EVIRD EVIRV!!!” 

The cabin continued to shake and soon the wind was howling outside. It sounded like a torrential downpour out there but when the front door was completely ripped apart from the cabin, it was much worse than that. It was raining blood, which began to flood into the cabin. 

“THE FOOCK?” Alex and Matt cried out. 

“IT’S COMING AFTER US!!” Josh and Miles screamed. 

The Sexy Six ran over to the other side of the room, getting away from the blood that was seeping through. The blood kept coming in. So they tried to run up the stairs but somehow the blood was coming through the roof, dripping down on the hardwood floors. Coming back down the stairs, they realized they were trapped in this hellish hole. The Sexy Six huddled in a group, cornered by the fireplace in the living room as they watched the cabin flood, themselves drenched in blood. 

“Oh my god, we’re all going to die in here!” Matt cried out. 

“STOP IT!!” Nick screamed. 

“Miles, I need to tell you somethin’,” said Alex. 

“Is this really a good time?” Miles snapped. 

“Better now than when we’re dead!” 

“Jamie! Keep reading!” Josh shouted. 

“Uh…” Jamie threw away a page he just finished reading started with the next one. He was halfway finished. He can do this, he thought. 

“In the event that we die...,” Alex started. 

“Don’t you dare say that!” Miles shouted. “We are not going to die!” 

“I just want to say…” 

“Alex, is this the right time?” 

“NIF EOP YER! OLYK XUH ASMAPH!! GRANDOISE ESAET! YPPUP TOOF EGNAR HEATH MILF ANA RABYAG!! YBAB YABA YBAB ADAN!!! REVIRD MADA REVIRD MADA!!! MOOZ MOOZ EVIRD EVIRV!!!” 

Josh took one step to the side and a piece of the floor fell down. What he saw below him wasn’t the cellar but rather a fiery pit of lava and what appeared to be little demons that were crying for help. At least, he wondered if those were cries for help. Their hands, their grubby little hands were reaching out, begging to be up there but they would pull the six of them down, watching them drown in the lava. 

“GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!” Josh screamed, pushing everyone out of the way. 

With each step they took, another piece of the floor fell and exposed the fiery pit that was underneath the cabin. As soon as they got out of the cabin, it was nothing but a monsoon of blood and wind in the woods. They watched as the cabin began to deteriorate. Each of them began to wonder if it wasn’t just some evil inside this book but rather a form of the apocalypse. Could this be the apocalypse that the Sexy Six couldn’t stop? 

“The book..,” Miles gasped. “The book!” 

“I’ve got it,” said Nick, holding it up before turning to Jamie and shouting, “KEEP READING BEFORE WE DIE!!!” 

“But Miles!” Alex whined. 

“WHAT COULD BE SO DAMN IMPORTANT WHEN IMPENDING DOOM AWAITS US ALL???” Miles shouted, not giving a single fuck, especially being drenched in blood. 

“DR. MILES KANE, I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG BAFOON!!! I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT IN CASE WE ALL GO DOWN IN THOSE FIERY PITS TOGETHER!!! I LOVE YOU!!!” 

Everyone stopped and turned to Miles. In those few moments, everyone had forgotten that there was absolute chaos going on in the background and waited for Miles to say something or make some sort of gesture that he too felt the same way about Alex. Miles grabbed Alex by the face and gave him his response, kissing him long and hard. 

Miles pulled away from Alex and simply said, “As do I.” 

“THAT’S GREAT AND ALL, BUT CAN I PLEASE GET BACK TO THE PAGES?” Jamie shouted. 

“GET ON WITH IT!!!” Everyone shouted as a collective. 

“KNAR PARKTA!! KLANDU VERATA NICKTU!!” 

Just then, the whole cabin collapsed on itself and was swallowed whole by the ground. The remains of the cabin burst into flames, illuminating the whole forest. Jamie looked down at the pages. It was the last one he had read. It was still pouring down and the cabin had all but completely gone. Why was nothing back to the way it was supposed to be? 

“Why is nothing back to normal?” asked Josh. “Why are we still drenched in blood?” 

“I thought this was supposed to dispel the evil?” Jamie asked, flipping over the pages. “I thought I-“ 

Jamie felt something kick in his stomach. He fell to the ground and held his stomach, coughing. Nick and Josh knelt down with him as he kept coughing. The coughing turned into puking and soon he was spewing a think black ink from his mouth. It didn’t last long but once he was finished, the substance started to bubble at Jamie’s feet. It took formation into a human, sprouting legs and arms. As the head formed, Jamie gasped in horror to find that this was…him. 

It wasn’t exactly him, to say the least. Rather, an evil form of him that had escaped from his body. It had no need to take on Jamie’s human life form. No, rather it would manifest itself into a greater evil that only the person responsible for releasing the evil in the first place would be strong enough to conquer. Jamie was speechless and horrified. Suddenly, he felt weak. He just wanted the evil gone, not turn into an evil twin. He wanted it all to be over with. Everyone else starred in shock at Jamie’s evil twin, at a loss for words. Jamie didn’t know what else to do. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was running out into the woods. 

He could hear the others calling for him. Their footsteps were as clear as day. They kept calling his name. They were worried, afraid, and angry all at the same time. Jamie couldn’t do it. Even after reading that text and even with all his best intentions to end it all, what’s going to become of him once he gets back? What will he have to go through once this is all over? He kept running further away from the Sexy Six, deeper into the woods. 

Then he stopped running. Jamie fell to the ground and lay there. Sobbing in the grass, he wondered if the evil was ever going to be destroyed. He felt hopeless, lost, and defeated. His friends had to really hate him at this point. He wouldn’t blame them for leaving him here to die as they drove away. He’d be perfectly content with such a terrible fate. He cried and cried in the woods, asking himself if he was ever going to get out of these woods. 

Jamie could still feel the rain pouring down on him but that was beside the point. He stopped crying when he heard someone approach him from behind. He got up and turned to see who it was. His evil twin stood before him, holding on to a chainsaw. Jamie looked around and realized he had nothing to defend himself with. He must have left the chainsaw with him once he ran for the woods. Jamie looked around for a way to get out of the woods but there seemed to be no escape. He felt the trees close in on him and his evil twin. 

“Fool,” the evil twin tsked, circling Jamie around. Why did the evil dead have to have such menacing voices, Jamie asked himself. “Couldn’t do one simple thing to save yourselves.   
You’ve brought this hell upon yourself and now your friends must suffer with you.” 

“What have you done to them?” Jamie’s voice rasped. 

“Oh, it’s what they’ll do as soon as they reach that bridge. Their death will be so inevitable. Plunging into the waters as they drown the car. Nothing but screams as we feast on their souls…just like we fed onto the others.” 

Jamie winced thinking about the others that he and the Sexy Six couldn’t save. They didn’t deserve to die as they did. But who was going to let them suffer? No, they’re not suffering anymore, Jamie thought to himself. They were able to stop them from suffering. His evil twin was lying to him. 

“But who will be the one to end it for them? Will you?” The evil twin pointed the chainsaw at Jamie and then set it down at his feet. “You can try to save them. But why would they want your help? After all, it’s your fault this whole thing happened.” 

“Don’t you dare talk about my friends like that,” said Jamie, feeling irked. 

“They’re not here to defend for themselves, ya know? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to lay there on the cold hard ground and commiserate over your stupid mistakes?” 

Jamie bent down to pick the chainsaw off the ground. This was no ordinary evil. Jamie knew that he had to be the one to face this battle alone. His friends couldn’t help him this time and this time, it was for good reason. Just as he was about to start up the chainsaw, Jamie felt a kick in the ass and fell to the ground. His face was covered in mud. 

“What good do you think you’re going to do anyway?” the evil twin snarled, kicking his face back into the dirt. “You’ve already failed. It’s over!” 

Jamie struggled to get himself back up but as he pushed himself up, he felt a sharp object strike his back. He tried to get up again but was struck once more. It was safe to say that Jamie could have assumed defeat. 

“Just say the words,” the evil twin said. “Just say you want this to end and I can make this go away. We don’t have to drag it on any longer.” 

He grabbed Jamie by the back of hair and spat in his face. Jamie refused to look him in the eye. They may have been twins but that was not the man that Jamie saw him to be.   
Jamie wasn’t going to give this monster the satisfaction of submitting to defeat. Not by a long shot. 

“No,” said Jamie. 

The evil twin laughed. “You asked for it.” 

Jamie felt something stab his back, making a deep cut. Jamie howled in pain and felt a sharp kick in his side. As much as he tried to be tough, he was hurting so much. Would there be any mercy shown upon him? Jamie anticipated his death to come. If that was the case, so be it. He’ll die for his friends. After all, someone had to go. Why not be the bastard who couldn’t finish the damn job? 

There was an ear-piercing scream that came from the evil twin. Jamie uncovered his head and rolled to his side. A sharp knife was pierced through the evil twin’s eye. He got down on his knees and from behind stood Nick, holding onto the bloody knife. Jamie couldn’t believe it. Someone came back for him. He was not a lost cause. He wanted to hug him right now. 

“Finish him!” cried out Nick. 

“What?” asked Jamie. 

“It’s the only way for this to be dead and gone! Just take the chainsaw and do it!” 

“Are you sure that’s-“ 

“We’ve got no time! Just do it now!” 

There was still the intense pain that Jamie was feeling in his back. However, he still managed to get himself up and pick the chainsaw up. Starting it up, the evil twin looked up at Jamie with fearful eyes. Jamie was right. He had his weak moment, sure but he was right all along. Someone did come back for him and he could see that was killing the evil twin, making him weaker and weaker. 

“I’ll swallow your soul!” the evil twin cried out, his eyes fiery and angry. 

“Swallow this, motherfoocker,” said Jamie. 

The chainsaw whirred as Jamie sawed right into the evil twin’s head. A mixture of green and red came out from his head and splattered all over the place as Jamie cut deeper and deeper. The evil twin’s cries echoed throughout the woods but there was no one else in sight to hear him, save him. Nick just watched as Jamie continued to slay his evil twin until he was cut in half. The two halves fell side by side as Jamie turned the chainsaw off. 

Suddenly, the blood had stopped raining. Jamie and Nick looked up from the sky and could see the sun was starting to rise. As the light shone through, the woods no longer seemed to look so scary anymore, with the monsters just being the trees that they really were. Looking down at the ground, the remains of the evil twin began to disintegrate, burying itself into the ground. Jamie looked at Nick’s hands and could see the same was being done with the book. The book fell apart in Nick’s hands as he dropped what was left of it into the ground. He dropped the knife on the ground also, kicking around the dirt to bury it. 

“Nick,” said Jamie. “You-” 

Jamie collapsed on the ground. Nick rushed over to him and lifted him up from the ground. From that point on, everything was one big blur. With his eyes shut and his brain just barely registering the world around him, all he could hear were voices filled with panic. He could’ve sworn he was floating at one point. Was he dead? Had he gone to another place? Somebody was saying something about blood. He could hear crying, a lot of it. But then suddenly it all stopped. He could only hear once voice calling out for him, nudging him. 

“Jamie? Jamie?” 

Jamie flickered his eyes open and lifted his head up. He looked around the room at all the bright lights and the ecru color on the walls. To his left was a machine that was keeping track of his breathing. He looked at the tubes he was attached to. To his right were Josh and Nick, smiling with their eyes watering. 

“Jamie? Oh Jamie, you’re okay! See Josh? He’s alright now!” 

Jamie looked back up at the curtains. The sun never shone brighter. 

“Wha-where am I?” asked Jamie. 

“You’re at Furneth’s Hospital,” replied Josh. “Nick found you in the woods and said you passed out after…after you…”

The memory was starting to jog in Jamie’s head. Those woods, the blood rain, the evil twin. It all seemed like one horrible nightmare that never seemed to end. 

“But I…I ran away from you guys,” said Jamie. “After the cabin collapsed, I ran off into the woods and there was my evil twin and he…he tried to kill me. He told me you guys left without me.” 

Josh sighed. “We ran after you. At first, we didn’t really know what to make of it. But then Nick said that you knew what you were doing. We were all so angry with you. But then something happened to Matt and-“ 

“Matt?” Jamie shot straight up out of bed. “What’s happened to Matt?” 

“Matt is fine,” Nick assured him. “Lost a lot of blood but he’s going to be okay. He’s in here as well. Miles and Alex are with him.” 

“We took you both to the hospital,” said Josh. “Somehow, after all the rain stopped and all that crazy mumbo jumbo bullshit, it was like the whole woods just opened up and finally set us free. We got out of those woods as fast as we could and found the nearest hospital. Doctors couldn’t believe us when we walked in, all covered in blood. Course, it was a long story having to explain all that went down. But here we are two days later. You’re okay and Matt’s okay.” 

“What happened to the cabin then?” asked Jamie. 

“Burned to the crisp,” said Nick. “As far as anyone’s concerned, no one will ever really know what happened that night, except for us six.” 

“The five of us have been thinking,” said Josh. “After a lot of talk and just thinking about what we’ve been through, I think it’s best that we just all go away somewhere for a while.” 

“Go away?” asked Jamie, confused. “But why?” 

“After all we’ve been through, why not?” asked Nick. “This stuff can be really draining and I think we’re all running empty after this.” 

“For how long should this hiatus be? Are we calling it a hiatus?” 

“As long as we have to. Could be months, years, who knows. I would hate for you to have to deal with something so stressful like this and have it mess with you.” 

“But in spite of all that went down,” said Josh. “You really did pull through for us and I don’t think I’ll ever repay you for that.” 

Jamie nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded. “I think I’d like to sleep now. Can you tell Matt I’m doing alright?” 

“Sure thing,” nodded Josh as he left the room. 

Before Nick left, he knelt down and gave Jamie a tight squeeze, whispering, “I thought I lost you.” 

“Not by a long shot,” Jamie shook his head. “I’m glad the first thing I saw was you.” 

“Me too.” 

Nick turned to leave. Before he left the room, Jamie called out for him one last time. 

“Nick?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are we out of the woods yet?” 

“I think we’re in the clear.” 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story!! Feedback is always appreciated!! :) xx


End file.
